


When push comes to shove

by TooMany0TPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Omega Verse, korrasami harry potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/TooMany0TPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Bolin Korra kissed her crush who just walked through the dorm. Other students get jealous and decide it's a good idea to hurt Korra's very sexy girlfriend. However there's a hitch to helping her girlfriend ease the pain, she uncovers a whole load of stuff and things start happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Definitely, if there was anything in the world that managed to surprise Korra, whose life was in danger every time she set foot in Hogwarts, It was her night to end that way: in silence, in their common room with a dozen glances people seemed curious about it.

It was because of Bolin. It always seemed to be the fault of Bolin, but even he was so paralyzed like her and like the unfortunate (or fortunate?) soul whose maroon red lips were pressed against hers, was paralyzed.

To be fair she was having one of the best days of her life. Something was bound to happen.

Just that morning they had played one of the best games of Quidditch in the history of magic: Gryffindor vs Slytherin, the great rivals facing for the Cup, Korra had fallen into a tailspin knocking into the one and only, Kuvira, veteran, Captain and Seeker of her team sporting the Emerald uniform, as her fingers brushed lightly with the snitch, managing to dodge the impending fall and grant her safe passing, the perfect opportunity to capture the golden sphere that would grant them victory.

“And so, my friends!” - Exclaimed the voice of the narrator, a rare Hufflepuff boy barely audible over the roar of the people in the stands - “The Cup this year belongs to someone who is not Kuvira!”

“Wu”- one of the teachers scolded him, making the boy leave, keeping a little excitement for himself.

Korra remembers hearing Captain Mako, who held her post as guardian for a moment before being typed by an elated Bolin, that amid tears of joy, almost achieved so hard throughout the course of the party he strove to avoid.

What did she do? Korra rose in wide circles around the field, raising her snitch on her head while the colors red and gold danced in the stands.

She had been so happy, so proud of herself.

Why, then, that memory now seems so far away? The answer is very simple: Asami Sato.

Asami looked almost as shocked as she was, without a trace of all the security she used and with shaking hands clinging to a peculiar object that even in such a situation, jealously guarded.

"No, she hasn't been here the last couple of days" thought Korra at an inopportune moment of lucidity, trying to remember everything that happened.

When the game ended, the star players boarded jumps to her tower, passed through the portrait with the image of the seller of cabbages (whose key of the week was, “cactus juice ") and decided to hold a big title: all except Asami who had returned to the castle just heard the final whistle. Korra, from the perspective that gave her the heights, noticed and, with a subtle hint of disappointment on her face, decided not to care.

After that time, just put a foot in indoor boots in Gryffindor Tower, the real party started: Kai, a guy freshman almost set fire to one of the sofas to light a paper dragon; Bolin accidentally ate some candy that made his tongue grow five feet for an hour and the whole house lost thirty points courtesy of their Head of House, Lin Beifong.

Among the euphoria of being launched into the air, the endless glasses of Butterbeer and go from hand to hand snitch, Korra forgot the absence of Asami until she came through the portrait when there were more than a dozen people in the room and the inevitable tragedy happened.

Bolin. If Bolin had not been so excited at that time.

\- “Korra? ¿Asami? You Guys ...?”

Oh, no. That butt kicker had no right to speak, not when it was he who gave the powerful slap on the back that sent her to collide head-on with her housemate and provoked the most uncomfortable moment of her life. Time which, incidentally, still does not know how to finish.

("Just Move") She told herself, feeling a drop of sweat running down her forehead, her cheek and her jugular, ("What do others think?")

And Mako. There was not much she liked about how she finished the uneasy relationship with Mako and had not the courage to look out of the corner of her eye, where he could have quick access to the position she was in.

In fact, she did not feel able to look away from the eyes of Asami.

This close and with her eyes open wide, she could see every range of green in them, the shy blush on her cheeks and panic as reflected in her slight frown. And those soft lips. It felt like her lipstick was impregnated onto her own tanned skin.

It was kissing Asami, for the love of God. Bolin threw all too accurate to be an accident, your arms straight and still no one had bothered to move an inch. Why? Why has neither moved?

She was ... Dulce.

\- Did they spend all night without sleep?

Then, to her eternal relief, the spell was broken and her lips parted at the speed of light as the prefect Iroh tried to awake at the wrong time to get the stunned students to go into their bedrooms; her legs turned to jelly and if not for all her willpower, the Avatar would have fallen.

She felt her heart beating against her chest like a drum. She saw a silhouette of a red uniform that was approaching them out of the corner of her eye, only to be stopped just steps away from someone involved in a uniform of the same color.

\- Do not think you should bother them - Bolin whispered in the ear of Iroh, leading both him and a confused Mako upstairs bedrooms directed to male.

Thus, after what seemed an eternity may well have lasted only half a minute, the Common Room Gryffindor Tower was completely empty.

\- “Korra?”

With the exception of Avatar Korra, the greatest witch of the prophecies, and the largest of her current concerns: Asami.

Oh, no. Korra lowered her eyes hastily, as if the golden snitch was flying towards her at uncomprehendable speed aimed at her boobs (which boys may argue it doesn't hurt, when actually it is probably worse than being kicked in the croch of either sex), in a game of Quidditch; and these were one of the great wonders of the magical world; Now, without this more than her first friend and her very soul, Korra felt that having faced the Dark Lord himself Amon was not a big deal.

\- Korra - No. Not now that I had finally begun to get along with Asami after overcoming that stupid love triangle I ...

\- “I'm sorry!” - She exploded, retreating. Until then she had not noticed the heat that filled the room and sneaking inside in the uniform that she had not taken the time to take off at the end of the game - “Bolin, you know, pushed me harder than... and it happened because you were entering at the time and ...

\- “Korra ...”

\- “Now you wonder why your insurance was taken back from you ... god's what am I saying” - the Avatar slapped herself first mentally then physically, ignoring her companion, rapt by ash residue left on the party on the floor - “It's just that, well, never kissed a girl. Not that I wanted to kiss you! That's the last thing you would want in life … if you don't like girls!” - She opened her eyes wide , knowing her words - “No! I did not mean that! Of course I...I wanted to kiss you! It's just-just...”

Not knowing what to do or say, Korra tangled her hands in her hair, stirring the two pigtails at the side of her face in circles; then regretted all the years she spent locked at the mercy of the White Lotus, and how she had become a socially impaired stutterer.

By God! She was the Avatar who survived the Dark Lord. She had even faced dragons. Dragons!

\- “I Prefer Dragons” - she thought aloud; Asami raised an eyebrow - “No! It's not what I meant! The truth is that ...”

\- “Korra” - Asami's voice was quiet and clear - “Shut the hell up.”

For a moment, perhaps the need to finish, Korra pushed her verbal vomit back and dared to look at the person in front of her; those words reminded her of Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, famous manufacturer of magical tools and Death Eater sentenced for life prison in Azkaban. Her sight ascended and her blue eyes met those of startling green, for the first time since they were left alone, with Asami.

What she found was far from what you would expect from the daughter of a criminal.

\- “It was an excellent game, congratulations.”


	2. inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets a little rebellious in the girls loo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more saucy, so don't mind me.

Asami, with a big smile and a faint flush, extended the object in her hands to her: it was a beautiful broom, a brilliant blue handle that looked freshly polished, and about as thin as any ordinary broom, the branches at the end smoothed down into a harsh point, Korra could imagine this give it that extra charge in accelerating and the wind hitting her face; at the top of the handle, carved wood, the emblem of their manufacturers was.

Future Industries.

\- “W-What is ...?”

\- “It's for you” - She coughed the young witch grinning from ear to ear. Korra looked down, noticing for the first time noticing the darkest spots on her black robe, possibly oil or grease; even her tie, always tight, seemed out of place - “Starting next year, the great champion will really need a new broom.”

\- “Asami It's great. More than great, too much in fact, but I can not accept it” - Korra stepped back half a step, sinking into the silence of the common room - “I mean, it means a lot to me, but ...”

\- “Listen” - She felt a slight pressure on her hand and the next thing Korra knew was that her rough, calloused fingers were intertwined with slender, milkey and somewhat rough fingers of Asami; Korra corresponded the gesture - “This is the least I can do after what my father did.”

\- “But your father ...”

\- “My father has what he deserves” - concluded by offering such a hopeful smile and sad - “And you too.”

This time, the Avatar, who was blushing insanely, could not hold that silly, crooked smile that covered most of her face and her companion motivated Korra to regain some enthusiasm. Asami threw herself into her arms before she knew it and she came into contact with a strange warmth that spread throughout her body; It was strange, as if their concerns were snatched from their shoulders, almost like the mythical Imperius curse.

\- “It is late” - whispered Asami who, thanks to the heads hight of difference, resting her chin on the top of Korra's head - “I do not want to be pessimistic, but we still have a round of tests before prom.”

\- “Yes, you're right.”

The heiress of Future Industries was the first to secede, smiling and entering fully into the common room. With a half smile on her face and the unbearable weight of her eyelids, Korra followed. She knew that she stank of sweat and beer butter Pabu, Bolin's fire ferret, poured over her, but all she wanted at that time was to sleep.

\- “Think we'll have rumors about this in the morning?” - She asked, and the girl with green eyes issued a chuckle.

\- “More than you will have in all our lives.”

\- “However everyone will currently be too excited about the Quidditch Cup for it to matter to them just yet.”

\- “I guess” - Asami stepped forward, stopping just before her feet touched the first step of the staircase leading to the bedrooms - “Speaking of which ...”

She turned, and her beautiful wavy hair turned too, as a cascade of black silk, giving off a smell of wild flowers paradoxical, sweat and grease; smiled the same way she smiled at Mako when dating, winking included.

\- “You still have traces of my lipstick on your lips.”

And the blush on the cheeks of Korra must have been as intense as Gryffindor's captains trade mark red scarf of Mako's and Asami's lips.

 

*** 

Waking up from a well deserved sleep Korra instantly knew something was going on, she could just about make out blurry faces looking down on her from what seemed like quite a distance.

Managing to rub the sleep from her eyes and placed her specs on she realised that the whole of the girls dorm was stood around her bed; bar one very stunning Asami, who was actually no-where to be seen.

\- “Huh … wh-what's going on?” she asked daisily. One of her best friends Opal looked down knowingly at her with a smirk creeping onto her face.

With this short question they all cleared out of the way and went back to their knitting. Korra got up frowning and looking questioningly at everyone, to which no eyes dared look up at her.

\- “Morning,” sung Asami from her bed to no-one in particular, but it was pretty clearly aimed towards Korra's side of the room. Korra replied with a nod and a crooked smile then sauntered of into the bathroom.

 

*** 

Walking down the massive stone steps towards the hall where it was noisy as usual she came across some Slytherins who gave her spiteful glances.

Ambling through the grand hall's oak doors silence fell, all eyes turned to Korra with some distasteful glances from some (mostly slytherin) and cheerful yet inquisitive stares from others.

Asami immedietly got up and started towards korra with a look of pure regret.

She started to run past Korra grabbing her robe colar to indicate that Korra should probably definatley go with her.

Standing just to the side of the doors the chatter started again but in hushed voices. Asami stood staring at korra with those stunning green eyes - “we need to talk.” She sounded like she was about to cry. 

\- “Then should we take it somewhere a bit more reserved then.”

 

*** 

Asami pushed Korra to a wall in the girls loo's. With either hand pressed against the wall on either side of Korras head she leaned in close, close enough to un-nerve Korra.- “Ithought i'd told you to wipe the lipstick off,” she said in a seductive purr - “Do you really like it that much?” 

Korra could feel her warm breath tickle the side of her neck which was starting to bead with sweat now. Asami was making it very hard for Korra to not close that extra couple of centimetres. She slowly reached a hand up to her mouth only for it to be grabbed and pinned against the wall above her head, along with her other hand. She had no idea how Asami was managing to keep them there with just one hand; but then Korra was too turned on to resist her death grip. - “What's the point in it being wiped off if it's just going to re-appear again seconds later,” - Asami was slowly closing the gap between the two of them almost to the point where there lips were millimetres away from each other.

Asami brought her other had up to just under Korra's chin because Korra was to nervous to look Asami straight in the eye with her own gorgeously azure blue eyes. 

\- “No need to be afraid, Korra.” she whispered into Korra's ear which sent shivers down her neck. Korra could feel a familiar desire creeping down to her core.

\- “A-asami I - ” But she was cut short from finishing her sentence by Asami's luscious lips. It was a short tender kiss. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together, - “Why do you sound like your about to cry, Asami.” Korra requested.

Asami only tightened her grip in Korra's hands and leaned down for a longer much more passionate kiss. Korra made sure to explore every inch of Asami's mouth, finally parting for air. -“ Because I finally got to do that to you, last night.” 

Asami looked down at her shoes embarrassed to the fact that she had just said that, even though she'd done it plenty of times before, something about Korra and those big innocent eyes. Korra looked on. “Me too. I never knew that's what it was like.” Asami looked up at those big beautifully blue eyes with a smirk playing on her lips.

They shared one last kiss to which Asami let go of Korra's wrists placed one hand on her cheek and the other on Korra's upper back, outlining her shoulder blades. This earned her a low growl.

Asami made note of that little quirky area, making sure to put it to good use at some point.

Korra's hands slid down to Asami's waist and pulled her in close, kissing her slowly but gradually getting rougher. This caused the two girls to grind against each other instinctively.

\- “ahem,” came a familiar but interruptive voice.

Both girls sprang apart, they had only just noticed the audience that had built up around them. Korra looked up at Asami to notice she was blushing the brightest shade of scarlet and was looking down at her shoes. Korra could feel her face burning also, but ignored this to look at who had interupted them. Professor Katara was watching them with her beady eyes from amidst a sea of school girls. 

\- “Would you two like to accompany me to my room, please,” - she guestured for the girls to follow suit. Unfortunatley they had realised how much of a crowd they'd aquiered because the hall in both directions was full, their chatter to a minimum only to hush even more when Korra and her new girlfriend appeared at the door following the professor.

Korra could hear a few cat calls and a few awwws and ewwws at the same time. The ewww's were probably from people who thought girl on girl just wasn't right.

This didn't stop her from sliding her hand to Asami's, this arose a few gasps which she wasn't surprised about.


	3. Told off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a girl like Asami cry?

\- “Did you realise that that bathroom was for the whole school and NOT just you two” - her voice was just below rage mode. Korra was stood right next to the older girl, both staring at their feet.

\- “WELL.” This time the Professor shouted.

\- “ No” - They replied in unison.

\- “I will deduct 90 points from Gryfendore. Asami you are deducted 60 and Korra you're deducted 30.” - The girls looked up with confused expressions. - “Asami you were the one who pinned her against the wall were you not?” - She asked knowingly.

Asami nodded vigorously.

\- “Miss Avatar, you are deducted 30 for not stopping her.” - She said in a stern yet calm manor.

\- “But how could I, she's just so gorgeous.” - Having realised what she'd just said Korra looked down instantly going crimson all over, she could see Asami staring at her through the corner of her eye. Her raven locks falling in time to cover the smile that the professor could have seen and deducting even more points for.

\- “Do NOT answer back to me, do you not realise the positions you are in right now?”

\- “Y-yes ma'am” - Korra replied in a low voice.

\- “You are dismissed Korra, go to your class now.” - “b-but … but.” - “GO, before I deduct another 30!”

Korra stormed out of the room, she decided to wait outside for Asami seeing as they had the same class next. She's not gonna have some old fart tell her what to do.

 

*** 

She must have been waiting there for over 3/4's of an hour now and Asami still hadn't appeared. She took this time to notice not many people walk down this corridor. She slumped to the floor just moments before Asami came out. 

Asami came out looking the same as always with the same calm demeanour. - “So what'd she say.” Korra chirped at Asami.

Asami looked her in the eye and smiled a gentle smile - “You can't know, not yet at least.” Korra pouted but was quickly greeted by a quick peck on the cheek. 

-”You really must learn to wipe the lipstick off after,” Asami stated wiping her cheek and lips. Only now realising that the kisses earlier must have left a massive lipstick mark around her mouth. She even walked in front of almost all the school like that.

Korra offered Asami her arm and she took it willingly, walking back to their next class.

 

*** 

Stepping into the weird smelling room, they were to have monster gardening next. Asami went in first seeing as the door wasn't big enough for two people to walk side by side through so Korra followed suit. The whole class was gawping at them, though Korra noticed they were looking at Asami more. Korra pouted then shouted - “What are you looking at,” Then turned to Asami and said “gits,” under her breath which made her giggle a little.

Bataar, who was from Slytherin , stood up scraping his chair across the floor noisily in doing so. Everyone's heads snapped to the noise, - “Oh look it's little and her promiscuous friend.” This earned a few titters but just made Korra rage baring her teeth and drawing her wand. 

\- “Korra, no. It's just what earring here wants.” This also earned a few more titters.  
Bataar had earned this name in the second year of Hogwarts when people just had to pull his earlobe to make the little creep pant.

To this he slumped down in his chair sulking, staring at his shoes. 

Asami asked - “ Anybody else got a problem?” This earned a respective silence since she knew almost everyone's secrets, except Korra's for some reason.

\- “Did you have fun grinding.” Giggles Kuvira. This time it was Korra's turn to respond.

\- “Did you have fun having a loser party?” she mimicked the voice that Kuvira used on her and did so rather well.

The teacher finally interrupted this mini-teen war and made everyone settle, to get on with the lesson.

 

*** 

\- “Soooooo … Korra. What happened?”

-”When?”

-”In Katara's office obviously. Everyone knows what happened in the bathroom earlier, dumbass.” replied Opal who was one of Korra's closest friends.

-” Oh that … wellll … we got deducted 90 points I got 30 off, Asami got 60 off.” The avatar replied in an agitated tone. 

-”You rebel you, why'd you get 30 off and she get 60?”

-”Cuz I didn't stop her from carrying on.” She said this with a hint of satisfaction showing, whilst licking her lips at Asami, to which she noticed and rolled her eyes.

\- “Aaaaand Asami.” Opal was truly inquisitive about this. She clearly didn't know exactly what happened.

\- “She got 60 because she started it, which I don't think she regrets at all.” Korra was now slumped on her desk trying to sleep, seeing as what little sleep she did get, might have been great but it wasn't enough, the dreams consisted of Asami in the engineering room in a cream tank top, karkee baggy trousers and lace up heavy dutey boots; this also intensifies with oil and greece wiped across her face and arms. Korra had been lost in her thought's for most of the night after that accidental but worthwhile kiss. She closed her eyes and imagined the passionate kiss from earlier when Asami had finally released her from her death grip.


	4. The trip went wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk down to Tenzin's ended up in with the 2 girls in the infirmary.

After the class was over Korra waited for Asami outside the classroom, but when she apeared she was clearly distraught. 

-”What's up Sami.”

\- ”People keep saying that I’m just with you to know your secrets.” Asami cried, the sentence made her burst out crying and Korra responded by giving her a comforting hug. They were both slumped on the floor with Asami leaning into Korra's neck.

\- “Ignore them, they have no idea what your like, they probably just want to break us up because the most stunning chick in school is going out with a 'ransid little turd, like me'.” With this she extended a finger and prodded herself with it, indicating that she was referring to herself. “Quote intended.” Asami giggled.

After a long pause - ”You really think I'm stunning.” She asked looking up at Korra sniffling, with a small smile creeping across her face.

Korra blushed at what she had just said and nodded. Korra motioned towards the end of the corridor - “We should get going, it's lunch and I'm starvin.” And as if on cue her stomach did and almighty growl; she looked away sheepishly.

 

*** 

After being stared at for the whole of lunch, the girls parted ways and made their way to their next class. 

Korra was starting to walk to her next class, that is until she heard fast footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned just in time to see Asami running at her full pelt, arms spread wide and grinning like a mad man, (“cough, cough”) - woman. She crashed into Korra with a loud “umph,” and smushed her soft maroon red lips to Korra's own chapped one's.

This was obviously going to draw a lot of attention and within the 3 seconds after Asami had started to kiss her they already had a circle of onlookers.

\- “Sami, wh-what are you doing,” - Korra asked when they finally broke for air; she was now stood there pouting looking up at Asami.

\- “Oh you know, just giving my girl a fair well snog,” she winked and gave her a very sexy, mischievous grin.

Korra was now grinning too and gave her a tender hug with her face buried in Asami's neck.

\- “Next time, don't run at me full speed … you sexy thing.” And with that Korra gave her a peck on the cheek before letting go of Asami and walking away, whilst looking back and waving.

She found it hard to get through the slowly increasing volume of the crowd, so she decided enough was enough and performed the brightest lumos spell she could to make everyone look away because the light was so bright.

 

*** 

It was now the end of the day so Korra decided to visit Tensin the grounds keeper. He is usually in his hut at the bottom of the massive courtyard. 

Korra was just about to walk past the semi circle of stones outside the last exit to the outside when she heard voices of to her left and approaching quite quickly. She bobbed back next to the exit and hid there peeping round the corner.

\- “Ha, she deserved it,” Korra could make out Kuvira, Batar and another two who she had no clue on who the hell hey were.

\- “Well. You could have been a bit less harsh,” Came the voice of a little squeeky sounding kid.

\- “Yeah – it isn't her fault she's stuck with that twit.” This was the second kid she heard who was much deeper and he looked like a flipping wrestler.

\- “Oh, Bo you will never understand. True love.” Kuvira finally spoke, but did so In a cutesy pie voice. - “She is way out of your league, mate.” Korra made a mental note to personally see that one of her 'friends' were erased from friends list completely.

All four of them were now way past Korra down the corridor and about to turn left when this supposed Bo grabbed them and decided to go left instead.

Korra came out from her epic hiding place and proceeded towards Tensin's; when she heard that familiar voice call for help. It had a hint of fear and panic turning the voice from calm and collected to just on the verge of hysteria.

She instantly connected the voice to the face and ran over to where she had heard the voice escape. She came upon a very battered and bruised Asami who was trying very hard to stay conscious. Her usually perfect raven hair was an afro, her make-up a mess from crying and her clothes were torn in various places.

Korra swooped down to her and held her to which Asami finally passed out knowing she was in the safety of her unusually tanned, tonned girlfriend. Korra picked her up in the bridle hold and started towards the first aid room. She got some very dirty looks from passer by's, but she didn't care all she wanted was for Asami to be fine.

 

*** 

Upon arriving at the desired room she was greeted by two nurses rushing towards her. If Korra can remember correctly, their names were Kya and Jinora. 

Korra walked with them to the nearest bed. Once Asami was gingerly put down on the bed Kya got pumpkin juice out of the draw and started feeding it to Asami. She responded by coughing and spluttering and spitting it back out. She looked round questioningly at the three faces hunched over her. Korra sat down on the provided stool while the two nurses went to get a bowl of warm water to help clean Asami up.

Korra held her hand and smiled that crooked grin of hers, however Asami could detect a hint of sadness behind those azure blue eyes. Korra was never any good at hiding her escaping emotions through her face.

Asami giggled a little bit because she had gotten slobber all down Korra's robe.

\- “Hey, Sami. How'r you feeling?” Korra gave her hand a little squeeze that made Asami gasp in pain. She instantly softened it apologizing like mad.

\- “I knew you were my knight in shining armour.” Asami responded in a joking way.

\- “Yeah well, I wasn't enough of one to prevent this though was I?” With this just been said she leaned over to kiss Asami on her forehead.

 

*** 

It was around 2a.m. when Asami woke up and was talking to Korra who had no intention of leaving Asami's side any time soon, which was rather lucky considering it was now the weekend.

\- “Do you … do you know how I was kept for a little longer in Katara's office?”

\- “Yeah” Korra replied dubiously.

\- “Well, have you ever heard of Omega's, Beta's and Alpha's?” This was asked with a furrowed brow. It took Korra a little by surprise, but answered honestly, “Yes”.

\- “Well, Your an Alpha.” This earned a stunned gasp which Korra couldn't help but let it escape her lips. She looked at her boots then at Asami opening and closing her mouth like a fish. This lasted for about 2 minutes, until Asami finally broke the silence “But the weird thing is … i'm an Omega.”This earned ye another 2 minute silence with Korra's fish impression. “I was shocked at first as well, but it started making sense the more I thought about it. To be honest. What with being drawn together and your general strong aura.” To this she snorted and added “And your beauty,” this earned a blushed look away from Asami.

They stayed like this for another few stunned minutes. Until one of the nurses Kya walked in. “I have pumpkin juice for you Asami, a few more hours in here drinking this vile stuff should see you out as right as rain.” She piped cheerfully.

After Kya had helped Asami sit up more and helped her down the revolting substance; she left the room knowing there was something going on between the two.

\- “But that shouldn't matter though … should it … I mean were both girls?” Korra reached for her hand and held it for a while.

\- “It does if it goes further from kissing” she warned. “We'll have to be extra careful not to get too carried away.”

\- “I still don't get how I'm an Alpha though.” - “You do have an alpha father and your mother had an Omega mother. That has got to come into the facts somewhere. Anyway you have specific smell which I had only smelt twice before, but a very long time ago.” She said this while inhaling Korra's scent. Korra did the same and realised what she was talking about; Asami had that distinctive scent as well, similar to hers but not quite.

\- “I don't actually know who I inherited it off because neither parent was higher.”

\- “It's probably from your drop dead gorgeous looks and genius inventions, Sami,” she blushed hard at this comment, then leaned forward only to be greeted by pain and reverted back to how she was positioned. Korra responded by helping her back and carried on towards her face and gave her a long passionate kiss.

They pulled away and after a couple of seconds of happy silence the doors suddenly burst open breaking those rare few moments of calm bliss. Professor Tarrlok head of Slytherin stormed in with a face like thunder, which is quite ironic considering his favourite spell was a storm spell. - “Korra, out,” he barked but Korra didn't budge.

\- “If your wanting me to move then your going to fail miserably, I'm not moving until my girlfriend's better.” She said this with as much emphasis as possible, which Asami thought was seriously endearing.

\- “Fine your choice, but I must warn you that what you hear next is up to your own free will.” Tarrlok was going purple from annoyance, it was quite funny really if they wern't in this situation.

The Omega and Alpha glanced at one another then back at Tarrlok, from behind him came Kuvira, Batar, and two others one who looked so happy and the other who had perfect sleeked back hair.

\- “These four told me you beat them up?”


	5. the shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is about to receive the most amazing gob smacking jaw dropping surprise EVER.

Korra almost died from the cheek they had, to tell Tarrlok something that was obviously completely unrealistic. She swears they had cuts and bruises on their face that weren't there before. Kuvira, Batar, this apparent Bo and the little squeeky one stood just behind Professor Tarrlok, they were grinning wildly away just out of sight of Tarlok nudging each other, whilst looking at Asami.

She stood up, in front of Asami to make sure neither of them could get to her if they decided to not be so peaceful. Especially if Professor Tarlok were to leave them to talk it out.

\- “Asami you should know better than this, this is going to affect you absurdly into the future, what with being the future industry's CEO.” The four behind him were really struggling to not Laugh out loud at this point.

\- “But … but...” - “ No Sami he needs to see the truth that's right behind him,” in saying this she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow past Tarrlok and at Kuvira in particular then to the figure approaching amazingly quietly from behind all of them.

\- “Don't turn this around on them Missy.” Tarrlok was stood there, hands on hips, sterrner face as ever and an irritated tone that he was failing to hide if he was trying at all.

\- “Miss Kuvira, Wu, Bolin and Batar, it's one thing that you criticize and blame Asami and Korra, but it's another to lie about them.” All five of them spun round, nothing but fear and surprise etched into their faces. “ You four may go, but you have 60 points deducted and I expect to see you for detention every day for the next six months.”

Kuvira was the first to move, more out of panic than anything because she'd just been told off by one of the most powerful wizards of all time. The others followed like sheep, disappearing past the doors to leave a tense air around the four that remained. 

\- “Do you not realise that they are the victims here.” He exasperated.

Proffesor Raiko stood there watching what he'd say next but that saying never came, so instead Raiko sighed and replied “Seeing as you are completely blinded by your beloved houses lies, to not even see that they used a object manoeuvring spell on each other until they looked like that, came to you to blame these two (gestures to the girls behind him) and then get the joy of seeing their reaction. Which if I do say so myself was handled very well.” Tarloq was obviously trying to find words and desperately because his mouth was going with nothing coming out of it.

\- “Why did she not retaliate?” Raiko exasperated.

\- “Would you be able to move once kicked in the pelvis?” Raiko asked, daring Tarloq to question his authority further than he already had.

 

*** 

Seeing as the professor had just stormed out it was hard to believe what had just been disgust. Asami and Korra looked at each other with eyes wide and mouth agape. Whilst professor Tanroq stood there with an amused expression creasing the sides of his eyes. “I'll leave you two love birds to it then, i'll just go tell the others off a bit more then have a nice bru and a rich tea biscuit.

Korra watched him all the way out, his cape billowing behind him like a massive ribbon stuck to a fan. 

\- “Well, that was unexpected,” she finally managed to gasp. Asami hummed in agreement.

She leaned forward and pecked her lips and clenched Asami's hand which she had been holding since she sat back down when their two classmates and their henchmen vanished through the double doors. She looked towards the doors for a bit longer. Then back toward Asami to find a face of pain and a silent scream escaping her lips. Korra immediately helped Asami lie flat and pin her down while looking for the pumpkin juice. She had started panting in effort to stop from gasping herself, because Asami had a death grip on Korra's hand.

\- “Asami don't be frightened just relax I know what i'm doing,” she focused all her chi toward the jug of water standing next to them on the dresser, once she had managed to pry Asami's mit of hers, which immediately clutched at the duvet in an effort to endure the pain that was obviously encasing her lower body, so much so that her back was arched and her teeth were clenched so tight Korra could see her mouth reddening as each second past.

She put her fists together and felt for the water until there was a tug to which the water responded and rose out of the jug in an effortless rope. She glided it to the Omega in agony; she wound it around just under her breasts then spiraled it down and around her abdomen, hips and thighs. She kept the water flowing aroung her body until Asami started to relax and stared at Korra who was desperately trying to concentrate on what she was doing and not on the thought of Asami's lips on hers, kissing down her cheek and under her jaw … No now isn't the time to be thinking this!

After her last graceful move of her hands she guided the water back into it's jug where it became still again. Korra sat down with an “umph” and sighed a content sigh of relief thanking the spirits that it worked. She looked from her toes to those stunning green eyes that were staring at her in awe and shock.

 

***   
She was desperately trying to get Korra's attention but the tanned girl just looked at the door without realising her girlfriend was trying not to let the pain take over. Her whole body felt like it was in lava like she was being burned alive. It hurt especially in the pelvis where Kuvira had kicked her as hard as she could which sent her flying over stones and eventually landing where Korra found her.

The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't even let a scream pass her lips. The torrent of pain engulfed her forcing her to through her head into the cushions and arch her back so much that she was practically balanced on her head and heels. That's when she noticed it subsiding, just enough to open her eye and stare at Korra in both shock, amazement and longing. There was something about seeing such a beautiful girl stood there moving so gracefully with her hair everywhere and her eyes a brilliant white. 

Asami was finally feeling relief. All she could do now was watch Korra becoming the Korra she knew and loved so much.

She sat down still staring at her feet looking up a moment to catch her eye then straight back down at her feet again.

\- “Please don't scream Sami,” She asked this with a tinge of sadness. Asami moved her hand towards any part of Korra, grabbed it; just so happened to be her collar and pulled her in for a long deep kiss, Asami making sure to explore her mouth as much as possible.

\- “Why would I ever scream Korra, I love you,” This had apparently lightened her mood because she lifted her head and gave her a long warm hug. Asami could feel the warmth radiating from her girlfriend and clung on as if she was going to be taken away.

Korra gasped and instantly closed her mouth, Asami gave her a quizzical look - “nothing,” she said shaking her head and her hands were up in almost a surrender pose at Asami. “Korra, is it really nothing?”

To this Korra leaned in close and whispered, “Your healed completely, I didn't think it'd work,” Asami let this soak in; then to her realisation she realised her pain had subsided enough for her to move and there wasn't a scratch to be seen.

She looked from her hands to Korra and back again, mouth flapping like a fish.

 

***   
How it had worked she had no idea but apparently it had otherwise the Omega would have looked way less radiant and beautiful. But the biggest thing that mattered to her most was the fact that Asami hadn't panicked when Korra had revealed her ability like so many others had.  
Relief of seeing her girlfriend so healthy gave in to her lethargy of using so much chi at one time. She slumped back down and leaned onto Asami's bed, “Hey, Korra you okay,” Korra nodded, “I'm just gonna sleep a little bit,” with this her head slumped down with bending eyelids and zzz.


	6. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra had that same dream again. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this includes the all cheesy "I had that same dream again" stuff. So soz if ur not into this kind of thing. :)

She was in the air on something fury, a buffowl, yes that is what it is. She felt strong arms around her and could see a womans figure to the side of her vision. 

“Yip-yip” came a deep man's voice urging the creature they were riding to speed up, over the lights of a city they were passing over. 

The man talked to the woman but Korra had no idea what he said, but the moment he finished the woman got a wand out of her purse and started firing brilliant green light behind them. This caused a massive explosion from behind, which released hot air and caused the buffowl to suddenly increase in hight.

There was a new sensation gripping her body, like she was being shaken. However it stopped after just a second. 

They started to drop after a few more minutes of explosions and landed on a long street with street lamps lining it. The man got of with Korra and handed her to the woman, the woman had kind green eyes that looked into Korra's. 

A man had appeared down the street taking out the lights as he went, he appeared above Korra and was talking to the man while looking intently at her. 

Korra couldn't move an inch, she didn't know whether it was because she was wrapped in an incredibly tight blanket or she just couldn't move; there was the sensation again a feeling of shaking like she was caught in turbulence on a plain it stopped yet again after just a couple of seconds. then out of no where black whisps of smoke creeped in her vision, slowly crawling further and further until there was black, she tried to scream and move but she couldn't she just couldn't.

She was shaking for the last time, this time violently she could feel her arms being held in a grip like no other, her name being called, by distant voices that were angry, sad, worried. Worried. Why worried, she had never heard worried before always angry or some negative emotion. Her body settled again, almost at peace when ...

She opened her eyes and sat up so quickly her head started to spin, she was gasping for air like she had just been drowning, Korra had learnt how to control this feeling after so many other nightmares similar to this one, but non of them compared anywhere near as frightening as this one. She slowed her breathing, inhaled, exhaled, inhale, exhale … her vision was slowly returning to her bit byt bit she could make out the silhouettes of the figures above her there were, one, two, three, four, five, six and seven, eight. Wait no seven. 

She was encased in a liquid, at least it felt like liquid. All but her face outline under the surface. She could feel a gentle wave travelling up and down her body. Like when you float in the sea.

She looked up from her feet which were submerged still and at the first face to become focused.

\- “Professor Katara,” her mouth was dry and tasted of pumpkin juice. “W-what . . . doing,”

\- “Don't try to speak.” The voice of a familiar man, she looked in it's direction and found Tenzin smiling at her.

She looked back down and only just realised she was nude bar two strips of white fabarik barelly big enough to protect her dignity. Her arms wandered to her knee's and pulled them to her chest, resting her aching neck by letting her forehead collapse onto her knee's. 

She immediately felt arms pulling her back to lie down, but she didn't want to. She sat there like a brick being to stuborn to process what was going on. 

\- “Korra,” she looked for the voices owner searching amongst the faces until she finally saw those stunning emerald green eyes looking intently at her with a gentle sad smile.

\- “Hey Korra. How're you feeling,”

\- “Like a b...bomb's gone off and I-I ... was stood a metre away.” She rushed the end, because her throat started drying up

\- “Well you certainly look the part,” Korra let out a light chuckle and let her girlfriend relax her back into the pool. She actually got into the basin with her; even though highly advised not to, and crossed her legs under Korra's head, letting her rest on more than just the water. She must remind Asami later how comfy her legs are.

Korra searched for Asami's hand that instantly shot out to hers and held on, in a reassuring gentle grip that let their fingers intertwine. She let out a long sigh and fell back into a light slumber.

 

*** 

\- “Hey Korra, wake up hone,” Asami had woken around 5:00 when she realised Korra was still asleep, still holding her hand she reached over for a glass of water and licked down every last drop. 

\- “Hey you.” This time she was a bit more urgent, she knew Korra was bad with mornings but it wasn't even morning. This is why Korra had been late for almost all first period classes. She tried yet again and shook her lightly, only to receive nothing and to have her head bob about on her shoulders like a bobble-head.

She was getting panicky at this point and called the nurses. She kept trying to wake her up, trying and failing.

The nurses arrived being tailed by a professor Katara. Asami had no idea why, or how she had know it was urgent or even how she'd gotten down to the first aid room so quickly. They immediately started running when they saw poor Korra's lifeless body slumped onto the bed.

\- “What happened?” Jinora who was the best spiritual healer Asami had ever known asked.

\- “I-I don't know, I wake up to find Korra here and sweating,” Asami turned away from the approaching teachers and awkwardly lifted Korra until she was sat where Asami had been. Korra was now shivering.

\- “Korra,” she called the name a last time before six more figures appeared in the doorway. Jinora, Kya and Katara were helping Korra into a lying position all the while Asami was pouring a small glass of water. She bent over Korra tilted her perfectly sculpted jaw up and poured a little in, only to have it swallowed in one big glug. Her mouth was hanging open catching flys when the other figures finally gathered around the bed.

\- “We need to get her to the healing pool in my office”, came a voice echoing off the walls. It turned all heads her way while she ambled forward with full metal platings on. Hands behind her back and looking at Korra with permanent hatred etched into her eyebrows. She had two large scars taking up her left cheek and a manly face framed by a bun that was a bit too lose.

\- “Do you know what is happening?” this was asked of Tonraq who nodded solemnly at her. Jinora and Kya turned back round and started lifting Korra. “ah-ah-ah, are you forgetting someone.” She said this while pointing, Asami followed the point and ended up looking at her chest; she realised what this meant and instantly bent to pick Korra up herself.

\- “If she is going to recover quickly, Korra's trusted has to carry her.” She started wafting her hand towards the door, beckoning Asami to walk that way once she picked Korra up bridlestyle; she must admit she's surprisingly light for someone with such muscles.

Kya and Jinora announced they're going to stay behind.

Asami had been following Lin out of the building followed by the six teachers, they rounded a corner and came across a boat. It read 'The flight of the pheonix' and was a massive old 16th century battle ship. She climbed aboard and was led to a room two flights of stairs down, to which held a Queen sized bed and old furniture. A mirror took the middle of one of the walls the other was a wall sized window, blackened and the other wall bear, bar a chair with a neclectic mix of sleeping garments piled on it.

\- “Miss Sato, we are two days away from our destination, please make yourself at home, in the meantime.”

\- “HOW can you say that? Korra's unconscious and your saying it like were on a cruise!” Asami was less worried and more angry now that the adults were treating Korra this way.


	7. When one major thing turns into an even more major thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra attempted her chi thing but ended up in even bigger trouble than Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I feel like this chapters longer than the rest.

\- “How long has she been in there?” Jinora asked, she was rubbing her hands together, an annoying nervous habbit of hers.

\- “I don't know” came her reply, she was staring to worry also now, Asami hadn't eaten anything and hadn't slept in six days.

She had been worried about that girl since she first stepped through those blasted infirmary doors. She had many attempts to make small talk with Asami but had failed. Probably because of the way she had told her what was going to happen. 

\- “Hey, Lin,” came a very broken voice from within the enclosed doors.

Somehow she found herself sat next Asami watching Korra, who occasionally shook or moaned. Asami had taken care of Korra, washed her, fed her and let her drink. Somehow that girl was always hungry.. 

\- “What is going on?” Asami was turned towards Lin but still watched Korra. Her hair had accumalated dust from the amount of time she had been cooped up in here watching Korra, who was floating peacefully in the pool. Every other day Mako had come in to wave the water up and down her body to help in the healing prosses. It was still awkward between the two who had only broken up three months before Asami and Korra got together.

P.S. Mako had informed her of what had happened outside the room.

\- “When she was only a tiny girl her parents got killed by the dark lord. They had died and Korra was spared. Well I say spared … I mean targeted but survived.”

\- “Targeted how,”

\- “ She had an abiliaty that is very rare to find only those with a strong core and intense concentration have it, you are born with it and you can neither receive, nor expel this from your body.”

\- “Oh, you mean that water thing she did?” She was now looking at Lin with curiosity glinting in those dangerously green eyes.

\- “How do you know that?” Lin exclaimed.

\- “When I was in the infermary because Korra had found me from the four bugga's, I was in a lot of pain so she got the water out of the jug beside me and wrapped it around my body, her eyes and the water started glowing, her hair splaying out like a peacock and my pain was being relieved.”

Lin was taken aback by this, she had heard of fire chi's and earth chi's, being able to manipulate them in such a way that it could be moved to the benders free will, but she had never heard of a water bender, let alone one that could use it to heal. Lin's only met one of the other chi users and that was Mako; however he could only control a small amount at a time and still not achieve what Korra had.

\- “Did you just say she healed you?” Lin looked on quizzically.

\- “Yes.”

\- “That is probably why she collapsed, how could I have been so stupid.” With this comment Lin stormed out and headed towards the department of potions.

 

***  
Asami had been sat there for eight days now only drinking when either Lin or Mako came in. She didn't care for the others because they weren't doing anything to help Korra.

She eventually decided to eat half a role of bread, she felt herself getting a bit thin. She made sure Tenzin was the one looking over Korra while she went to get the food. Seeing as he was the one she could trust the most at the moment. 

She returned having demolished the bread, sat down and watched Korra, her chest rising and falling; her lips cracked and her skin going a pale brown. But she still looked like the strong, cocky grinned girl who liked seaweed noodles and hated mornings.

After just four minutes the door burst open with Lin, like normal, storming in followed by the five teachers and Mako. They swarmed the pool, Lin issuing instructions to them who each touched a very specific part of Korra. She told Asami to take the bottle and pour the contents into her mouth, when done she had to hold her upper arms and shake her softly so softly that it made the smallest of waves in the pool.

Asami was doing this for eight seconds when Korra suddenly shot up shaking. Looking around and stopping at professor Katara's eyes. She spoke little but got Korra asking one question, Tenzin immediately took up the job of telling her to shut it. She must have just realised what she had been dressed in and curled into a tight ball, all of them bar Lin and Asami went to grab Korra and pull her legs away but , Asami didn't know where Korra found the strength but didn't move an inch from the little ball she had formed.

Asami watched Lin shake her head and pointed to Asami. They retreated their hands and Asami took this as her cue. She rested her hands on Korra's shoulders at first and called - “Korra,” this allowed her to gently break the protective seal Korra had formed and help her lie back down, all the while she was smiling and Asami was being told off for getting into the pool with Korra. She didn't care though, her girlfriend was finally awake and talking and she didn't have the slightest care in the world for anything else. 

Korra fell back into a sleep but a lighter less worrying one, her breathing steadily helping Asami doze off until they were asleep together with her back pressed against the pools side.

 

***  
Korra woke with a start and found herself swallowing saliva which had accumulated making her sound like a flipping lawn mower.

She felt a comforting presence behind her, with a warm breath tickling her neck. She turned to her side to find Asami sleeping right next to her, with a protective arm on her waist and her other underneath Korra's head. She had managed to lace their fingers together, but then again Korra was a cuddler. 

Korra tried to move to face her without disturbing Asami, but she should have known that it would have disturbed her some how. A gut clenching growl came from with Korra and woke Asami up immediately. She sat up almost as if she were looking for danger, only then did she realise the intense blue eyes staring at her back with one hand tracing Asami's spine it snaked under her shoulder blade, this earned a gasp from Asami and Korra decided that she was going to inform the Omega of her comfy legs and a useful week spot. 

Asami flopped back down smiling at Korra, “How are you feeling,” 

Korra's stomach growled and found the two laughing at the reply. 

\- “Okay, okay there's a tray of food outside, I'll go fetch it,” with this Asami got up, walked to the door and brought the food back. What lay before Korra was a feast fit for a king. There were pinapples, bread and butter, yoghurt and banana's and other exotic foods that looked so weird.

The two polished off the food and just lay there content with their meal gazing at the ceiling. “Soooo, where are we?” Good point Korra thought. Where the hell are we?

They got up and dressed out of the white pj's that they had been dressed in, Asami got dressed in the bathroom because she didn't think she'd be able to keep her hands of Korra, plus she may have worried Korra a little by looking so thin. 

They left the room which had a queen sized bed, massive window and mirror behind a black door. 

T he pair hadn't walked far to find where they were. They came across a fountain in a big dark green tiled room that had windows that were opaque, looked almost like ice. There were people rushing about in smart suits and pressed to perfection shirts and trouser/skirts. Nobody even glanced at the two random teenage outsiders who were staring at them.

\- “Ah, miss Sato and I believe a miss Avatar,” Lin came over to them from her police group, she had just been disgusing stuff with. “If you wouldn't mind going back to the room, we would very much appreciate it.”

\- “No, no, no, where are we first and who you are then back to the room second.” Korra crossed her arms and pouted at Lin.

Lin gave a sigh of disgust and caved in to Korra's trade mark pout.

\- “We are in the ministry of magic, I am Lin Beifong the minister of magic, to whom it may concern  
I brought you (points at Korra) to get healed,” To this Korra just looked shocked more than anything.

\- “I don't need healing.” Korra felt really confused and probably looked it, but eventually after a few more moments of silence, upset because the other two were just stood there staring at her.

By now the rush hour must have past because now they and a few odd bods were all that stood in the main area. The sound of the portals spinning in the distance, crackling like nobody's business was enough to make Korra sleepy yet again; but she was determined to stay awake this time.

Lin took them for a tour of just part of the ministry but ended up walking for more than an hour. Eventually they came to a stop outside a door that red court, they stepped inside to find a single metal desk and three chairs, surrounded by blackened glass. Lin gestured for both girls to sit on one side while she plonked herself on the other side of the table.

\- “Now, do you know what happened before you went to sleep?”, she looked quizzically at Korra then lazily looking towards Asami. She got her wand out and started tapping her hand with it with impacience.

\- “Erm … I don't know myself, really; one minute I'm watching Asami in pain the next I'm wrapping water round her and it worked.” Asami gave Korra a dubious look, but she just a received a look of that said 'I know what I'm doing.'

\- “What worked?”

\- “I knew I could water bend but I never realised I could use it to heal, it was just a hunch.” Lin raised a brow.

\- “Mmmm, a very lucky hunch, if I didn't know any better you may have just saved Asami's life, chuck.” - “Her ... life.” Korra exasperated.

\- “That kick to the pelvis caused internal bleeding.”

\- “Wait how do you know I was kicked,” Asami was stood both hands on the desk staring Lin down with those intense green eyes. This had little if no effect, or she was very good at hiding her emotions.

Lin brought her hand up to her nose, index finger extended and tapped the side of her nose. “I have my ways.”

\- “Anyway miss Sato wasn't there something you should be thanking me for.” Korra raised a playful eyebrow when she turned her head to look at her with a rouge face.

\- “Well, y-yes … thank you for bringing Korra back.”

\- “Oh yeah, what exactly is going on may I just remind you?” She crossed her arms over her chest her toned arms drawing Asami's eye. At some point the pair had been given fresh clothes, surprisingly to their taste too. Korra received a black crop top and navy quarter lengthers. Asami on the other hand got a maroon jacket, leather boots, a black blouse and black army style trousers.

\- “Do you remember when you went to sleep in the infirmary?” - “Yes, that was like three hours ago.”

Lin and Asami exchanged worried looks, leaving Korra still in wonder land.

\- “Korra th-that was … eight days ago,” her eyes went wide pupils dilated slumped there with a grim aura. Asami went to comfort her girlfriend rubbing her upper arms, Korra rested her head onto Asami's shoulder accepting the comfort.

Having the Omega comfort the Alpha was the best thing Korra had felt in a long time. With this the two were guided back to the room. Lin said her goodbye's, apparently because she had other things to do, but Korra suspected it's the last time she'll see them and she seemed to dislike Korra. She felt that the latter was the main factor. 

They sat on the bed and talked with Korra finally telling Asami that her legs were indeed very comfy, Asami had turned a deep red, but offered for Korra to rest on her legs again but this time, thankfully not because Korra was in trouble or because she'd been to embarrassed to lie there with just those few scraps of white for decency.

Asami started stroking Korra's forearm, this was stirring something in Korra and she couldn't help but let a light moan pass her lips. Asami stopped and looked at Korra with an amused smile.

\- “What was that?” Asami in her politeness was suppressing a laugh.

\- “Well … I-I … um – My arms are sensitive,” Korra felt heat rising to her face, as Asami looked on.

Asami leant down to kiss Korra' a long passionate kiss replaced the traced one, as Korra reached a hand up to the side of Asami's face. The hand slowly creeping further round and into Aasmi's long silk locks. Korra deepened the kiss further when Aasmi stroked her arm knowing what it caused but carried on regardless.

Korra moaned into Asami and blushed further, she could feel Asami smile against her lips.

Korra started feeling warm however and decided to stop. She put a hand to Asami's shoulder and eased her back. Asami looked offended at such a gesture.

\- “If I don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to.” - “I'm sure security are getting quite the show out of this.” Korra pointed to the camera she saw earlier. Asami turned pink and looked back at Korra.

She thinks Asami must have agreed with Korra because the next moment a traced kiss appeared then disappeared just as quickly. Korra smiled at her when Aasmi leant an elbow either side of Korra's head and rested her head on her hands.

They carried on gazing at each other until they both fell asleep.


	8. jelousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's private tinkering room was intruded. Very suspicious.

Finally getting back to school felt so good for Asami, being in such familiar surroundings, and being able to tinker with projects in her case. She had been warned about what she should do if Korra did fall asleep again and any teachers that taught Korra were told to immediately go to Asami or her class and tell her.

She was sat infront of the fire on the floor in the common room, in the midst of a project she'd been working on for the past hour when, - “Hey, Salami, what was all that about you and Korra taking off for eight days?” God, it had to be Mako who asked this didn't it.

\- “I cannot say.” Asami said bluntly not taking her eyes of the little box that she was dismantling yet again.

She felt a hand grab the front of her robes and lift her to standing.

\- “I asked what happened.” This had drawn the attention of the rest of the house in the lounge.

\- “And I said not telling.” Mako's face went from slightly angry to seriously pissed off in one swift frown.

\- “Listen you. I don't know what you were doing but it had better not have been anything like that.” He said that with a creeping red face.

\- “Oh you mean sex, pfff no.” By now she knew her intimidation was working because his grip was loosening and he was bright red.

However Mako saw through this when a grimace snook to the corner of Asami's mouth. 

\- “Listen here Asami I-” He was cut off when he found a wand prodding into his throat, Asami squinting at him with hatred.

\- “Listen here Mako, just because your my ex, doesn't make you someone who can judje me for who I date.” - “Now, we both know what spell I can use to make you let go don't we?” This led to Mako letting go of Asami and turning round in a huff.

 

***   
Korra started down the last flight of stairs to the lounge when Mako stormed past, looking at her with really, seriously pissed of essence. She looked back and wondered what had just gone down.

The moment she walked through the door, the wall of tension blasted her when she saw Asami stood in front of the crackling fire, all eyes that were available staring at her. Her face lit up when Korra appeared and walked over giving a few dagger eyes.

They embraced Korra burying her head in Asami's neck, she felt Asami rest her chin on Korra's head.

They pulled apart with Korra's hands on Asami's hips and Asami's arms around Korra's shoulders dangling freely at the back. They gazed at each other until, - “what just happened?”

Asami sighed and took Korra by the hand and led her to the bookcase where only a few were collected. 

\- “It's just Mako being a right nob.” Her eyes glinted with mischief.

\- “It looks more than just that, you may be calm all the time buuut . . . I'm getting good at predicting what your thinking. You know.” She said this so certainly that she'd even convinced herself that she knew her Omega.

\- “Those puppy eyes really are irresistible ... Ok Mako threatened me then I threatened him with words first time. Then he threatened me again with this impending doom in his tone; until I finally threatened him with a spell.” - “He didn't hurt you did he?” A fire lit in Korra something she'd never felt before.

\- “No, no he knows I'm the better witch.” Asami put as much snobbishness into it, Korra smiled her cocky smile. Asami leaned down to kiss her which was met by a willing mouth, they broke apart for air; - “don't ever leave me like that again.” Asami whispered.

\- “I would never, if I could help it.” She whispered back and was met with a sad smile.

\- “And you still haven’t learned to wipe the lipstick from your face, have you?” Korra turned bright red, - “Only because I want to show off my sexy Omega.” This was so quietly whispered that she leaned up right next to Asami's ear to make sure she was heard. Asami turned bright red just before she turned round announcing her absence due to her persons being in the engineering department. She turned round one last time gave Korra a wink before moving through the door and closing it in one swift motion.

 

***   
Finally reaching the room which held her inventions; she'd made sure the room was hers and hers only by paying off the school.

Entering the room she sighed at the feeling back in such a familiar oily environment. Reaching down to the nearest table her hand groped a contraption that was far from finished. It was planned to be a compact taser of sorts.

The room was no more than 3x3x4 metres but had plenty of weird and wonderful items just waiting to be finished by the young CEO. She looked to the farthest end of the room which only held one rouge box. The box had been given to her by her mother before she died. It held an air loom of necklace ribbons of all colours, shapes and silkiness'. Her favourite was by far the red ribbon with blue weaved edges. The ribbons lay on a bed of velvet which hid a perfect circle of marble, the marble was textured with vibrant blue swirls.

She held the object for a few more minutes missing her parents, before being rudely walked in on by Tarloq.

He stopped dead when letting his eyes rest upon the box Asami was holding. A look of pure hatred twisting in those cold dark eyes. Asami got her wand out placing the box down protectively behind her.

\- “What are you doing? You know this room is off limits to anyone bar me and Professor Raiko.” Her wand was now levelled at Tarloq's chest, ready to respond to any sight of negativity towards her inventions. If there was one thing she couldn't stand was someone intruding into her creative space without her trust or permission.

\- “Oh … I was – I was just ...” He thumbs the door behind him.

\- “Still doesn't explain why you came in here in the first place?” Asami raised an eyebrow tensing even more so.

\- “Well to be honest I saw the door open and thought, 'Ooh I've never seen this room before'.” With this he exited. His black robe trailing around the door frame like smoke leering back out of the door. His footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor.

She exhaled shakily turning back round to replace a lock that had some how gotten lose from the box. Placing a spell over it and then finally going over to pick a little something for her girlfriend.

Exiting the room she locked it and made sure a strong repeler spell was placed around it. It was coming towards the end of lunch time and she needed to get going for architecture. 

 

***   
Korra was just about to turn the last corner when.

\- “Korra, hey Korra,” came a chirpy voice and fast light footsteps. Asami appeared next to her they rounded the Korra and walked past Kuvira and her henchmen. They exchanged dagger eyes and carried on.

\- “Promise me something will you?” Asami asked and stopped Korra then turned her to look at Asami.

\- “Sure what?” Upon hearing these words Aasmi slipped a small brown parcel into Korras robe and put a finger to her lips.

\- ”You mustn't open this until your next match, ok.”

\- “O-kayyyy,” Korra was really confused at this and gave Asami a questioning look only to be served a look of mystery. She can never quite figure out what goes on, in that brilliant brain of hers. Stepping through the biology doors for monster plants, all was silent. Not the first time; but somehow this felt wrong, on so many levels.

All eyes were pinned on her not Asami just her even when Korra gave a few glares it didn't make much difference.

\- “Miss Avatar, if you could please seat yourself.”

Korra sulked over to her seat and plonked her-self down handing a few more glares around, Asami followed suit but did it on the other side of the classroom; immediately being bombed with questions by Bolin. 

Korra saw Aasmi sneer at Bolin who turned to a face of disgust.

She barely paid any attention to the lesson because of the thoughts clouding her head from the events of the past couple of days. The only thing Korra was aware of was the occasional disgusted glances from her classmates or the even rarer concerned glance.

 

***   
Leaving the classroom Asami couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, she had been stared at so much now, compared to before she kissed Korra, she was the secluded anti-social engineer, that no-body really noticed. However whenever Korra walked past her she'd always look and grin. Asami blushed at the thought, but kept her head down to not appear as a wierdo.

She hurredly rounded the door and ran into an out of breath Korra, who was bent over double looking up to Asami. She straitened and gave the omega a hug. 

\- “It's now the weekend” Asami whispered to Korra. Korra shuddered under Asami's breath and pulled back grinning.

\- “How's about we go to mine and I'll introduce you to my parents?” Asami took the offer up and pecked Korra on the lips. With this they walked hand in hand to the dorm where they were going to pack a rucksack and venture out. Asami decided right there and then that she was not going to let Korra go ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending's a bit sudden and doesn't sound quite finished. If you want another chapter please email me. 
> 
> 11cp3463@congletonhigh.com


	9. The match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the efforts of school led to a little saucy bit. However it was quickly interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing style for this particular story is changing. Soz if it is. :)

Finally getting to there destination of being at a Quidditch match which was the fire ferrets vs buffowls Asami collapsed on Korra and brought them both tumbling down in there tardiss tent. The bed was queen sized and a stove lay in the corner. 

Korra had insisted on going 4hours earlier than they really needed in order to get a good camping spot. She was right and the place they got was at least minimum distance from the boundaries to the pitch, which was like 3 football fields in distance.

Asami felt Korra move her head to rest on her chest and had her face looking up to Asami with those drop dead gorgeous blue eyes.

\- “Soo … what do we do now?” Asami asked. She had a good few things in her mind but wasn't sure whether Korra was ready for them. But that didn't stop her from wondering what it'd be like, taking the innocence from her loved ones eyes.

\- “I've got some movers and a projector, the nuktuk ones are super cheesy but fun?” Asami suggested but she really didn't care at that moment in time, just being with her girlfriend was enough for her to enjoy the couple of hours before the match.

\- “Yeah, we've got plenty of time to kill, why not”. With this Korra sat up pulling Asami with her.

Once Asami had finished setting the mover and projector up she draped herself on Korra so that her legs were on the bed and her head was in Korra's lap. She started subconsciously stroking Korra's forearm's; this elicited a soft moan from her girlfriend. She looked up at Korra who was now bright red from embarrassment and looking anywhere but Asami.

This was one of the cutest things she had ever seen her do and carried on doing it. Korra started inhaling short quick breaths, Asami leaned up and kissed Korra. Her tongue licking Korra's lower lip which parted with some desperation. Her tongue was soft and extracted a light moan from herself.

She sat up and cupped Korra's face keeping her other hand going on her forearm. She at all the way up and pushed Korra onto her elbows keeping the contact of the kiss. She found her hand creeping up the back of Korra's short revelling in the smooth skin.

She pulled back and asked Korra for the ever so silent question, she received a cocky grin and a hand to just under her shoulder blade – curse Korra and her exquisite memory – she pulled the hand from within the shirt to unclip the front.

Asami couldn't remember when Korra's shirt had been flung across the room but the sight in front of her now, perfect breasts wrapped by a few strips of white. Asami noticed a single bead of sweat run down the length of Korra's neck and down into the cleavage beneath. She leaned forward kissing Korra, but only giving her a chased kiss, they trailed down the length of her neck and down to Korra's collar bone. She brought her lips to the taught muscle between Korra's neck and shoulder and started nipping, then soothing the tampered skin. She brought her other hand back to where it was before.

She found raised skin that felt to be swirling patterns – That's rather odd.

\- “What's up Sami?” Damn she must have seen me frowning – She had kept her hand where it was feeling her way round the raised skin.

\- “What's that on your back?” - I really must see what it is – She climbed off the bed and pulled Korra with her.

\- “Wait you can feel it? That's not right” Korra was now frowning despite herself and brought her own hand to her back. She felt where Asami had moved her hand to, a wall of realisation hitting Korra.

\- “That's not meant to be raised” There was a note of panic in her voice now.

Asami detected this and brought a hand to cup the side of Korra's neck, she leaned her forward and brought their foreheads together. She looked her in the eye and calmly stated - “Turn around now”. Korra did as told and turned around lifting her pony tail over her shoulder.

The extravagant sight before her took Asami's breath away. She found light skin which was swirling in symmetrical lines within an oval guide. The top appeared to be the head because it was detached and a single diamond held the middle. However the skin wasn't just light it was light blue and glowing softly. Asami brought her hand up to follow the design. Her hand brought itself down in following the tattoo and noticed the bottom part was hidden by Korra's trousers – heh, I'd better stop before I get too carried away.

 

*** 

She could feel Asami tracing the tattoo on her back, feeling her hand gradually move lower and lower, she got to the the left side of her lower back and stopped taking it away. There was a pang of loss when the heat of Asami's hand disappeared.

\- “Why's it glowing” - That's odd it's never glowed before - “... unless” She inhaled deeply and rushed to replace the shirt. It only ever glowed once before.

\- “unless what?” Korra had turned round to face Asami still clipping the front of her shirt up.

\- “A while ago, when I was little, he who must not be names got into my home. He killed my parents and tried to kill me.” She had started ringing her hands now and was stopped when Asami reached her hand out and held hers.

\- “Well he used the avada kedavra curse on me but it somehow backfired. I have had this scar (gestures to her back) since then. Apparently.” Tears began pricking the edges of her eyes. She dropped her head.

\- “That is also how I obtained the power to move water as an element. But it only glows when a powerful equalist is near. But it has never glowed blue before. He must be near”. As if on cue naga flew in through the tents opening holding a letter in her claws. She landed on Korra's shoulder and rubbed her head against Korra's. Asami reached forward to pet Naga but she tried to nip her - “Heyyy, eeaaasy, she's a friend.” Naga looked back at Asami and allowed the girl to gingerly stroke the top of the snowy owls head.

\- “Oh it's from Opal” She unravelled the parchment and read allowed:

We are currently on out way there, however a massive problem has just occurred.  
We have received news from Raiko telling us to tell you that you need to be told,  
to return immediately.  
We didn't hear why just that you need to do so the moment this letter showed.  
P.S. don't care about the match your safety is n.o 1 priority at 't' mo. ;)

\- “Why would she send a letter like that?” Her question was answered when a woman dressed in grey and brown flew through one side of the tent and out the other.

\- “So this is definitely an emergency” She reached into her shoulder back, which was lying on the floor next to the bag, retrieving a wand and leather clad glove with brass coloured metal components. She slipped her hand into it, flexed her fingers and the glove crackled to life with electricity.

\- “Snazzy, did you make that?” Asami replied with a quick nod, blushing when Korra gave an impressed wink. She pulled her own wand out and got into a fighting stance. She crept around the side of the tent to where the hole had appeared and peeked outside. From here she could see the arena due to its spotlights. There was a blimp hovering above the open space with wires stretching all the way to the grass. She took note of the deep red bottom and its shape not unlike that of handle bars. It was lit up from underneath by the arenas lights.

By the time the pair had both climbed out of the hole the screaming had intensified and the blimp was slowly retracting its lines with what could only be people on them.

She took one informative look round and saw other tents either left alone, on fire or just generally squished due to sheer volume of panicking people.

Looking further past all the clamouring people she set her eyes upon a close knitt group going round setting things on fire. Some civilians held a resistance but most just ran, ran as fast as their legs could carry them.


	10. Korra's talents are only just appearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight the equalists but will they be able to keep the fight up?

Korra found herself lying on the ground with Asami tucked underneath her; one of the equalists had aimed at them. An explosion of sorts had carried on next to her when she dived grabbing Asami along the way. 

The pair were up and moving now, not to safety but towards the enemy. Korra could see at least one bender within the group and he was heavily guarded whilst setting random tents alight. The group must have seen the two anomaly’s running towards them because the fire bender had stopped setting tents on fire and had proceeded towards the front of the group.

\- “Get behind me now” Asami realised what Korra was about to do and decided it probably was best to stand behind the alpha.

Korra got into a crouch, wand forward, other hand perched above her head. The ground was muddy from the movements of the fans. There were a few boulders to her left and a lake a few acres a way. 

\- “Hope you like surprises” Korra said holding her breath, just loud enough for Asami to here. She felt Asami clutch the back of her t-shirt in a way that didn't restrict her from moving. She put her wand back in it's place which really confused the group – perfect.

She pulled her hands together standing upright. Closing her eyes, she swiped her right arm and leg backwards in a circular fashion, foot dragging, hand pointing up. She brought the hand back to her body and pushed upward. Mass rumbling started and the ground started shaking; knocking everyone off balance.

She repeated these movements with her left arm and leg finishing with both arms in the air. The rumbling was now forming two cracks creeping round either side of Korra. She shot back to her wand stance opening her eyes, seeing the eyes not full of hatred but of horror. She knew her eyes were glowing, her shirt lighting up at the back from her tattoo, she flipped her right hand to face upwards and the two cracks formed into two balls of earth, dug seemingly from the ground. 

Korra was now stood there arms extended reaching for the two balls of rock hair flailing, eyes bright and muscles straining to keep the two masses up. She swung her screaming arms round, bringing the rock with them; the masses flew toward the group squishing a few who were to dumbfounded to move.

\- well I hope that hasn't put Asami off – the rest of those that weren't squished were now firing at Korra and Asami. Korra had brought up a slab of rock by fisting the air with both arms. She enclosed them until a cylinder with a dome had formed around them. She couldn't see Asami's expression but didn't need it when soft lips found hers.

\- “I need you to trust me on this one okay.” she whispered.

\- “Korra I would trust no matter what, ha that was a bit cheesy, sorry” she felt for Asami's waist and brought the Omega forward flush against her body.

 

*** 

Being so close to her girlfriend took Asami's breath away, feeling the perfectly tones muscles brush against her. She could feel the hands wrapped round her making slow gentle movements calming her from the dark – never really been a huge fan of the dark.

However that feeling of comfort didn't last long as she felt herself sinking, wait no it was water not mud. Water that was swirling round her and Korra's legs, it rose to just below there shoulders. She clung to Korra and felt a soft chuckle ripple through her body.

A light appeared before her, looking into it she found herself to be peering through water at two dots. Curved edges framing the two lines and occasionally the odd random tentacle like thing.

Another light appeared but this time from above, she found the shell of the dome was slowly melting away revealing more of the outside world and where she was. As the last fewe drops of earth and mud ceased to stand she found a blue tinted cylinder flowing round them. Multiple white lines swirled round them, the bubble was about a metre in diameter and now appeared to be hovering, her and the Alpha suspended in mid air in water.

She looked back to Korra and found the girl smiling back to her, her eyes replaced with glowing orbs, hair everywhere – that must have been what those tentacle things were then – her arms were moving rhythmically keeping the water round them swirling while a smaller one surrounding their heads and shoulders was revolving. 

She could see the equalists staring up at them, they were now a few metres into the air. 

Their leader was now cowering behind one of his comrades and gawking in horror.

Out of no-where two tendrils of dirt flew at the group, they smashed into the men and knocked a few unconscious, leaving their leader and two others who were running away closely followed by the guy with the moustache. The moustache had appeared when the leader was hit with one of the tendrils – I will name you tache – Asami mused to herself.

She heard a faint shouting to her right and saw Opal appearing on the horizon, racing towards them. She feels Korra collapse in her water bubble then it disperses dumping them on the ground soaked. 

Asami now realises what Korra just did and regrets leaving the potion in Hogwarts. 

Opal reaches them just as more equalists start to appear. Asami leaves Korra with Opal and stands up, glove in her right hand, wand in her left. She braces for the equalists who were plenty in number. She was outnumbered ten to one. However her girlfriend was collapsed behind her and Opal can't fight too well. 

The first of the new lot run at her all guns blazing, he goes down easily with a quick crouch and hand to the back. He was all bark and no bark.

The second, third and fifth came at her at once; she coffee ground knocking the circling men onto their backsides, she brings her wand about all three and commands - “banishing curse” - they go flying in all directions with on of them slamming into one of the others bringing them down with him.

The last five stand at an inquisitive distance watching Asami who was now crouching glove and wand outstretched. 

\- “Avada kedavra” - the first to move shouts, he was blocked by Asami's arch of electricity that she had over wired the glove to make. Unfortunately in doing so the others took this opportunity to strike.

They simultaniosly shout - “Crucio” The first strike hits Asami's shoulder, a burst of pain causes Asami to curse. The second hits her upper thigh then her forearm. By now Asami was in so much pain she couldn't even stand up right. She had fallen to the ground in red-hot pain coursing through her body, mouth open in a silent scream and frozen from clenched muscles trying to take the grunt of the pain away from the hit areas.

 

*** 

\- I should really stop doing that - She pryed her eyes open in time to see Asami hit with bright green bolts hitting her. She watches as the Omega collapses curling up on the ground. The equalists were approaching ever so gingerly towards Asami.

Well Korra was having non of it, she forced her aching limbs to move and do something. She manages to take a wobbly stance. Places one foot in-front of the other and by the time she reached her girlfriend the men and woman were almost upon them. With the last of her strength she encourages fire to burst from her mouth singing the group in-front of her. 

She was determined to not go down without a fight – they'll never get their grubby mits on Asami if it's the last thing I do – She had no idea where this thought came from but decided it was a good thought.

She backs up slowly to crouch next to Asami and fire bursts of rock at the remaining equalists. She got five head-shots and all that could be heard was her breathing, distant footsteps, chunnering and the sound of cameras. 

She sat next to Asami holding her hand which was being crushed and passed out. She was too exhausted to make sure Asami got the attention she needed, because she was still in all that pain.


	11. the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white lotus had gotten facts so terribly wrong, and they had to pay.

Waking up to loud arguments and bright lights Korra had decided that she'd close her eyes until her head cleared. 

Remembering the last thing she could remember she was seeing equalists approach her and Asami, once they'd jumped through the tent’s newly found hole. She groaned as she caught glimpses of other happenings, she couldn't remember much because of the avatar state. She can never remember much in the state.

Then a voice drew attention to it by clearing their throat, it silenced all others. The room was deadly quite, quite enough to be able to hear a pin drop. 

\- “As you are all aware equalists attacked the Quidditch match and Korra and here 'ahem' girlfriend managed to stop them.” The voice was familiar to her somehow.

Korra managed to peel her eyes open focussing enough to look towards the direction of the voice all backs were faced to her. Heads down supposedly writing what on Korra had no clue. But the room was white with blue trimmings. She was layed yet again in a pool of water, however this time she had her boxers and bindings on – at least they're more descent than before.

Then a thought hit her like a bus – Asami. She grabbed the side of the pool and heaved her heavy body upwards. Blood rushing out of her head she stilled letting it settle. The voice was still going, and she still couldn't distinguish whether she new it or not.

\- “The avatar will not be questioned until she has recovered.” - avatar, I wonder who that could be? - Putting her arms determinedly to either side of the pool she silently pushed upwards out of the water. Managing to coax her stiff legs underneath her somehow able to support her weight she focused all her energy into standing up.

Now having stood up on wobbly legs she could see the source of the voice. Lin was stood there with these people. She looked over the shoulder of one of the shorter ones and saw a note-pad. They were reporters – That's odd why would reporters be here? - Then the a wall of guilt hit her this time – Asami!

\- “ASAMI” She bellowed in the hope that she was nearby. Korra must have added a little more umph to the shout than she'd realised because everyone in the room was cringing.

They all turned in unison away from Lin mouths agap and staring at her as if she was impossible.   
Suddenly she felt her neatly piled clothes next to her jitter across the floor and onto her feet. Bending down to the foreign object wrapped within the clothes she found the little parcel Asami had given her not so long ago. She brought it close to her face oblivious to the reporters now rapid fire questions. She pealed the brown paper of it relieving it of the string also. Under the packaging deep red peaked through, it took Korra a little by surprise actually.

By now the reporters had shut the hell up – thank the goddess – she pried the box open to reveal a stone. It was onyx in colour and had the appearance of a diamond, faint white lines decorating it. They folled it's edges perfectly and glowed to Korra's touch.

It buzzed to life and hovered above her hand – this must be what had answered to her – she leaned closer to the object eyeing it suspiciously.

\- “Asami” she whispered to it. The little object buzzed to life and darted to the dorrway waiting for Korra to follow. The reporters new better than to stand in her way.

***   
She had been following it down corridors for over two minutes now. It zipped round corners waiting to be seen by Korra before zipping round yet another one.

Korra had started doubting the little stone when she had entered a heavy wooden door that hid corridors made of sandstone and held torches – so incredibly bizarre – until the stone had come to an abrupt halt at the end door. It had black bars at head hight and thick metal hinges held the door in place.

She crept towards the door grabbing the stone and shoving it into her cleavage, having forgotten her clothes. She peered in through the bars and gasped at what sight she took in.

Korra felt her face drain of colour when she saw Aasmi. However this wasn't going to be the longed greeting she'd anticipated. 

Angered to the point of fury she ripped the hinges off the door and flung it aside like it didn't weigh a ton. Asami was in the middle of a hexagonal room, each wall of which held different instruments.

There was blood splattered on the floor around Asami who was tied up. She was nude with ropes digging into her under her arms, breasts, hips and thighs. Her arms were tied behind her back and ankles shackled to the floor. The rope burning under her breasts was attached to the shackles so that she was bent double over her legs. 

Korra was too stunned to move any further until Asami moved slightly with a pained moan escaping her in doing so. The door had been facing Asami's side so her hair was hung just out of view of her face. 

She spoke in a broken raspy voice that held determination - “I … I-I won't … let you hurt Korra.” She coughed then carried on - “I love Korra and n-nothing can ... change that.” Her breathing was now becoming strained with anticipation. - “I would never hurt her … the equalist hurt me with that -that spell.” She was now crying in the effort to keep herself from shaking.

Korra reached down to touch Asami's shoulder, feeling the Omega tence underneath her saddened Korra, but then as soon as Asami had tensed she softened. - “Korra?” Asami tried turning her head, her neck was too weak to do so and let her head linger near Korra's feet which were bare and had paced round to Asami's front.   
Korra crouched and let Asami gasp in happiness. However it didn't last because a voice entered the room.

 

\- “You should not be in here,” Korra looked up to find a big burly man blocking the light in the doorway. He stood firm not budging an inch when Korra approached him bold as brass – of course he wouldn't flinch I'm in my boxers, stupid cow – she mentally slapped herself for being such a noob.

She heard Asami whimper when he spoke again - “That thing is not worthy of your attention” - He folded his arms and took the gap between them smaller.

\- “First of all, mate. I have every right to be here. She is my girlfriend and I'm not leaving without her.” Korra stated folding her arms also and cocking her hip.

The man reached to his back pocket and this encouraged Korra to fall into her fighting stance instantly. The man raised a brow and brought his hand back, holding it in surrender. However Korra faltered never and instead raised one of the hinges that she'd bent off the door earlier up and idled it steadily towards the man's head.

\- “What's going on and who the hell are you?” she managed to keep the shouting out of the sentenced but her voice was very clearly raised.

\- “Well, miss. The girl over there just happens to be a curse user.” Korra furrowed her brow wondering what curse she'd used if any at all. - “She used the crucio curse on the men at the Quidditch match.”

\- “Hold it she never used the crucio curse on anyone. If anything she was hit with it.” Korra had brought the hinge a little closer to the man's head waiting for an indication that he wasn't going to be so calm about this.

The man uncrossed his arms and reached back again gaining success at whatever he'd reached for before Korra wacked him one round the head. He fell unconscious in the doorway.

Korra let out a sigh and ran back to Asami. About half way however alarms started blaring red flashing lights appearing in the doorway – crap he had an alarm, why did I not see that coming – Reaching Asami she bent the shackles free and cut the ropes with the metal she had acquired. - “Don't worry toots I'll get us out of here.” By the time Korra had freed Asami she was collapsed on the ground from being kept awake by the bound ropes.

\- they will pay for what has happened – with this she carefully lifted Asami onto her shoulders and ran through the door with half a mind to kick the man's face on the way, but she was annoyed at the fact that she was barefoot and so decided against it.

Running back the way she came she decided to release her fury on any who dare get in her way.


	12. bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami somehow opens her eyes, however what she sees is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen ever!

aking up to find sparkling azure eyes gazing into her was the most beautiful thing Asami had witnessed in all her tormented life.

\- “Korra! What happened?” This shook her to her senses and where they were. Korra was in her bindings and couldn't see any lower than her fabulously toned stomach. She found herself wearing a coat that was neither hers or Korra's. It was the deepest shade of blue and the length of collar closest to her chin was fur as soft as a kitten. Her arms were crossed over her front and she could feel a gentle breeze tickling her bum.

Katara's face loomed over her closely followed by Jinora, faces etched with concern. Jinora pressed a cool hand to her forehead, this allowed her to realise that her temperature was high and pulse racing.

She looked past them at the ceiling in all its old antique splendour. She recognised it as being Katara's office she had, not so long ago, been told off in.

Korra carried on walking through a doorway she didn't realise was even in the room. Her head trying to put her memory’s in order trying to work out when the door had gotten there; when out of no where she stumbled upon the last few hours. 

Her heart stopped realising what had happened and also who's coat was currently covering her. She grabbed at it in an attempt to remove the fowl item. 

Korra noticed when the coat fell away. Her breathing increasing rapidly, chest rising and falling juddering, fighting for breath. She could feel herself loosing consciousness from lack of oxygen; however Korra started into a slow jog, skidding to a halt then gently lowering her down. Water climbed from her feet and upwards slowly circling her body. Her bum and shoulders were lowered and she felt the water pulse from Korra's touch.

Korra brought a hand to her chest, straddling her in the process. The Alpha leaned down until their lips skimmed against one another.- “Asami, calm down your hyperventilating”. Her other hand came up to cup her cheek, helping to relax Asami enough for her to lean into the warm touch.

\- “You know, your not meant to be in the pool also?” Jinora had bent down onto her knees next to the pool helping Korra out. She uncapped a bottle and poured it's contents in the pool with her. The pool glowed, turning from a neutral blue to a vibrant green. Asami could feel her aches and pains eb away, having not realised they were there.

\- “It's alright Sami it's just me, Jinora and Professor Katara” Korra gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to when she had finally found Korra's warmth with her own. She felt a slight tug on her upper lip, feeling the smile deepen when Korra leaned down to kiss her. It was brief but gave her something to hang onto.

\- “She has whip marks all over her back and is dehydrated. The bondage burns aren’t as bad as the lashes but still need seeing to. The potion I added to the pool will help the lashes healing process, however they may leave scars depending on how mentally ready she is to accept them.” Jinora had leaned down yet again once Korra had moved her head. She could feel her temperature dropping thanks to the cooling water surrounding her naked body.

Her Katara and Jinora spaced themselves around the edge of the pool reaching down into the pool simultaneously, gentle waves guided themselves around her body focusing on any area that she winced at from having the waves pass the sensitive muscle. After half an hour of the fluid finding glitches in her skin Korra eased her out of the pool.

Strong muscular arms wrapping round her shoulder blades and under her knees. 

They walked to a room off to the left opposite the door they had entered through. The room had basic white décor and a vase of red roses stood on the dresser.

Korra lowered her to the bed and helped her to sit upright. - “I, really need a bath.” Asami smirked. Korra had turned bright red in the fact that she was now sat next to a completely naked Omega. She averted her eyes and mumbled, - “I'll go run a bath” - with that she got up and walked to yet another door, she caught a glimpse of polished granite surfaces and a large bath that looked very enticing.

A few moments later and Korra re-emerged sheepishly, - “Would you like any help getting in there” She came close to Asami kneeling beside her whilst having a go at standing up, she stood up took a wobbly step forward and was glad Korra was there to catch her.

She leaned on the Alpha gratefully slowly waddling to the door. Passing through the door she took in the impressiveness of the bathroom and looked to her girlfriend. She looked back towards the bath and realised there were two shallow steps to the walk in bath.

Korra asked Jinora to come help her. Jinora took Asami's other side, her arm spanning her shoulders while her other occupied Korra's. She sank into the bath warm bath water and let her body de-tense.

Jinora wandered out of the room leaving the pair in silence. Or at least a short one.

\- “I think I need a bath too.” Korra said looking down the length of her body. She watched Korra start taking her boxers off then realised she was staring and shied away staring at the gentle waves forming in the water around her chest.

She saw the shadow appear on the other side, glanced towards it and saw tanned legs. She followed them up savouring the hands cupped where thighs met torso. Her eyes carried on up the rest of the way lingering on the soft plump breasts, then collar bone and finally dark cheeks framing blue eyes.

\- “Do you mind if I slip in with you?” Asami thought that was no problem what so ever and waved her hand in invitation.

Korra sat idly by on the opposing side of the tub, while Asami sighed in contempt. 

\- “I'm sorry about earlier, it was an over reaction really?” - “No Asami it was not an over reaction. Speaking of which what caused it?” Asami looked down at her knees poking through the surface of the water.

\- “Where did you find that coat Korra?” Korra looked puzzled at first, a crease appearing in her forehead.

\- “Oh you mean the dark one with the soft fur?” Asami nodded clutching a hand tighter on her knee. - “I got it from the dude stood in the doorway,” - Oh no not him – She felt a hot ribbon trickle down her cheek.

\- “No, Sami, have I said something wrong, I'm so sorry.” Asami shook her off with a shake of her head.  
\- “He was the guy that tied me up and whipped me and-and...” She trailed off as she re-imagined the terrible things that gruesome man had done to her.

But then she felt her body moving and when it'd stopped she pealed her tear ridden eyes open to find her facing her original seat. Looking down she found tanned arms wrapping round her knees and arms. One slowly going to intertwine their fingers. Spreading her fingers wide the tan hand accepted without hesitation.

\- “Shhh, you don't have to tell me anything right now, just enjoy this bath Okay?” the okay turned into a question that she realised needed to be answered. Rooting deep within her she looked past all the torture and torment, but to this current moment. Holding onto it for dear life feeling as if she let go then she'd die. Asami gripped Korra's hand tighter and rested her head back onto the muscular shoulder. The damn finally broke and she heaved sobs out.

Korra's hand found it's way into her hair, stroking soothing stroked through it with light touches. Korra never once faltered her rhythm and Asami calmed down, with a few shudders as her sobbing died down. 

\- “Korra … they accused me for using the curse, Korra” she heaved a big sigh as the last of her sobbing shudders passed. - “Why would they do that Korra. They tortured me in awful ways. T-they kept saying I-i'm not worth enough for the avatar.”

\- “Avatar?” Korra looked round the side of her face so she could look quizzically at Asami.

\- “God Korra, your the avatar” her face melted into realisation. - “Did you seriously not realise you were the avatar?” Asami laughed as Korra's face sagged even more.

\- “Not especially no.” Asami leaned in for a kiss and snuggled down between her legs.

\- “I'd have thought it was rather obvious, what with all that snazzy stuff going on towards the equalists.” Asami leaned in for a third time pressing their lips together. She licked Korra's lower lip and gained access to the muscle behind. Korra's tongue was gentle but meaningful, with her hand moving from her hair to her cheek.


	13. the bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a relaxing bath is no longer relaxing.

Korra only just noticed the heat growing in her stomach, it had retreated from her cheeks but carried on expanding down her neck. She had noticed it when Asami placed a milky smooth hand one of her knees. The warmth spread from her hand and travelled up to her core.

Asami must have noticed this and she felt a smile on the lips of which were still attached to hers. She felt Asami slide her hand further down her thigh, which caused her hips to jump reaching for contact; unfortunately they found Asami's back.

When they did find contact she broke the kiss in a gasp and leaned her head onto Asami's shoulder inhaling shaky breaths. The Omega kept sliding her hand down, Korra could feel her eyes burning into her, watching every little detail and listening to every hitch in her breath.

Korra reached for Asami's wrist and held it in place. - “This isn't really the place for this, and...” Her voice trailed off as Asami's other hand slid down her other thigh which, to Asami's advantage, was her other side.  
\- “Annddd ...” Asami extended the 'and' and stilled her hand crawling down her leg emphasising what she wanted out of Korra – oh my god, what's she gonna think. If I tell her now, oh no no no no no, - the heat creped back to her face and she felt hot everywhere.

\- “Shall we say I'm not the most, err, experienced … at this.” She gestured to Asami's hand and blushed further.

She felt Asami start chuckling and she risked a glance. Her hair had fallen around her face and a big toothy smile covered her face. Korra pouted at her embarrassment.

\- “Well we have to learn somewhere” Asami finally replied after her chuckling ebbed away. Instead of climbing out of the bath she cupped Korra's face and pulled her in for a slow tender kiss. Her hand once again, started creeping painfully slowly down her thigh.

She could no longer contain the moan that had been building up. She moaned into Asami's mouth, her left hand reaching to the back of Asami's head to keep her in place, the other gripping onto the side of the tub.

Asami started moving her body round but kept her head pinned in place. Her hand had finally found the soft skin between her thigh and hip, teasing it and drawing even more heat from her core. She felt the finger tips reach even further and came to a stop just above her hooded clit. Asami had only ghosted a touch but her clit twitched and forced her hips to buck, insistent on finding contact. 

Asami's finger tips started slow patient circles following the rocking of Korra's hips. A pleasant pressure had started to build in Korra, a pressure she new all too well from her own experiences. But this, this was something completely different, having Asami build it made the desire in her to swell even more.

The circling hand slid down to her entrance, painting lines and teasingly pressing a finger to her entrance. She moaned into Asami which caused her to raise the fingers back to her clit which was now throbbing and protruding from its hood. 

\- “You really are beautiful, Korra” Asami had broken the kiss but she was grateful. It gave her the chance to catch her hitching breath, Korra traced Asami's neck with soft kisses settling on the sensitive muscle between her neck and shoulder. She licked it then latched onto it tickling the trapped skin with her tongue. She could feel the vibration of Asami from her throat, she felt this was not enough and started bending the water unable to stop herself and brought a stream between Asami's legs.

She felt Asami shudder and moan, - “K-kOrra …” She felt Asami's finger slide back down replacing her fingers with a thumb. Her entrance stung with the stretch and her whole body tensed. Her stomach muscles twitched in anticipation and she faught the urge to come straight away.

Korra lifted her hips to sink even further onto Asami's fingers unwilling to let her withdraw. She moaned into Asami's shoulder and sunk down the baths back. Her head was just above the water her thighs parted as far as the bath would let her with Asami kneeling between her legs. How Asami was managing to keep herself in this position considering what had just happened to her proved just how resilient she was.

Asami brought her finger out enough for her to feel it and pushed back in quickly. Korra's whole body shook from the pleasure, she let her mouth detach with a soft 'pop.' 

\- “Fuck ...” She breathed, but this surprised them both because she hardly ever swore.

Her grip tightened onto Asami's hair, prying her other away from the tubs side and glided it down her back, stopping to feel the dimples in her back then further around Asami's butt tracing her thighs contours. It slipped underneath her and stroked past Asami's stomach, past a few curled hairs and into sopping wet folds. She kept her bending going and slipped two of her own into Asami's folds. 

Asami brought her finger out further this time and did the same, however she curled when she was deep within Korra. She kept doing so. Every time her finger caught Korra's front wall she exploded with pleasure, red dotting her eyelids which were squeezed shut and making her inner walls tremble.

It only took a few seconds to take her off the edge, she clenched down hard on Asami's finger drawing out everything she could. Korra forced her hand to keep moving in Asami and felt her moan also, as she squeezed the living daylights out of her finger.

She arched out of the tub and felt her breasts brush on Asami's, she hadn't noticed how hard they were until this and pulled her hand down to Asami's shoulder blades pulling the Omega flush against her body. She felt Asami shuddering and then felt her clench in her own fingers. Warmth rushed out into the waters around her hand and kept her fingers as deeply embedded in Asami as she could knowing this from, one or two videos on line.

Asami came down a lot faster than Korra and helped Korra ride the orgasm out occasionally curling to ease her walls into submission. She started to slide her fingers out as carefully as possible and rested it over her clit circling it and drawing out soft gasps from Asami.

She felt Asami do the same and was sad at the loss which was quickly replaced by a long intimate kiss.

Asami had collapsed onto Korra having felt her fatigue catch up with her. They lay there until their heartbeats had slowed and their breathing was less shaken.

Scooping Asami out of the bath was easier than she had first thought. She retraced her footsteps once she'd bent the water from both their bodies. Wrapping Asami in a blanket she reached over and turned the light off.

She hadn't realised the time was 10:30. Just looking at the clock made her tired. So she wriggled under the covers and curled up close to Asami spooning her with an arm draped over her waist. She was already fast asleep and Korra soon followed.


	14. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Jinora just tell Asami that?

Asami awoke the next day to a light knocking from the other side of the door.

Asami quickly checked to make sure her and Korra were decently covered by the covers. - “Hello, can I come in?” - “Yep.”

The next second Jinora's head popped round the door with a large sad smile decorating her face. - “How you doing Asami, are those burns around your wrists doing alright? They were the particularly bad ones.” Asami rolled her wrists before her eyes and noticed there was no redness but a calm bruise wrapped round her wrist.

\- “They're fine thank you.” She sat up clutching the duvet to her chest seeing Korra was still asleep she did so quietly.

\- “I would, err, kind of like a word with you before Korra wakes up if you don't mind?” Asami nodded and reached for the tank top that had found its way onto the dresser beside the bed.  
Seeing as Jinora was still peeking in she slid it over her head and searched for bottoms. The best she could find were Korra's boxers, so she slid them on underneath the duvet and braced her arms either side of her legs easing herself off the bed.

Jinora opened the door further for her to gingerly pad out of and closed it behind her once making sure Korra was still snoozing.

\- “Do you know why I called you out?” Asami thought this was one of the stupidest questions she'd ever heard. So she shook her head frowning. - “Do you know how Korra is the avatar?” Asami nodded and waited for her to continue. - “Well my grandfather used to contain the spirit.” - This is a little irrelevant to Korra.

\- “Go on,” she told her in annoyance.

\- “Well Korra's technically my grandfather. That's why I've always accompanied anything that you two get into a ... problem with.” Asami took her time processing this, the as if two cogs fitted together her brain recognised what had just been said. The dawn of shock appearing on her face must have told Jinora to wait a little to carry on.

\- “And do you know Lin Beifong?” Asami crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. - “She's dating Kya, which is how and why she gets here so fast.” This was the real news, news she really wasn't expecting, usually she was good at keeping her composure but going on what Jinora had just been saying her face melted for a slight second, long enough for Jinora to notice and smile.

\- “Very few have her personal number but Kya has it and called her straight away informing the minister of Korra's happenings.” Asami had slouched a little letting the thoughts completely process before answering.

\- “So Kya and Lin are dating and your Korra's grand-daughter? Correct?” Jinora nodded.

\- “However you must not let Korra know, you will know the exact time to tell her, and it will come sooner of later.” Asami nodded a lock of her raven hair falling over her shoulder. - “P.S. Try to keep it a little quieter next time.” She pointed to the door making Asami blush. She opened and closed her mouth a few times not knowing what to reply, Jinora just turned her round and pushed her back through the door just in time to see Korra rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

After she had pulled the door closed behind her she glided back to the bed puling her clothing off as she went, engulfed in the way those innocent blue eyes got wider as more skin was revealed.

\- “So, are you gonna tell me who that was and about?” Korra never once looked away as she spoke, watching every little movement of Asami's hands. Her innocent streak completely contrasted Korra in other situations – So cuuute – she squealed inwardly only letting a smile escape her lips.

\- “No” - Asami said bluntly, if Korra was going to know then she'd have to wait. - “Well mostly to see if my wrists are any better.” - Korra pouted and polar bear puppy dogged at Asami.

\- “Well, lets have a look” - Korra lifted the corner of the duvet up inviting Asami back into the warmth. She lay on her back while Korra was perched on her elbow gazing dreamily over Asami, evidently stopping on her bare breasts and carrying on again.

Asami gave Korra a wrist to inspect, Korra rolled it around feeling the marks gingerly as if it was going to hurt her. Korra's hand noticeably travelled up the length of her arm agonisingly slowly. Asami rocked her head to face Korra staring deep into those deep blue eyes. There was something about those eyes she didn't recognise something primitive lurking deep in the blue pits of Korra's eyes.

The fingers reached the crease of her neck, it stung. She hissed at the sudden pain and the fingers retreated as quickly as they had appeared, - “Sorry Sami I-I … didn't know” - Asami grabbed Korra's hand and put ti back where it was. The heat from her hand was comforting and soothed her neck.

\- “That feels Niiiiiice.”

\- “That's wh ...” - Before Korra could carry out the excruciatingly bad joke, she leaned for a kiss – not that hers was any worse, but still.

Deciding that the bed was definitely too warm to move from they soon fell asleep again in each others arms, Korra gently stroking through her hair.

Korra whispered something to Asami just as she was on the verge of falling back into a sleep, something along the lines of “Unalaq's a predictably evil Uncle.”- What the hell does she mean by that. But she couldn't care less anymore, she was comfy curled up in Korra's arms happy to inhale her scent and dream of crude designs.


	15. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets excited?

\- “Hey, hey Korra” - what the hell does she want, wait who's that? - Korra was slowly being pulled from her sleep.

\- “Hey... Korraaaaa” - her name was called in a distant annoyance.

\- “Korraaaaaaaaaa!... any time soon would be nice” - Korra groaned and slowly peeled her eyelids apart. The face that her name was being called from slowly de-blurred. - Opal?

\- What the … how the hell did she get here? - Korra was finally sat up and able to make out different objects. She was sat in her dorm bed, all the other beds empty and perfectly made bar hers, Opals and Asami's, which still held it's owner.

\- “How did we get back? - She muttered to herself.

\- “What do you mean?” - Damn that was just a tad too loud – She mentally slapped herself and turned to Opal, who was as exited as ever.

\- “Err... nothing.” - Korra accompanied the reply with a fake smile that even managed to convince her that nothing has happened.

\- “Sooo where have you been” - Opal asked in a sing song voice. - Your the avatar.

\- “What you get up to with Asamiiii?” - Opal trailed it off in a suspecting tone. - They accused me Korra.

\- “W-what, nothing at all!” She exclaimed knowing it was failing, her blush was giving her away. - Really are beautiful – She shook head to expel the memory's, not that they were at all unpleasant but because she didn't know what'd happen if she didn't. - We have to learn somewhere – Her face heated even more so as whispers from Asami echoed through her mind; replaying what had recently just happened. She needed something to take her mind off the tangent.

\- “You alright?” Opal was concerned at how Korra shot of the bed and towards the bathroom. Something was very wrong, she felt her core warming to her thoughts however she could feel something … different, a new sensation.

She reached the bathroom flinging the door open and slamming it behind her before Opal could get in. That girl means well but sometimes it's just a tad too much.

She could feel something very sensitive in her boxers, something she'd never felt before. She peered down, past her stomach and at her crotch. 

\- What the...? - A small bulge was there, slowly growing. She stared at it a couple more seconds before curiosity got the better of her.

She slipped a finger under her waste band lifting it a fraction of the way. What she found made her almost fall over. Sat in her boxers standing proud was a cock. A sudden image of Asami randomly flitted through her mind, the cock pulsed as soon as the image appeared. 

\- “WHAT THE...!?” - She let the waste band ping back but immediately regretted doing so because the thing was now higher than her boxers waste band and sensitive as hell.

She immediately registered the pain and went to clutch between her legs, that, was also a big mistake because at her touch it pulsed again she could feel something warm and wet coat the underside of her arm. The pulse was enough to make Korra's breath hitch.

\- “Hey, Korra are you alright?” - Damn it, I've woken Sami up, Goddess why do you hate me so?

She took a slow calming breath, - “Yeah” - her voice broke into a high pitched squeal as she removed her hand – I really need to work on my voice control.

\- “Well I need to get to class now, soo I'll leave you to it.” Opal said before Korra could here her footsteps echoed out the door.

Korra poked her head out the bathroom to check the coast was clear. - “Erm … Er... Sami, d-don't freak out.” She slowly inched her way out revealing her lower half last. 

\- “I don't ...” Asami trailed off as her eyes rested on the thing settled between Korra's legs. - “Okayyyy ...” Her brow creased In confusion, Korra watched as Asami tentatively held out a hand. She looked up asking a silent question.  
\- “Well it's you that caused it.” - Okay I've probably totally creeped her out now – Asami withdrew her hand slightly looking even more confused. - Right break it calmly to her, don't sound too creepy, say something along the lines of It's about what happened yesterday, how you were so beautiful and seductive and … and ... - “Last night was epic” - Damn it Korra why?.

Asami's face relaxed into a giggle, she brought a hand to her hand falling off her shoulder and flipped it seductively. - “Well, schucks.” Sounding as cheesy as possible and batting her eyelids.

Korra heard footsteps approaching up the stair case. She grabbed Asami pulling her into the bathroom. She made sure the lock was firmly locked and turned back to face Asami.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, - “I thought about … about us last night. Just as Opal woke us up, I run in here and find this thing appearing out of know-where,” this brought the seriousness back to Asami's face. Korra waited for Asami to respond, but her response was completely unexpected. 

Asami leaned forward kissing Korra, bringing her hand back to her legs touching the thing gingerly. The feeling that followed was enough to make Korra collapse but no she was determined to stay put, however she couldn't stop her hand from shooting up and grabbing Asami wrist, she moaned into her mouth making Asami aware of just how much effect that one touch had on her.

Asami carried on gently caressing it making wetness pool at the tip, but when her hand slipped beneath her boxers oh, now that's a different story. Her knees bent forcing Korra to lean into her lover, she broke the kiss panting into Asami's neck. - “Do we really have to do this? I ca...I can't...”

\- “It's the only way I know to get it down at least.” - Asami slowly let the pair slink down to the floor, her hand staying exactly where she'd put it. Korra could feel her fingertips grazing ever so slowly down the shaft, finding the folds there soaking wet.

Asami helped Korra pull her boxers down her thighs but in a too hyper sensitive state to do any more. Asami helped Korra shuffle back to lean against the wall, now believing she was able to hold herself up. All the while Asami's warm hand kept testing the slit – why does she have to do that while I'm … ? - Her thoughts were cut short when Asami's head disappeared, - Where? - then warmth surrounded the head gradually taking in the length of it. Her hands shot to Asami's head nearly ripping the hair out. Her hips bucked and let her mouth take the remaining length.

The moment her mouth took all of Korra she felt a finger slip inside. She completely forgot about the footsteps, her mind washed over by desire. She wanted Asami, she wanted her to kiss her, lick her and more. 

Asami started a steady rhythm which was followed by Korra's hips, her grip tightened around the unfortunate locks of Asami's hair.

It really didn't take Korra long to reach her limit, however before she did Asami brought her head up to kiss Korra carrying on with her hands. Korra felt a loss when she did this but her hand was just as fluent and smooth as her mouth.

Asami pulled her face away just barely so she could look at Korra, Asami's soft lips millimetres away from hers. Korra didn't have enough strength to close those few millimetres and instead had to let her head lol back on her shoulders resting her head on the cold white tiles keeping her eyes trained on Asami's constantly.

\- “Korra, don't hold back.” That was the last straw. Asami saw Korra trying to hold back and dipped her head down again. The moment her luscious lips slunk down her again she couldn't help herself. Her hands locked her head where it was and forced her hips up as far as Asami would allow them. She could feel hot bursts flooding into Asami's mouth.

She calmed down after a few minutes letting Asami have her hair back.

\- “You know, I prefer it when I'm asked to make wigs.” -Korra smiled sheepishly noticing her handfuls of hair. Asami had also not yet removed her finger. She did notice however, that the shaft was slowly decreasing. She watched in amazement as it kept growing smaller and smaller until it retreated under it's hood. - Well now I know where it had grown from at least. - Asami withdrew her finger as gently as possible curling it at the last moment sending another wave of pleasure through Korra.

\- “Well we definitely need to talk about this.” Asami said before leaning back in for a kiss. Korra could taste herself on Asami.


	16. Again?!

\- What the hell just happened? - she was sat on her bed waiting for Korra to finish getting dressed. The shock of what Korra had shown her and how she'd handled 'assisting' Korra caught up with her.

\- “Hey Sami are we going to Katara, Raiko or both?” - Goddess, does she not even know who'd be better.-

\- “Well just think about it, Raiko's a man and Katara's kind of the person I would think, something like this would be seen over by her soo...” - “Katara?” - “Well done Korra.” - She mocked Korra through finally working it out.

Korra appeared in the doorway avoiding Asami's eyes. She paced over to her side and sat down, she reached for her hand and Asami gladly accepted. - “You know. You didn't have to do that.” - Asami was taken aback by this.

\- “Korra, I was the one that caused it so I should be the one to help. Hopefully no-one else.” She finished suggestively, nudging Korra in her ribs.

Asami got her shoes on, then the pare made their way down the stairs and to Kataras office.

*** 

Rapping on Kataras office door with one hand and clutching Asami's hand with the other. She glanced back at the Omega sceptically. 

The hinges to the door creaked when opened, revealing Katara. Her eyes fell upon the two and a slight crease accented her forehead. - “What?” - She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
\- “It's kinda ... I have aaaaah ... There’s something …?” - She stuttered not knowing what to say.

\- “Would you have a moment for us to talk to you, preferably somewhere private?” - Thank god I brought Asami. - Katara nodded and stepped aside granting the two access.

*** 

\- “What is the matter then?” - Katara had seated herself behind her desk that was currently occupied with neat piles of papers. Korra and Asami had seated themselves opposite her. Korra leaned forward and cut to the chase before Asami.

\- “What happens if your an Alpha but a female one?” - Katara's face just melted out of pure surprise. Korra watched her eyes flick to Asami for a fleeting second before she replied.

\- “I'm guessing she worked it out?” - Asami shook her head then proceeded to tell the professor how Korra did find out.

\- “I told her, you were completely oblivious to the effects you had on everyone. I told her about it when I was in the infirmary recovering from that little … dilemma.” - Korra had turned her head to look at Asami. The other girl looked from Korra to Katara whilst saying this information.

Katara hummed showing Asami that she'd heard and understood. - “I'm just a little taken aback at Korra's earlier … question.” - With that Katara stood up and walked to the bookcase, she ran her finger over a few binds and settled upon one that was unlike the rest. She pulled the book out and paced about flicking through the book. 

The book appeared to be made of white leather, a circular symbol that seemed to be wrapped around the letter A. The edges of the book looked to be sewn with golden thread; the thread wrapped round the edge and started again horizontally to the previous thread.

Katara hurried back to her seat whilst keeping her finger firmly pressed to part of the page. She had a glint in her eyes almost like when a light bulb pings on.

She started to read from the books contents, - “A female Alpha is possible however highly unlikely. Only two females have ever been appointed the title Alpha. These have been past avatars. The likely hood of a female Alpha is one in a gazillion and only found in those strong enough to hold it. This goes for Omega's as-well, finding a male Omega is even rarer and is yet to not be that of rumours.” - She looked up with a smug expression having found what she was apparently looking for.

\- “No I mean as in what happens to the body?” - The smug look vanished and was instead replaced by that of confused.

\- “What Korra means to say is how does the female form shape itself when the Alpha emerges?” - Katara started looking through the book again, her frown deepening as each page turned.

\- “It doesn't say. I'm not sure what happens to the female form but I do know that it appears more masculine and acquires a certain aspect of dominance.”

\- “Well you definitely acquire a certain level of masculinity.” - Korra's face blushes when she remembered what Asami did for her just a few minutes ago. But then her face completely melts upon remembering it. - Goddess damn it.

Asami must have noticed Korra internally curse when her face sported a panicked expression.

\- “Errr … could I nip to the loo please?” - Korra was already up and speed walking towards the door even before Katara had yes. She pulled Asami with her not giving her words in edge-wise.

She slammed the door behind her and swivelled to face Asami. - “It's happening again … it's happening...” - She was panicking now she could feel it growing forcing it's way out of her boxers.

\- “Okay Korra, it's alright, calm down. We nee to take this step by step okay. What do you want to do?” - Asami looked down and widened her eyes, Korra looked as well and saw quite the bulge forming under her t-shirt.

\- “I-I don't know … maybe, maybe I can just think of something utterly revolting?” - She tried that thinking of the weird and disgusting, like Raiko in a pink fairy dress, knees poking out followed by hairy legs and sandal socks. - Nope that's not working, what about – Mako eating a lemon, - That also wasn't working. - Before long her mind had gone off on a tangent thinking more and more about Asami, the most beautiful girl in the world, flicking her hair and watching Korra with intent eyes.

\- “Korra, hey” - Asami told her pulling her trembling chin towards her making Korra look at her.

\- “It's not working.” - She could feel the panic rising then...

\- “Why not show her?” -


	17. the lotion

\- WHAT – why the hell would she do that? However she did stop trembling at the thought. Katara might actually be able to help control its growth. Soon she found her nodding along with the suggestion. Not so long after that she found herself unlocking the bathroom door and calling Katara.

Katara made her way to the door not knowing what to expect. She found Korra in the doorway looking down and away from anywhere but Katara, she held her shirt as far away from her front as possible and had slipped it past the waistband. She took a few calming deep breaths before ever so slowly lifting her shirt higher and higher until Katara's face fell, shock etched into every crevice of her face. - “W-when did … how … why is it … when did you discover it?”

Asami answered for her, - “It happened just before we left for your office this is what we came to you discuss.” - Asami was so calm about it, bet then again she would be, being fabulous and all.

\- “Can you feel it?” - Korra nodded frantically. - “How did you get it to go this morning?”

Both girls blushed and shied away from the question not wanting to answer something so personal Katara must have gotten the hint and carried on with another question instead. - “Does it just happen or do you think about something that causes it?” - This was still a pretty personnel question but Korra answered it anyway.

\- “Ahem, err … well, I kinda think about … about Asami.” - She said this while rubbing the back of her head feeling the blush deepening and creeping down her neck. She heard Asami and Katara gasp and lowered her head further. Pushing the shirt down as far as it would go also.

\- “Hmmm, I know, follow me.” - Katara started walking again gesturing for them to follow not turning back to see if they were doing so. She led them through her office and out the door. They went down one of many magnificently old corridors.

Katara suddenly stopped in-front of a small black door, Korra almost walked into her.

She led them inside where they found shelves upon shelves of potions. Katara climbed one of the ladders circling the room and waited for the ladder to stop moving. Korra watched as the Professor reached for a particular bottle.

She passed the vile to Asami. - “You should know what it is.” Asami stared open mouthed at Katara then the bottle then Katara again.

\- “Are you sure it'll work?” - “Well I've always wanted to find out.” Korra was completely confused and was growing impatient.

\- “What. What is it, what'll work?” - Korra's hands had found her hips now and her hip was cocked. She was getting impatient because of A)They weren't telling her what it was and B) the shaft between her legs was now throbbing and making her nkees weeker by the minute.

\- “Okay, so Asami you know what to do with it, go back to dorm and don't attend any classes. I will inform your teachers of your ahem 'whereabouts'.” - With that Katara turned on her heel and headed back to her office.

The couple went in the opposite direction walking in silence because Asami had shushed Korra before they got back to the dorm.

*** 

\- “So what is it?” - Asami had given the bottle to Korra to inspect. The liquid inside just amazed Asami every time she heard about it and how it was used.

Korra opened the top and sniffed it humming in approval at it's inviting smell.

\- “It's a sort of reverse lotion. It's properties will either reverse, stop or prevent something it's rubbed into from happening for a short period of time.” - Yeah if it didn't invigorate the object first – Asami reached for the bottle and pried it out of Korra's hands.

\- “Korra take your top off and lower your trousers.” - Korra hesitated a blush forming on her tanned skin. - “So I can apply this.” - She said getting the smallest of dabs of the liquid on to a thumb and holding it up so Korra could see. The liquid was baby pink in colour and smelled of honey and lemons. - “All it's going to do is reverse the effect for a few days.”

Korra raised an eyebrow but did as she was told revealing her bindings and shoving her trousers down to her knees exposing the toned muscles of her thighs and abdomen. Her boxers were still in place and Asami could see the head poking above the elasticated fabric, it was bigger than this morning but that's probably from it now being dealt with almost immediately. - aaah good times. - she sighed internally and approached Korra rubbing her hands together spreading the liquid about as much as possible.

She crouched infront of Korra and slipped her pinkies under the fabric pulling them far enough down to give her plenty of access. She heard Korra's breath hitch when the fabric slid past the shaft. - Oh it's definitely more sensitive alright.

\- “This is really embarrassing, can I not do it myself?” - Oh I forgot Korra's pretty new to everything at the moment. Oh well more fun for me. - Asami smirked and looked up at Korra who was staring down at her cheeks much much darker than the rest of her face.

\- “Korra you wouldn't know what to do with a shoe even if it bit you in the bum.” - Korra nodded making a face of 'fair enough, you win'. Having Korra stood was much better than having her sat because of her hight she was at just the right level to see what she was doing.

Asami gave Korra one last reassuring glance before setting to work. She intertwined her fingers and kept her thumbs upright. She slid her fingers down the back of Korra earning a gasp and a pulse. She closed her hands around her and rested her thumb tips just under the head, wetness pooled at the tip. She then separated her fingers and closed her hands so that they appeared to e doing a thumbs up. Asami kept a constant pleasure on Korra and started lifting her hands up and down independently. Every time her thumb moved further than the top of the head she brought her thumb over the top and down the side in a fluid motion. 

Asami only just now realises the noises and gasps she was getting from Korra. She notched her pace up slightly and now held Korra in both hands. Her right hand encircling Korra's head and the other sat down at the base and up. She heard a throaty moan from Korra and looked up intrigued to see the face she was making. Asami found herself staring up into deep dark pits filled with desire.

She felt the shaft shudder and wetness spilled over her hands she carried on going until she felt like Korra could not give any more. She reached for the bottle sat next to her and put a blob onto her thumb, she put her hand back where it was and looked at what she was doing. Asami aimed her thumb to just under Korra's head right where the crease was, she pushed into the tender skin there not relenting until she could feel the shaft shrinking away.  
She felt Korra's hands reach her shoulders and let Korra lean on her for support while she was still clenching. Korra was panting and Asami could feel her stomach tensing with each breath. Asami eased her through it by rubbing her clit circling it and giving Korra the chance to calm down.


	18. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys these days are really pushing the boat out to wind Korra up. Little do they realise how dangerous that can be.

\- Okay something has been leaked - Korra was gingerly eyeing anyone that dared look at her for too long.

She was in her potions class and trying to avoid the lingering gaze of Professor Katara. Even Opal seemed a bit dubious to talk to Korra. That is until she finally broke.

\- “Where've ya bin, sunny jim?” - Off all the inappropriate things Korra could think of that Opal could have said she was surprisingly reserved.

This shocked Korra into a few seconds of silence before she recollected herself. She coughed then replied - “I've … I've been about ...” - She extended the length of the 'ou' curving it higher pitched. It sounded too much like a question to herself which led to Opal unrelenting and demanding yet again to her whereabouts over the past few weeks. 

\- “Oh, come off it toots. Even Bolin knows there’s somethin happened.” - Korra couldn't quite resist Opals tearing eyes.

She heaved a sigh before answering. - “Okay. Right, I was … I-I was involved with some stuff with the ministry of magic alright. However 'Top-secret'.” - She emphasized her point imitating zipping her mouth shut with a zip-per.

This must have been satisfactory for the young over-exited girl, because her face softened and turned round with a humph. Korra let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and relaxed into listening to what the professor was rabbiting on about now. 

It was really awkward even looking at the professor. - Well not surprising really. - She inwardly giggled and replayed the mornings events through her mind. Whatever Asami had rubbed into her was obviously working because she was so aroused right then she didn't think she'd even be able to think straight if the penis started growing. Korra chastised herself for being in that state yet being in class. 

She still earned a few curious looks and sneers from the others in the class but most just couldn't care less.

***   
\- “How is it?” - The question completely threw Korra back into reality. She almost choked on her own slobber.

Katara had called her to stay behind and closed the door once everyone was out. Opal said she'd wait.

After her coughing fit had relented enough for her to talk she answered bashfully, - “Errrrr, I-errr … umm … how is what?” - She immediately regretted asking that because she was about to get a lecture on exactly what had happened that morning.

However Katara simply asked - “Did the lotion work?” - This yet again threw Korra. How was she meant to give a straight answer. She could feel her cheeks flush and stuttered the first few words.

\- “I-i'-it did” - Korra found the confidence to go even further and clarify her reply. - “I thought about loads of things earlier, 'as you do', and nothing happened” - She finished slightly embarrassed but not quite as much as she'd first thought.

Katara hummed, acknowledging the given answer. - “It should stay like that for another two months if you so desired.” Katara finished with a wave of her hand to indicate for Korra to 'sod off'.

*** 

Exiting the class and into the curious mind of Opal was definitely one of the worst things Korra had ever had to do. The moment she shut the door and turned around Opal was there bursting with questions and turning red from trying to contain the questions.

Korra let out a sigh and motioned for Opal to explode. - “Korraaaaaaa … You two are a lil' bit close lately? Are you gonna tell me how've you gotten away with being off? Did you get into to trouble, is that why you were off? Where’d you go? Did you two mmmmmhh?” - She motioned with the last question scissoring her fingers, biting her bottom lip and humming to 'imitate' supposed noises.

\- “No, no, sort of, not saying and WHAT THE HELL!” - Was Korra's reply to Opal's seriously inappropriate questions. Thankfully the corridor was empty bar those two and someone across the yard reading, who looked up for a few seconds then back to their book.

Korra quietened her voice to a slight whisper and calmly stated, -”For your info, I merely went to the Quidditch match with Asami when it went pair shaped from there.”

\- “I bet you did it didn't you?” - Well Opal sure was good at reading Korra, however she wasn't going to let Opal find out. - and anyway we didn't actually dot it.

\- “No and you know I'm ill experienced in these happenings.” - Opal squinted at her one eyebrow raised questioningly. She finally accepted Korra's retort and started walking in the direction of the cafateria.

\- “Are you at least going to tell me what you got into 'sort of' trouble for?” - Opal copied Korra from earlier and started walking at Korra's pace; seeing as she is really diddy.

\- “Mmmmh. It was just about things of no relevance.” - If she's going to find out let her find it the hard way. - They were a few corridors from the cafeteria now and they were starting to walk past quite a few others who all stopped talking when Korra came into view. - What the hell is up with people?

\- “You fucking freak!” - Korra spun round and saw a small fat kid surrounded by groupies all laughing. She recognised him from the year before last when he was a newbie.

She walked up to the boy, chest puffed, squinted eyebrows and got right in his face. She lifted the middle finger at him and with the finger came the earth rumbling up underneath him. Now this terrified everyone near and they all scrambled out of Korra's way. However the boy could no longer move because somehow ice had formed right around his feet.   
Korra cleared her throat, - “Would you like to repeat that?” - The boy shook his head. - “I said. Would. You. Like. To. Repeat. That.” - She punctuated the words with a flick of the finger drawing the ice up further and further every few centimetres. The ice was now half way up the boys thighs. 

\- “I-I, I I-I … I “ - But before the boy could finish his infernal stuttering Korra heard someone shout her name. She turned round to see a teacher walking towards her, face like thunder. It was professor Tarloq. - Great just what I need.

Before the Professor could draw any nearer Korra lifted a humongous wall between herself and the other side of the corridor. 

She spun back round ignoring onlookers as she repeated the earlier question. - “I-I. I d-didn't mean it-t” - She could see the fear in his face and the occasional flicker of his eyes to the guys that were surrounding him earlier. 

\- “Is that so. Then we can ask him” - She turned to the nearest one that was stood beside the boy not so long ago and called him over. - “Now. Why don't you repeat what the boy said?” - The other one was even wimpier than the boy she had decided to name weeble. The other simply shook his head in pure fright and swallowed hard.

\- “Korra” - For goddess' sakes what noooooww...oh.... - She had looked up and saw Sami stood there arms folded eyebrow up and now the corridor of people were now more afraid of her than Korra. From where she stood Korra could feel the aura of danger floating around the Omega.

Korra grinned sheepishly and stepped in-front of the two boys as if to cover them up. - “I was just. Errr just … erm” - She was so distracted by the slight coincidental breeze ever so slightly wafting Asami's hair around. The arch behind her was facing the setting sun and appeared as a halo. - of all the times something so coincidental could all happen. It has to be now doesn't it. - Korra cleared her throat and tried again.

\- “He just called me a freak. And also swore.” - She added the last bit quickly. She jabbed a thumb in the direction of weeble. Asami had started walking towards Korra making those close cower and whimper. The echo of her heels ricochet of the walls giving off the impression of hundreds of feet.

\- “And that gives you a liable excuse to cover his feet in ice does it?” - Asami was now face to face with Korra. Those damn eyes were so distracting.

\- “Well if it teaches him a lesson, I don't care.” - She tried to sound brave but ended up sounding like a naughty school boy.

Asami hummed crossing her arms yet again giving her the most sassy hip cock. - “It may appear as though your the bully here.” - Asami prodded a long slender finger in Korra's chest. This shocked Korra into realisation. - She didn't want to be the bully that was completely the wrong end of the stick.

\- “I-I don't want to be the bully. I'm not a bully.” - Korra whispered this loud enough for only Asami to hear.

\- “Then you'd better not do it again. Understood.” - She started trailing her finger down until it reached just above her belly button. She added a bit of pressure there and Korra felt a hole wave of arousal hit her. How the hell did Asami manage it.

Korra turned round and unfroze the poor boys legs. He was now shivering. His legs so wobbly from the cold that he fell over in the process of trying to scramble away from her.

She felt a tug on the hem of her shirt and was being ragged away backwards to goddess knows where.

Opal was now long forgotten.

***   
It was a good job Asami had been on her way to the cafeteria. She could hear a commotion taking place further away. She thought nothing of it until she heard Korra.

\- “Would you like to repeat that?” - That's odd Korra isn't normally this loud and there isn't normally a massive queue down that corridor.

She shoved her way though until she caught sight of Korra and two boys. One of which frozen in place and shivering the other just stood there shaking.

\- This needs to end now – This was the last thought racing through her head before. - “Korra!”

This got the tanned girls attention. - Good – She could feel the eyes now trained on her, she glanced at one and saw pure terror there. Now that was either directed towards her or Korra and it's either a good or bad thing.

She put on her most annoyed frown directing as much of her anger into it to make it look fairly realistic. - “It may appear as though you're the bully here.” - That did it's job. Korra now looked as if she was going to cry. She had started wringing her hands.

Now that Asami had finally reached Korra after what seemed like an eternity she could just about hear Korra whisper. - “I-I don't want to be the bully. I'm not a bully.

\- Awwww I can't stay cross at that for too long. - She kept her stern face on and told her. - “Then you'd better not do it again. Understood.” - How did her finger find it's way there!?

By now the Alpha was turned around and giving a chop of her hand that shattered the ice. The poor boy was so scared that he'd fallen over.

\- I think it's about time Korra learned some manners. - Asami thought to herself evilly planning what she'd do to the Alpha over the next few hours, seeing as it was the end of the day.


	19. Bolin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Bolin have the nerve, why does Kora run into the bathroom?

Korra was exhausted after what Asami had done to her last night it wasn't surprising. She had taken a right beating and ended with an impressive hickey halfway up her neck.

Remembering last night when Asami first said she'd practice her defence against the dark arts on Korra she knew she was in for it.

Somewhere amidst their little one-two Asami had sneakily incorporated martial arts as well. Whoever thought that defence against the dark arts/martial arts was a good idea they need a smack as far as Korra was concerned.   
Asami had then taken Korra outside down to the lake side. She had been insistent on Korra practising her bending, she said - “You'll want to build your strength up if you're going to get anywhere in life, you should be practising anyway so you don't pass out and also I kinda like your muscles and the fact that your abs are so … so mmmmmmh” - Or along those lines.

When she did practice it got very hot and had to take her shirt off, Korra discovered that Asami really does like her abs and all her muscles and made the mistake of casually posing making sure her muscles looked taught. 

Korra remembered the way Asami crashed into her toppling them both. The kiss was searing and closely followed by Asami's hand sneaking past Korra's waistband.

Korra smiled at the memory but was rudely interrupted by Opal, - damn it Opal, you're lovably annoying all in one. 

\- “I saw you down at the lake, ...” - Korra coughed and spluttered accidentally drawing a massive line through her work. - “Can I just ask why – Here it comes… - you were moving water about, is there even a spell that can do that?” - Wooh that was a close one. - Korra calmly crumpled her ruined work up, casually tossed it behind her straight into the fire and turned to Opal with as placid a face she could muster.

\- “Yes” - It dripped with sarcasm and annoyance. However it didn't appear as though Opal got the gist from judging the face she was pulling. Korra sighed and stretched not bothering to exaggerate her answer.

Upon stretching arms up and behind her head and planking on the chair a gasp occurred from across the room. She turned to it and saw Bolin. - God why is he even in this house.

It surprised Korra, the fact that Bolin had gasped, but at her now that's weird. He normally doesn't give a flying fudge about her or any others who get along with Korra.

Bolin started towards Korra a devious glint in his eye, - This can't be good.

*** 

He only walked through the door and there she was. In all her planking glory.

Bolin had just gotten back from a revision class walked through the door and saw Korra. He knows he shouldn't feel this way but he does. - I shouldn't think this she's no where near a friend she's got a girlfriend she's … she's muscly. Heh like me.

The moment his eyes lay upon Korra stretching in her chair he just lost it allowing a gasp to escape his lips. 

He couldn't hold back any longer, his legs moved him without his consent. This is it he thought I'm gonna be in so much trouble from the gang, Korra, Asami, basically everyone. And why the hell was it taking his legs so long to reach Korra. God this is infuriating.

He finally reached Korra, however he had no idea what to say he just stood there staring at Korra not in slightest aware of the look her friend was giving him.

\- “What?” - Apparently her friend was less lost for words than he or Korra. He glanced at the girl only just realising that he'd probably look really creepy.

He had no words still as he gazed upon the other girls olive skin. Her hair was pitch black and cut into a bob. She wore a skirt and had fashioned herself a frilly bib that somehow fitted with the uniform perfectly. He stared deep into green eyes savouring the way there was curiosity and adventure embedded in them.

Opal was visibly beginning to grow impatient, she crossed her arms over her chest, leaned back and raised an eyebrow crossing her legs in the process. - “Well?” - By now Bolin had completely forgotten about Korra and was now engrossed in this new mysteriously aggravated girl now so annoyed at his insistent silence that she was tapping her foot. Whereas Korra couldn't care less.

\- “Well. I'm just going to … goooo” - Korra accentuated the 'o' to draw the other girls attention back to her making sure the other was well aware of where Korra was going. All the while Bolin looked on.

He had never seen this heavenly goddess before, in the three years he'd been at Hogwarts, she'd just popped up seemingly, out of nowhere. 

 

***   
Walking up stairs was much harder than Korra could remember it being. But then again she hadn't had her inner thighs covered in bite marks. Asami really did make sure Korra was on point last night. - Oh well – She thought grinning to herself.

Korra's ascent up the stairs was painstakingly slow. And was even more so when Asami appeared out of nowhere behind her and started discretely grabbing her bum. Of course this was going to arouse something. She gave Asami a warning look but only met those of innocence, her mouth twisted into an evil grin. 

Then that feeling started again, her breath caught and she had to hold onto the wall to keep herself from falling down the stairs she'd managed to progress. Asami had seen the warning signs way before Korra even slouched and reached to slip her arm underneath Korra's, then was hurriedly making her way up the last few steps, dragging the aroused Alpha with her.

Thankfully the bathroom wasn't occupied when the pair burst in, if it was then It wouldn't have been for much longer.

Korra's breathing eradicated and she had to sit down, she was out of breath and struggled to say - “I don't know ... what that ... lotion ... did but it's making … quite the lady boner ... out of me.” Korra's hand had felt its way to her crotch and was roughly rubbing right on the underside of the cock through the thick fabric.

She was now shaking with the effort to stop herself from dying and was biting her bottom lip to stop any moans. Unfortunately for some reason Korra has very sharp teeth and was starting to draw blood due to her teeth's death grip.

Asami had knelt in-front of Korra having finally found the lotion, however when she opened the lid Korra violently shook her head. - “Come on Korra you've got to do something.”

\- “Yeah … but that … stuff … is … 'goddess' is gonna make it worse next time. I'd … much rath … rather … deal with a … little boner … than this. 'By goddess.'” - She swallowed hard and a bead of sweat travelled down the side of her brow, under her jaw, across her jugular and then into her hidden cleavage.

By now her hand was going frantically under her boxers and she was shaking from the speed of which she was going at. She couldn't stand it anymore, yanking her hand out of her boxers and past her trouser waist band, she tried tugging the fabric off, - “C-can you … he-h-help me ...” - Asami didn't need to be told twice and was helping Korra by lifting her hips in the air as the Alpha pulled her trousers and boxers down to mid thigh.

The moment her lions caught the air her breath hitched and the shaft pulsed. Her hand darted back to it's place and back to it's frantic up and down motion. One knee stayed balanced upright whilst the other fell to the floor.

When she thought the world was going to end she felt two fingers press into her. Not realising Asami was even in the same room or that she was wet enough for the Omega to slide two fingers in that easily, or even that her legs were as they were. She matched the rhythm that Korra had set. She rocked her head forward cracking an eye open enough to see beautiful jade staring at her with intent. She felt her walls flutter and tried to hold back.

\- “Oh goddess Asami … I-I c-can't … can't” - But she was silenced with a chased kiss.

Asami breathed - “Come for me Korra” - The burning in her wrist was intense and she didn't know whether she could keep the speed up but after Asami said that, after her fingers started curling inside of her, after staring deep into her eyes she didn't need to keep the speed up.

The cock pulsed with her walls in time releasing thick fluid, it was slightly more see-through than opaque. It ran down her hand and onto Asami's which was still between her legs. Korra collapsed against the wall allowing her body to melt into the corner, she let her knees straighten and relaxed her unsoiled hand from clenched beside her. Her grip on her cock lessened and the damn thing finally started shrinking, reverting back into a clit. 

Asami retracted her hand slowly, making Korra sigh at the loss. The mess she'd made of the bathroom wasn't going to clean itself up so she tried standing but couldn't even pull her back off the wall let alone stand. So instead she pulled Asami in for a long deep kiss making sure the Omega new exactly how the Alpha felt. The Omega pulled back still close enough to Korra that there noses were only a few centimetres apart. She brought her hand up to her lips and her pink tongue darted out to lick the tips. Korra watched on in lust. She could feel a slight heat pool between her legs but not enough for her clit to shift, -thank the goddess.

Asami smiled and helped Korra off the wall and into an upright sitting position. Korra dared look down and saw just how much of a mess she was in and decided on a shower.

Within the bathroom there were two showers, toilets, sinks and one bathtub, all sectioned off by opaque windows. Korra decided that the farthest shower would suffice and guided Asami to where she wanted to be. 

Having hobbled to the desired destination she sat down on the provided chair – What there are disabled people in Hogwarts – and turned the shower on after removing every item of clothing. She had decided to rinse them off in the shower with her so as to not raise any suspicion and say she fell into the lake or something. 

Asami said she'd clean up and Korra could hear her humming in the background. Then out of nowhere. 'BAM'

The door to the bathroom flew open and revealed an out of breath Opal. Korra stuck her head out of the stall having been able to stand and Asami turned her head mouths agape.

\- “I. Have. THE. Biggest. News Evaaaar.” - She sang. The duo just stayed in the exact same positions and waited for Opal to carry on. - “Bolin asked me out.”


	20. The sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has something very unexpected planned for the duo, due to recent panics.

\- “Let me get my head around this.” - Asami was still in a state of shock considering the boy was involved in with assaulting her. The same boy that had inicially allowed the others to hurt her. The boy that would brush anything off with a laugh and a joke.

They were currently sat around Opals bed, Korra one side, Asami the other while Opal sat on the bed itself. - “What is there to get your head around?” - Opal leaned closer to Asami and squinted, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Korra was just sat idly by watching the exchange, she can understand how hard it was for Asami accepting that one of her friends had started going out with a guy that beat her up. 

\- “Asami does she know about that little incident with him, Kuvira, Batar and Wu?” - As if to answer her question Opal swivelled round.

\- “What. What incident?” - Korra lowered her head disapproving and exhales long and slow before answering. Before she did however she looked up to Asami to check she could carry on. Asami only gave the faintest of nods but it was enough to let Korra carry on.

\- “Do you remember when Asami and I were off for a few weeks?” - Opal looked away bringing a finger up to her chin striking a thoughtful pose, after a couple of seconds she nodded. - “That was because of Kuvira and her goonies, one of which was Bolin. She told me that he had taken part in actually kicking Asami.” - Opal was speechless and stared on. - “That's why we don't like him, he kicked my girlfriend and almost killed her.” - Opal looked into her lap hard. Tears were starting to appear in the corners of her eyes and she suddenly lunged at Asami, hugging the Omega with everything she had.

\- “I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod what do I do now?” - Opal broke apart from Asami reluctantly but kept holding her hand.

\- “It isn't really for us to do anything. It's your life not ours. Do what you will, but we won't stop being friends.” - Asami had started tearing up as well now biting back a few sobs of her own whilst reassuring Opal, the poor girl was in fits of tears and blew her nose loudly on a rather handy tissue.

\- “I just … I … I didn't know ...” - Just as Opal said know professor Katara emerged from the doorway followed by the students that were in the common room.

\- “You two with me now!” - Asami only had a few seconds to snap out of it before she was being pulled along by Korra. The crowd in the stairway dispersed to allow the trio to walk past.

 

*** 

\- “You two are to remain together at all times.” - Okay, now that's an odd way to start a sentence, I mean were together almost 24/7.

\- “But we are already doing that, and why all of a sudden, have you just said that?” - Asami was completely puzzled by the Professors outburst.

Professor Katara let out a shaky sigh and stared Asami straight in the eyes, - “There have been attempts by unknown persons to get into Hogwarts.” - “Okay. What does that have to do with us?” - Korra asked and reached to hold Asami's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

\- “We questioned them earlier before a type of self destruct thing went off. There were three in total. One said they were after you and the other two said the were after Korra. They refused to let anything else leek until the self destruct went off, and it wasn't pretty.” - Asami squeezed Korra's hand back and looked over reassuringly knowing no kidnap attempt had ever gotten this far in success to the avatar.

\- “So what do you think I'm going to be able to do to protect her. She's basically seven people put together?” - Katara took a minute to think her answer through before saying it aloud.

\- “With two of you, you're more likely to detect anything slightly odd. I can feel the connection between the two of you. You're going to be attending the same classes from now on.” - Everything was painfully quiet, Asami could only here her heart beating a million times a minute. Then …

\- “But what about the things we want to study to get somewhere. I mean I'm not complaining about being in Asami's company 24/7 but her classes are boooorrrriiinnnggg, no offence.” - “Non taken” - She replied with a knowing smile.

\- “Korra, listen to me you will both be taking classes that fit into both your ability’s and interests and also extra curricular on self defence Monday to Friday. This will be overlooked by me.” - Korra groaned and visibly slouched.

\- “More lessons. Goddess, this is going to be boring as hell.” - Asami smiled at Korra's bluntness.

\- “Well, I could make things more fun?” - Asami made it into a question to make it easier for her to get the gist of things. Korra formed her trademark lopsided grin and watched Asami closely.

\- “If I could interrupt you two for a moment, I'd like to shed more light on the matter. - The pair turned their attention back to the Professor – Over the weekends you two will be doing 2 hours of self defence instead of 1. You will carry out these sessions until I say otherwise. I know you both know the basics and basically Asami you could win multiple karate championships just by prodding your opponent but Korra's not that advanced.” - Katara winced when a very audible HEY came from across the table. Asami smirked chuckling quietly behind a very delicate hand that was capable of more than it aught to.

\- “Can I just interrupt for a second?” - “Sure, what's up?” - “Nothing I just wanted to interrupt.” - With that Katara slammed a fist down on her desk. - “Korra! This is a serious matter, if you don't do as instructed then you could be dead in the next few months.” - This brought reality crashing back down on Asami and made her eyes water at the thought of just losing the gullible Alpha.

\- “Will it start tomorrow?” - Katara nodded and solemnly looked at her desk.

\- “If there was any other way to go about this then I would take that route, but we don't so we won't.”

Professor Katara dismissed the girls and let them go back to their dorm where they received very concerned looks. However they weren’t aloud to tell anyone about the mishap and what their new task was so not to raise alarm. After-all Hogwarts was one of the safest places aside Zaofu of course.

 

*** 

This training was much, much more fun than Korra had first anticipated especially since the flirting and random banta flying between her and Asami had started.

Today's session consisted purely on Flirting though and Korra still wasn't able to get as deep a tint on Asami as she had on herself. Korra could feel the blush, it was warm and slowly making its way down her neck. Asami mearly smirked and carried on training and flirting. 

Every so often though, Korra would get her own back and when she was close enough would kiss any part of Asami she could. This, she found, was effective to deepen the Omega's blush even if for a few seconds.

Korra could feel the training paying off. It came to her naturally and was now able to keep up with Asami. Although Asami was calm and calculating whereas Korra was more forward and more on the offence only resorting to defence when she needed to. 

\- “Try beating me rather than sparring” - This was more of a command than request so Korra obliged. Putting her concentration into Asami's moves and deciphering what would happen next.

Korra started by discretely incorporating some of Asami's moves into her own and layed off a little bit forcing Asami to turn to the offensive side. She waited for the perfect gap in Asami's moves.

Korra saw her chance when she stepped back once, twice to entice Asami towards her. The moment Asami's foot moved in the air Korra struck bringing her right leg round and under the knee of her leg that was taking the step. She pulled forward making Asami's limbs flail about she ceased this chance and pushes a hand to her chest and kept pushing.

But before Asami actually hit the ground Korra's other hand and arm had curved round to stop Asami from falling any further. The position they had ended in was like that of a ballroom dance dip and Asami was so close. Her heart skipped a few beats while Korra was bathing in Asami's beauty. All she had to do was lean forward that extra bit … 

\- “Ahem” - Fudge she had completely forgotten about Katara. She said she was going to visit them this training session.

\- oh well – Korra dipped down anyway and kissed Asami at the corner of her lips. She smiled and helped the taller girl stand up. They turned to Katara and bowed seeing as it was martial arts.

\- “I see you have improved dramatically Korra. Next session you will fight three opponents while Asami and I observe. Now, your training is over for today please go and enjoy the rest of the weekend.” - With this Katara exited and left the pair in silence. The silence was far from awkward, just being here next to Asami put butterfly's in her stomach; she still finds it hard to believe that the goddess stood next to her is all hers and only hers.

Korra reached out blindly, fumbling for Asami's hand which was accepted and held. They had planned on going down Tenzins today. Korra had introduced Tenzin and Asami not so long ago and had found they get along fabuloulesly.

As one they walked towards the door leading out onto the courtyard randomly placed within the massive compound to head towards the old groundskeeper.


	21. The cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOrra was adamant to following the snitch, she didn't see what was coming out of nowhere.

\- “So the plant I had been trying to plant wouldn't stop screaming it's head off and kept wriggling about. I was like this for a good few minuted, while sami here had been there done that and watching me struggling away.” - Korra had a massive crooked grin plastered to her face whilst recalling the story of their newly changed timetable lesson.

\- “Yeah, and you'd still be there trying to plant it if I hadn't intervened.” - Asami chuckled and nudged Korra in the ribs.

\- “Are you enjoying the change of plans so far though?” - Of course Tenzin would ask the concerning question wouldn't he.

Both girls smiled and Tenzin stroked his beard subconsciously.

Korra reached round Asami's waist and pulled her in giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. However Korra had forgotten that Tenzin was unaware of their relationship, and when she turned to look at the old grounds keeper he had a massive vein on his forehead and was bright red. The vein was protruding so much that Korra couldn't help but stare at it. She kept staring at it then the thing THROBBED … what the hell?

Asami's laughter brought the young Alpha out of her dase upon realising that she was laughing at the exchange between Korra and Tenzin. Her laugh was infectious and soon Korra and Tenzin were laughing as well.

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end, they stopped laughing mostly because their faces were hurting quite considerably. 

\- “And when were you two going to tell me this?” - He waved his hand at the pair of them lowering his other hand down off his beard and onto the crease of his elbow. He then brought the hand back and continued molesting his beard with the other hand.

\- “In all honestly Tenzin I thought I'd told you.” - Asami smiled behind a hand after she informed the grounds keeper as to why he had no idea on their relationship status.

\- “Woah, woah, woah, woah. Aren’t you an Omega and you an Alpha?” - his face was now washed with concern to which merily rolled her eyes and explained.

\- “We've already had “The Talk” from Professor Katara and various other teachers for that matter.” - She exaggerated The Talk with finger apostrophise.

\- “Hang on aren't you two a little young for this?” - “This?” - “Yeah this” - and pointed profusely to everywhere and everywhere to which the two girls were connected.

\- “Tenzin do you know how old we even are?” - Korra squeezed Asami's waist when she said this.

\- “Yeah you're about 12” - Something inside Korra snapped and she fell to the floor in fits of giggles, sides hurting even more so.

\- “We're 16 Tenzin, well I'm 16 Korra's 15” - His face paled considerably and the vein got even bigger.

\- “Hold it Missy, she's under-age” - “Nobody said we were actually doing anything you know” - At Korra's statement Tenzin increased in paleness then suddenly blushed excessively in embarrassment. He turned to the hob and finished brewing his long gone cold tea.

For the next few minutes he alternated between stirring his dead tea to turning to the girls flapping his mouth open and closed then back to his tea. Te chain was broken when Korra finally found the courage to speak up.

\- “I actually need to go to the dorm and get my Quidditch stuff ready, we've got a game in a few weeks and I need to go practice.” - With that Tenzin turned round and gave a lethargic wave and grimace before turning back to his tea yet again.

 

*** 

Zooming around the pitch on a broom designed by your girlfriend hundreds of feet in the air is the best feeling of freedom a girl could experience. Even more so since she zooms past her girlfriend and time seemingly doesn't exist for those few seconds that Korra looks over and winks at Asami.

The experience is heightened even more so, when the balls are finally released and Korra's going after the snitch. She could easily spot it glinting every which way it went because of the clear sky she was flying around in. 

Suddenly the golden ball zipped up and up and up until she was just below where the cloud coverage would have been, and slowly flying over the rest of the grounds away from the arena.

It was rather odd that the little blighter was flying any further than Tenzins but if she didn't fly after it she'd have no idea where it would disappear off to. 

The sky was starting to turn cloudy now and the snitch was finally heading back to the arena. Korra glanced up and saw one cloud larger and darker than the rest floating idly above the pitch – now that's strange, however not impossible – she mused to herself.

The golden sphere was now heading straight to the weird occurrence. She kept following it even when it disappeared into the depths of this monstrous cloud. However when she presumed she reached the centre of it she heard a low hum like that of machinery up ahead. But the noise passed and she proceeded to chase the snitch.

That is until a massive peace of black metal almost slammed into her, she managed to evade it but didn't notice the wire flying at her, hitting her temple with such force she passed out and fell. 

*** 

Asami watched as her Alpha disappeared over the horizon only to race back on the snitches tale. A gigantic shadow had been cast over almost all of the pitch by a dark cloud, it didn't rain though weirdly.

Korra was flying quickly in an attempt to finally catch the snitch but ended up vanishing into the ominous cloud. After a few minutes she heard a soft thud from within the cloud. This raised Asami's suspicion upon Korra's whereabouts.

Then she spotted a red object plummeting out of the bottom of the cloud. The thing came into view and she instantly recognised the hair whipping around in the air and the broom that was clutched in one hand.

\- “KORRA!” - Her first reaction alerted the other team mates to what was being seen. It took them a few seconds to realise that that was their team-mate falling like a rock to an impending death.

Mako the teams captain was the first into action, even though he wasn't the hugest of fans of their relationship he couldn't let his bet player fall to her death. On instinct he flew up bellowing at his fellow team mates to follow.

Asami watched the team reach Korra after what seemed like hours. Korra had somehow been pushed into a belly flop in the air. This however gave the others something to hold onto each grabbing a limb they slowly decreased their speed.

She gawped at the team heaving Korra onto Mako's broom. She was bent at the waist infront of Mako over the broom so that he could land.

Asami had lost track of time when she raced down the bandstand stairs and onto the pitch where they were likely to land. Teachers had seemingly coalesced in the middle. This was probably because the cloud was so weird.

The players finally landed and Asami helped Mako off his broom and onto the ground. She was unconscious and had lost a wolf tail and glove during her fall. The tan girl was still out of it when the teachers decided to do something. 

She realised they were the ones that had gone with her and Korra when Korra'd passed out from the healing waters. 

Before the Omega could check to see if her girlfriend was alright a blast of air pushed all of them over and back. She had not had time to react fast enough to grab a hold of Korra before it was too late. She whips her head in Korra's direction and sees four people encasing her. She noted one had no arms but had water as their replacement, another was a long black haired scrawny guy, the other man was balled and short and the other woman was facing away from Asami but she could tell this woman was tall from the way she towered over everyone currently standing. 

She let out a low growl and got into her fighting stance, no-one was going to hit her Alpha and get away with it; she was going to get Korra back weather it killed her during the process. She snuck her hand into her bag where her trusty new and improved electric glove was. She growled again alerting the four of her annoyance.


	22. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minister of magic is very involved with Hogwarts?

She inspected Korra for any injury's, there were non until she found a red dart sticking out of her thigh. Asami thought it to be rather odd as to why Korra wasn't making a move.

She trained her focus back to the bald man facing her and bared her teeth. She ran at him but this only made him smirk. Suddenly she felt her feat heating up, the ground was starting to get very soft and hot and she couldn't believe her eyes as the ground around the group started melting away. Soon a ring of lava with a diameter of about five meters encircled a small inner island that the four of them and Korra were stood on. 

Tarloq came forward to try and build what looked like a platform from an eiry green light being exspelled from his wand. The minute he got into the air he had to jump off the platform and back onto the ground when the tall woman must have used a combustian spell making the platform explode. This started the fighting and Asami had to run round to Professor Katara so that she wouldn't get hit. Of all the days she had to leave her wand behind it had to be today didn't it.

She mentaly slapped herself for being so stupid, she knew better than this to always take your wand everywhere. She heard shouting from within the stands behind her and turned to see the Opal, Bolin and Mako racing towards them. Katara had brought up a defence so her, Asami and the others could shelter by it whilst being bombarded by the projectiles being launched from the lava island. 

The other three got to Asami and started quizzing her.

\- “What the hell happened?” - “Are you alright?” - Where's Korra” - “What the fudge is that?” The last question forced Asami to follow Opal's line of sight until it rested upon the woman with water for arms. She didn't really know herself.

\- “Korra was flying about trying to get that dratted snitch until it disappeared into that cloud” - She pointed upwards to the ever growing mass of the cloud and carried on explaining. - “Then she was falling out of the bottom of it after a loud thump and the guys had to fly to catch her,” - she gestured to the group of Quidditch players off to their right who were hiding behind a wall of their own whilst occasionally sticking their wands out and fired whatever the first damaging spell they thought of. - “Then out of nowhere a massive gust of wind blew us about and then that lot landed around Korra, which brings us to our current situation.” - She had explained this with hand gestures, whilst trying to avoid bits of flying Quidditch pitch. As if on cue a massive chunk of dirt flew centimetres past Asami's head and landed with a loud thump a few feet from the group.

\- “I wouldn't mind some help here” - yelled Katara which pushed Mako and Bolin into action while Opal was checking how many people there were on either side of the lava pond. - “There are four of them and sixteen of us, oh wait eighteen now including Jinora and … the minister of magic?” - Asami had heard a shout from behind them yet again and had faced to where Opal had counted the extra two.

Lin instructed everyone to surround the group in the middle, she crouched next to Asami, Opal and Katara and motioned for Kya to get to where they were.

\- “Right, plan of action. Asami go to Bolin and Mako over there, I will accompany you seeing as you don't appear to have your wand. Kya, Katara and Opal stay here and make sure no-one gets past this point.” - With that Lin gestured for herself and Kya to follow her.  
Upon arriving behind the wall Bolin had formed him, Mako and the recent arrivals crouched down and started forming a plan. Eventually Asami piped up for the first time since the plan forming had started. - “How accurate do you think you are Bolin.” - “Mmmmmh, I'd say not bad.” - He shrugged his shoulders while pretending to weigh something.

\- “Okay. SO what you need to do is chuck this rock at the woman as hard as you can.” - Asami leant further into Bolin and whispered, - “I also know you use that strength potion before playing Quidditch,” - He went bright red at this and nodded his head, looking at the ground he was slowly digging up.

Minister and Kya, you need to get above them. I know you specialise in metal spells Minister and there's plenty up in the stands. Mako and I will distract them whilst you two make the escape. Understood?” - They all nodded even Mako, but when he didn't straight away Asami gave him a death stare, after all this was Korra they were rescuing. Her Alpha. Her girlfriend.

Asami grabbed Mako and bolted to a different abandoned wall off to their right effectively turning four eyes on them. Bits of dit flew up behind them as different spells were cast right where they once were. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lin and Kya running to the stands. Asami and Kya reached the barricade and ducked behind it making sure she could see Bolin. 

After a couple of seconds she checked the bandstand for Kya and Lin, she found them crouched and getting ready to jump, it was a hell of a way from the bandstand to where their target was but Asami trusted Lin enough to get them in and out in one piece. 

They leaped into the air and just before the woman noticed them she issued for Bolin to chuck the rock. Time seemed to slow down as that little bit of Earth rocketed through the air, Asami watched as the woman started to notice the shadow looming above them getting larger and larger until, a loud boom echoed around the pitch. For a moment she thought Bolin had missed and that infact, the two women plummeting towards them had been hit. She didn't know what had happened but all was still for an eternity. She managed to peel her hands away from her eyes in time to see Lin and Kya take back to the air with a mass between them. She looked back at the group and saw one lone figure lying down and three still standing. 

Is that Korra? It has to be Korra? It looks like Korra; I need to see now.

She made her exit and ran to the bandstand where Kya, Lin and the mass had landed. She ran up flight after flight after flight of stairs in shear hope it was Korra. She couldn't stand it.

Smashing the door open she ran to the three and let her breath go, not having realised she'd been holding it. Her arms were held out in-front of her searching for the fabric of Korra's cloths, begging for that extra bit of confirmation that her eyes couldn't give.

Asami crashed to the floor where Korra was and hugged the limp body to her not letting go even as the others from below slowly trickled through the smashed door. She was sat there on her legs her head buried in Korra's neck and hands holding fast to her back. Crying tears of pure joy.

\- “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,” - was all that could be heard in the early quiet bandstand. Opal had gotten here at some point and knelt down next to Asami, rubbing her back. The touch soothed her enough to lean into Opal and let herself be calmed. A shiver ran down her and realised just how nippy it was up here. She pealed her face away fro Korra's neck and scent facing Lin and Kya.

\- “Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you for this.” - Her tears increased and she was sobbing loudly. - “However it's a bit chilly up here.”- She started to get up with Korra in her arms and let Opal walk next to her.

Mako tried getting close but she growled at him. The young beta backed away knowing it was basically suicide to try and argue with the emotional Omega. 

She was led down multiple corridors to the Gryffindor dormitories where the whole of Gryffindor was lounging about having been told to go to there dorms in a state of emergency. They watched as Asami and Opal entered carrying the unconscious Alpha, followed closely by Professor Katara, Kya and the minister of magic Lin. 

There was silence as the weeping Omega carried Korra through the commons, eyes wide and mouth agape nobody dared do anything. One boy had enough courage to stand up and question Opal but was met with a wand to the face from Asami.

The three elders waited outside while Opal helped Asami change Korra into her PJ's consisting of short light blue shorts and a white tank top. They returned and stood around Korra. 

\- “She was hit with a tranquilliser dart strong enough to take down an elephant. She will be under for another few hours at least so I advice you two to get some sleep also. It is after all now eight.” - Asami didn't peel her eyes off Korra when she nodded but Opal replied with a firm yes for the both of them. Her hand had found its way back to Asami's back and was rubbing soothing circles on it.

The elders left and left Asami and Opal to their own devices. Asami decided there and then that she wasn't leaving the Avatars side until she awoke and even then she wasn't going to be pried away from her either. Opal had given her her own PJ's and she'd slipped into them without moving anywhere. 

She sat behind Korra so that she rested between her legs and her head was resting on Asami's chest. She entwined their fingers and felt herself nodding off. She smiled at Opal as she told her that she was going to go to bed now and she pulled the curtain around Korra's bed closed leaving a gap next to the lamp for light.

Asami didn't want Korra to be in the dark if and when she woke up. She made sure the duvet was pulled snugly around her and Korra and drifted into a deep sleep not caring that her head was resting on hard wood.


	23. Asami's a hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decides sticking close to Korra is the best cause of action.

A light snoring woke Korra up. Well that and the light leaking in through the gap in the curtains around her bed. She moved her hand to wipe the sleep away from her eyes but immediately felt sore and achy, so decided on moving slower.

The snoring stopped and only then did she realise who was behind her, the gentle up and down motion of the chest behind her quickened when the other realised Korra was awake. She felt a hand reach her cheek, gently caressing it letting her lean into the touch.

\- “ Morning beautiful,” came the others husky voice. Korra turned her head enough to catch waiting eager lips. They kissed for a good five minutes before she pulled away.  
\- “What's the time?” After all of the previous days events Asami must have found the seemingly random question humorous because the chest behind Korra was now jerking about and causing Korra to laugh with her.

Asami pulled the curtains open on either side of them to see an empty room. She looked at her watch which her father had hand crafted for her and saw the time that read 12:30. 

Korra watched as Asami picked up her wand and cast multiple spells around the bed. - “What are you doing?” - Asami only smiled and put her wand back to where it was before moving from behind Korra to sit in her lap. Her mouth formed an oh in realisation and was quickly occupied by Asami's mouth.

\- “What about … the end … of … classes?” Korra asked as her lips were released then recaptured.

\- “Classes … won't be over until three?” Came her reply and she carried on kissing the delectable sight infront of her.

 

*** 

\- “GUYS?” - The two girls sprung apart forgetting about the incantations placed around Korra's bed.

She looked behind her to see a very agitated Opal wondering around the room and in and ou of the bathroom seemingly looking for something. - Well, this is going to be awkward – Asami thought as she reached for the nearest article of clothing strewn about the floor. 

She looked towards the clock which read 3:05; doesn't time just fly by when your having fun, she thought evilly as she recalled the past two and a half hours. 

Korra must have somehow found out how to apply the salve herself because the cock never appeared once. 

She hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head and pulled on a pair of Korra's boxers before making sure Korra was well hidden beneath the duvet. She grabbed her wand and slowly ebbed the different incantations and wards off, revealing little by little of where the two girls were.

Opal came to a stop infront of her eyes wide and mouth agape. She suddenly brought a hand to her eyes and spun around. - “You guys, *She gestures behind her at Asami and Korra* need to learn how to dress.

Asami looked down to see she had Korra's trademark blue tank on and back to front boxers, she blushed and went to correct her mistake and wrapped her cloak around her. - “Sorry Opal. We weren't expecting anyone” - For spirits' sakes how more revealing could that be, but then again it couldn't have helped with the facts that she had placed wards, incantations and was wearing her lovers clothes.

\- “Well if you wouldn't mind, please get dressed and once you are Professor Katara has requested to see Korra, you can come to not that you wouldn't, cuz you were stuck to her last night. Korrababes please refrain from doing anything to Asami while I'm still here, A)Because I'm stood right here, B)Katara wants you there as quickly as possible and C)I really don't want to have to explain to her why you're late and include the noises I 'couldn't' hear. She pronounced the couldn't to make sure we knew we weren't going to do that. Asami chuckles lightly at her friends jesting and moved to grab her clothes while pulling Korra out of bed ignoring the grunts of protest about being nude.

Asami stood right next to Korra when getting dressed, mostly because she wasn't going to let the Alpha out of her sight from the happenings of yesterday and slightly because she wanted to see the girls muscles before they were covered by their school attire. She stood next to Opal who hadn't moved an inch and headed to Katara hand in hand with Korra.

 

*** 

Upon arriving at their destination, Asami said thanks to Opal before pulling Korra closer still by wrapping her arm around Korra's. She looked into Korra's eyes reassuringly before marching into the Professors office.

She was greeted not just by Katara but the minister Raiko, Lin, Kya, Tenzin and most surprisingly Tarlok. 

\- “Ah, girls, so nice of you to join us. Please sit” - Professor Katara gestured to two chairs placed right in the middle of all the teachers infornt of the Professors desk.

Asami gingerly takes the seat after helping Korra sit down first – she was, after all still sore. Not necessarily from yesterday. 

\- “Now, do you remember all that training you two did involving the elemental bending?” - Katara leans back in her grand chair. She rested her elbows on the arm rests and laced her fingers together.

We both nod and Asami frowns wondering where this could lead.

\- “There will be an exam of sorts the week after next to loo at Korra's progress and if she has done well she'll be given a … 'mission' per say.” - Asami feels Korra lean forward and she smirks at the anxious Alpha's eagerness.

\- “What the 'exam' involve?” Asami asks using air speech.

\- “It will require for Korra's bending and spell casting aaaannd and a minimum level of martial arts. Which I hope miss Sato, you have been teaching her?” Asami nods and then realises that Korra's actually exceeding her own level and is now on her own level that is beyond black belt, which is probably something like an obsidian belt or something…

\- “We would also like to check Korra over in the pool to make sure there weren't any side effects.” Katara stands at the end of the sentence and beckons Asami and Korra to follow.

Asami stands as close to Korra as physically possible while she's in the pool being checked by the Professor not trusting the other five enough to stand even a little distance from her Alpha.

Katara clears Korra and lets her get out of the pool, Asami passes her a towel. Instead the tanned girl uses her bending to id herself of any water. She holds the ball of water until it reaches the pool earning a raised brow from Professor Katara.

Asami takes the shorter girls hand in hers and proceed to sod off. 

Reaching their dorm they step inside and are greeted by knowing glances and a few coughs followed by thumbs over shoulders. 

Asami immediately spots Opal and tunnel's towards her. 

Standing beside the girls side Asami realises Opal had been conversing with Bolin and nudged the green eyed girl in the shoulder to draw her attention. 

A massive grin appears and she exclaims excitedly, - “Guys.” - She stands up and hugs the pair then says. - “I hope you haven't been told off yet again for …” - “Okaaayyy Opal that's nice please stop.” Korra says from beside Asami in pure embarrassment.

Asami finds Korra's hand and squeezes it. - “So. I'm guessing Bolin's growing on you ay?” Asami whispers into the girls ear discreetly.

She watches as Opal turns a shade of red then drags the pair upstairs after saying ta-ta to Bolin.

\- “Go on, how long?” - Korra asks once she'd sat down on her bed facing Asami and Opal on Opal's bed.

\- “A few weeks now I think? He's really sweet. I still can't believe he'd be involved with Kuvira and her goons though.”

\- “He probably didn't realise that what he was doing was wrong. After all he seemed slightly out of it at the time.” Stated Asami having finally been able to discuss the subject without grimacing at the memory.

Korra nods in agreement although a frown has occurred and Asami finds that so endearing. 

Asami wraps an arm around Opal's shoulders and side hugs her reassuring the girl that going out wit Bolin is fine with her and Korra. - Well perhaps not so much Korra.

\- “What's the time?” - Asks Asami out of curiosity.

Opal reaches over the taller girl to her clock and the draws and brings it back to Asami. It read 7:28.

\- “We were gone that long? Blimey,” - She widens her eyes and exhales in surprise.

\- “Yeah I thought you two were doing the nasty in the toilets again.” - She laughs.

Suddenly Headmaster Raiko's voice shouts over the intercom. “ALL STUDENTS TO DORMS, REMAIN IN YOUR DORMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THOSE WHO ARE CAUGHT OUT WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY AND PROFESSORS WILL ACCOMPANY YOU UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.” 

\- “I wonder what's going on?” - Korra asks to herself seeing as the other two were slightly too far away to hear her grumbles. As soon as her grumbling stopped a shadowed bypassed the window and Asami was up and stumbling towards Korra at full pelt.


	24. Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going down the drain at the moment. What with the fact that Korra keeps fainting and Asami in endless bouts of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've waffled on a bit in this chapter. Sorry if it's too waffly I didn't have much inspiration.

It all happened in slow motion.

Opal felt herself suddenly lean too far to the side as the body next to her was no longer there. She watched as the raven haired girl bolted to Korra. It was such a quick reaction that Korra's fall didn't even reach the ground.

Asami had just about managed to prop Korra back up on the bed cradling her head when Professor Katara burst into the room. “You three with me now,” She then realised Korra's unconsciousness and rushed over to make sure she was alright.

\- “What happened?” Katara was dragging her wand up and down Korra's body trying to see the problem but failing the multiple attempts.

\- “This … this thing! Passed the window. It was shrouded in black cloak with a bony hand trailing behind it.” Asami exclaimed slightly panicked realising that that thing was the cause to Korra's passing out.

\- “Okay, okay. Stay calm Asami, follow me.” She spun back round cloak billowing behind her as Asami picked up Korra and Opal followed.

\- “How do you do that. She looks really heavy. Like cus of the muscle mass nothing rude.” She just shrugs in response and hurried her pace up to catch up with the professor.

Opal catches up with her and sees, out of the corner of her eye, that Asami had turned her head to Opal. - “I guess if anyone has to they'd lift their loved ones. Plus she really isn't as heavy as she looks.” ON the way out of the dorm it was like playing in dodgems, trying to avoid all the others going in the opposite direction. - “Professor do you know what's wrong with Korra?”

Katara looked back, - “I have a good idea as to what's up.” came the woman’s reply.

They sped up the revolving staircase and into Raiko's office. The password couldn't be any more ironic by it being 'Trebor'. 

\- “Raiko, can you get the book of mythical plants and creatures please?” - Raiko leapt out of his chair upon seeing Opal, Asami and one unconscious Korra. - “Asami if you could put Korra down infront of the fire.” Opal watched as Asami did as instructed and stood close to Korra.

Opal lingered near the two girls for a few seconds before going to help Katara look for whatever the hell she was looking for.

They stayed like this for a good two hours before Katara found what she was looking for and power walked over to the Alpha and Omega. Asami had sat herself down right next to Korra's head and was gently stroking the soft brown hair there. 

Professor Katara let the book drop down in a coffee table. Opal has no idea where the fire and coffee table had popped up from.

Katara started murmuring then gradually got louder as the book made more sense. 

\- “… A domentor possess the ability to suck the happiness, chi and a few minutes worth of ability to move. Strong chi benders will experience nausea, dizziness and in some of the worst cases unconsciousness.” - She goes on to read a few more lines then, - “ … past avatars, to the ministry’s knowledge, have been affected to the point of death.” - “This only occurs if a dormentor has even one suck to the avatar's physical state.”

\- “So … all we need to do is keep Korra away from the dormentors” - Opal watches as Asami caresses the still unconscious Alpha's cheek.

Suddenly Korra shoots up eyes wide inhaling loudly, the thing passes the window again and by the time it's passed Korra's making choking noises and foam bubbles up out of her mouth and she's writhing around hands clawing at her throat. 

Raiko rummages around in his draw for a few agonizing seconds before he runs to Korra's side. He pulls out what appears to be a yellow sweet. He closes Korra's mouth and taps his finger, counting, waiting. An intense couple of seconds pass before Korra starts to cough and splutter. The yellow sweet shoots into the air and into the waiting fire.

Korra coughs until blood shows and Asami has started soothing her by rubbing her back in big reassuring circles. Korra's on all fours with Asami kneeling next to her, Opal stood worriedly gazing from beside the fire while professor Katara and Raiko stand a little further back watching in speculation at how she could have such a severe reaction to the dormentor.

\- “Hang on how'd a dormentor even get past the barrier?” - Opal asks questioning the schools professors magic for a mere moment.

Korra collapses, out of exhaustion, onto her side after coughing her guts up and Asami offers a hand to hold. She smiles up and … - “What happened this time?” - The moment the goofy question passes her lips an even goofyer grin appears and gets Asami and Opal laughing. 

 

*** 

 

\- “Dormentors are basically the avatars version of kryptonite to superman,” - Asami grins knowing Korra would get the reference even if it was a muggle film. She's quite the geek in that sense.

\- “Ha. I seem to be doing a lot of fainting at the moment don't I?” - “Only for extremely good reasons though. It is rather odd however, that it's happening consecutively.” There goes Katara again, good old Katara always being the optimist and the pessimist.

Asami watches as Korra props herself on her elbows and observes her surroundings. She goes to help the Alpha sit further up and then moves, herself, to sit in the same crossed legged position infront of Korra.

\- “Would either of you lady’s like a cuppa?” - Asami looks towards Raiko and smiles.

\- “If there's one going, yes please. Korra,Opal? *they nod* Three please.” Opal pushes off from the wall she was previously leaning on.

\- “I'll help you with that sir.” - She walks behind the headmaster and Asami see's her share a look with Katara, although Asami has no idea what they were communicating but in the next moment Katara was heading off to the mini library in Raiko's office.

Asami leans in to peck Korra on the lips but it turns into a full blown snog after a few seconds. - “I do wish you'd stop scaring me like that.” - Asami feels Korra grin into her lips and pulls away to see a sadly amused look spread over the normally goofy features.

\- “I promise I'm not trying to scare you. I hate being this avatar, and I hate being the one always in trouble *her face saddens, paining Asami for not being able to get rid of all her worries and troubles* I just want a normal life, where I can fall in love with the girl only dreams of dreams can make and have no problems with just ignoring everything. But that goes against me, it's against my being and everything I want to be.” Asami's found Korra's thigh and is tracing a thumb idly over it to sooth the depressed Alpha.

However the moment Korra says 'love' her thumb halts in it's tracks in shock. She had and hadn't seen this coming. Yeah she loves her but hadn't thought about verbally announcing it yet.

\- “Asami? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just with all that's happening I though, I think, I-I...” - But Korra's halted mid sentence with a kiss. Asami couldn't have wished for a more endearing way to say it, to hear the words leave her Alpha's lips is just so, so enlightening.

She pulls back just enough to whisper - “I love you” - into the lips so close to hers. Asami can feel Korra tremble at her reply and holds the younger girl closer. 

Asami becomes transfixed with what professor Katara was doing, waving spells around all entrances and walls. She only realises as yet another dormentor passes the window what is happening, because Korra doesn't collapse and all that happens is a slight cracking sound as the window cools to freezing then warms again when the thing's passed.

Raiko and Opal renter the room with a tray full of biscuits, cups and a teapot. They make themselves comfy on the sofas Katara randomly set and enjoy the warmth of the fire while Korra warms up. She's still in shock so Raiko had made sure to place a piece of chocolate on the tray for her to nibble on.

\- “Well … I really need to control my consciousness.” - A small ripple of laughter forms in the room from Korra's optimism and Asami squeezes the thigh captured under her hand.

Asami makes to get up and cross the room to where the mini library is, but before she can raid herself even a little off the sofa she's fallen back down cramped with pain. 

She clutches her hands to her sides in agony and curls in on herself in order to quell the sudden pain. When Korra shuffles over to sooth the Omega the only thing that occurs to Asami is 'Alpha', her Alpha's sent, her Alpha's strength, her Alpha's dominance and her Alpha's presence.

She can feel the pain worsen and lessen at the same time from pleasure and relief yet it hurts her more that her Alpha's still not helping her. She feels Korra's hand falter in it's tracks and she manages a glance from where her head hung to Korra's lap. 

Her trousers were tenting and she could see Korra shaking from the effort to not pounce on her Omega.

She feels Opal shift beside her and Korra growls, a low throated frequency warning the Beta to not get any closer to her mate. Asami has managed to roll herself onto the floor onto all fours. It helps in the slightest of ways of taking the edge of the pain away. Subconsciously she offers her neck to Korra and whimpers when she doesn't get the satisfaction of teeth sinking into flesh that she craves at this exact moment.


	25. Growls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOrra does a lot of growling and fighting. P.s. Kuvira's an arse ... yet again.

Korra's still caving in ion her-self from the embarrassment of her remark. How could she be so stupid, it could have caused a big problem, Asami could have not felt the same, she could have hated her, she could have slapped her there and then despising her, she could have … but she didn't. Asami-stunning-Sato, the most beautiful person Korra's ever laid eyes on, had repeated her words to her. 

Korra looks over to Asami with a sheepish smile and decides a bit of humour will release whatever slight tension there is.

\- “Well … I really need to control my consciousness.” - Small smiles and laughter was audible and it made Asami grin back and gently squeeze her thigh; she'd only just noticed the hand on her thigh when a strong musty sent filled the room. It smelt like lavender, vanilla, grease and …. and Asami! It all seemed to roll into one unanimous scent, delicious and enticing.

Korra took a shuddering breath and tried to slow her breathing, taking her Omega wasn't the best of options and she really, really didn't want Asami embarrassed by Korra's antics. 

She feels Asami curl into herself and moves to comfort the hurting Omega; she can't even move her arm without feeling like she'll lose control.

Suddenly a growl emanates from her throat when she realises the Beta next to her Omega was moving. She was hers and hers alone. She continues to growl and bares her teeth to all and sundry. Her Omega reveal more of her neck to try and appease the Alpha, working only slightly. 

She notices the other Beta and Omega move slightly; then as soon as she's bared her teeth she's plastered to the wall whimpering, growling and whining. She struggles against invisible bondages until her Omega's scent is all that lingers in her nose and air. 

She's released, only realising how high up she actually was and struggles to keep her balance.

Just realising how far away Asami was by now she starts to whine and pine for her Omega, she paws at the door with the last strong traces of her scent etched into the wood.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to find Raiko there, looking at her with a sympathetic gaze. He gestures to the sete and guides the still whimpering Alpha back to the seat. 

There Raiko pours a fresh brew and hands it to Korra who gulps it back greedily, she was surprisingly thirsty after those outbursts of growls. 

She looks at her lap and hunches over while Raiko uncharacteristically rubs a hand up and down her back. - “She's going to be fine you know.” - Korra just smirks at how sugar-coated it sounded. Her Omega was in heat, in pain somewhere, helpless without her Alpha there to comfort her, to look after her, to just be there. Her throat goes dry at the realisation and Raiko must have sensed her rising panic.

\- “We have a special chamber for Omega's, you can go see her when Professor Katara affirms it's safe.” - Korra looks to Raiko and finds a warm smile awaiting her. She smiles back.

\- “Your friend … Opal? *Korra nods* she was frightened by your growling which is why she left with Asami and Professor Katara.” - Korra hadn't forgotten her outburst to poor Opal; she was merely trying to sooth her Omega but Korra had taken her actions the wrong way, she must remember to apologise the next time she sees her best friend.

 

*** 

Katara had gingerly passed through the door to Raiko's office to inform Korra of Asami. She'd told her that Asami had taken some depressants that helped with the pain and made sure she had all the essentials before locking the girl in the room for the next few days. She's reassured Korra that she'd taken the route through the building with the least doors to avoid any 'mishaps'. 

Opal had come back with the professor and Korra couldn't apologise enough until Opal slapped her and said - “KORRA, you can't help instincts. But maybe you can try and refrain a little more next time” - Opal had then said she'd walk with and show Korra the way to Asami. Which is what they were currently doing now, walking through endless corridors and past numerous sleeping paintings.

\- “It's weird how if it's not one of you it's the other” - Opal jested earning her a small giggle from Korra.

\- “I know, I wonder if the reason why everyone had to stay in their dorms was because of the dormentors?” - Opal shrugged and carried on walking.

\- “Soooo, how are you and Bolin fairing. I still hate him but he seems to be much softer around you.” - Opal gave a sidelong questioning glance at Korra, unsure of how to continue; she knew it was a sore topic for Korra but seeing as she's the one who had brought it up she decided it couldn't hurt to answer.

\- “He's really just a big softy, but he knows I will never let him live down what he did. However he definitely seems very sincere in his regret to actually hurting her.” - Opal reaches for Korra's hand and gives it a light reassuring squeeze.

\- “I just … I just hope Asami's okay, she looked to be in serious amounts of pain. She's usually quite modest to how she's feeling. She'll normally say...” - Korra trailed off having caught the scent of her Omega. However she could detect hints of others in there, Beta and Alpha. She growls and takes off following the trail, Opal right on her heels.

She rounds the last corner and smells rather than sees the first of the squabble going on outside a single platinum door. Her growl deepens and she squats ever so slightly raising her hands in a menacing gesture.

The ones closest to her cower away reluctantly, they were all either week Alpha's or Betas. She nears the door and her growl turns into a full on roar. It surprises her and it surprises the others who had stopped quarrelling to see who it was daring to challenge them. Upon seeing the enraged Alpha, who was by far the strongest of all of them, they parted and started dissipating back to where they'd come from. 

Only two were left at the door, two too many for Korra. She challenges them in her stance and lowers her growl. She really, really wasn't happy about seeing Kuvira there and some other idiotic Alpha who thought he could stand a chance against her.

She lashes out clawing deep into the side of the male and he runs of whimpering. 

Korra senses Opal's presence a little less from the corner and takes this as a good sign so she can properly fight this little insect of a person. 

Kuvira strikes first taking the young avatar by surprise. She does so but to no avail because the irate Alpha was long gone before the punch could land home. Kuvira swings round just in time to raise an arm to protect her head from the pounding of Korra's fists. They pummel into her forearm and shoulders until Kuvira steps back and growls back. There was uncertainty laced into it but she carries on regardless.

Korra swings her leg under Kuvira's and finds that the other Alpha can actually jump higher than she let on. Even if Korra wasn't expecting it she was most definitely expecting it and she grabbed the Slytherins leg and swung it round into the platinum door. 

A whimper reverberates from within the room, it only fuels Korra's determination. She picks the other Alpha up by the throat and throws her far down the corridor barely missing a few professors who had come to see what all the commotion was about.

Korra then turns to the door separating her from her Omega and paws at the handle and thin slit of glass. The slit was so thin you could barely get to fingers in, even if you could the glass is bulletproof, well anything proof what with it being about 3inches thick. 

Professor Katara had stood near Opal who was slightly further forward than earlier while the other teachers stayed way back. 

Korra could just about peer far enough into the dimly lit room to see Asami curled up and watching on with watery green eyes. She must be in gross amounts of pain if she's still feeling it. Whenever Korra huffed and her breath condensed onto the glass Asami would let out a whimper in response. 

Korra stayed there through the night growling at anyone who wasn't Opal or Katara and even then wouldn't let them get too near the door. Korra would constantly check on her Omega, she'd see her drift off into a light sleep once or twice and a smile would pull at the corner of her lips.

Eventually though Opal had brought her tea full of sugar, handing it to her by shoving along the floor via a long wooden ruler. Opal then positioned herself against the far wall facing Korra.

\- “Go to sleep. You've had a long night. I won't budge from here and I won't let anyone else near. I'll wake you when professor Katara comes in the morning with new painkillers.” - All that registered to the barely conscious Alpha was sleep, wake and painkillers. She grunted softly before drifting into a cautious sleep, ready to pounce if needed.


	26. Wu!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WU's an obnoxious git and Bolin finds himself in a pickle.

Watching one of her best friends sleep is actually more peaceful than Opal had first thought. Especially with the fact that she's sleeping on the most uncomfortable surface known to man just to make sure her Omega won't be taken from her, to protect her, to guard her. She would twitch once in a while or start sniffing the air.

We've been here for over four days now, Asami's heat shouldn't be any longer. The first time Professor Katara came to give Asami painkillers it took a heck of a lot of coaxing Korra into letting her pass. But it got easier after that, after realising professor Katara was of no threat what so ever.

When Korra was sleeping Bolin would pass the end of the corridor and chuck a piece of paper at Opal with cute little messages on them. 

Opal would smile but not completely forgive him for what he'd done to Asami. No-one can or ever will. Especially Korra. Whenever Bolin would pass the end of the corridor, her ears and nostrils would perk up and she'd inhale big deep breaths to get the full scent of Bolin's intentions. She must smell fear on him because whenever he did pass Korra would do previously listed and a corner of her mouth would lilt smugly. 

However today was different for Opal. Korra had gone into a slightly deeper sleep than usual and was twitching less, growling more.

Bolin must have noticed and ventured down the corridor to speak to Opal.

This was a huge mistake for many reasons; 1) Korra still holds a grudge against him, they all do. 2) It's Bolin the one who performed a critical blow to Asami and 3) Korra was growling profusely, growling louder the closer he got.

Opal noticed this and tried to get Bolin to get back but either the stupid boy didn't know what she was doing (either of them) or he just had no clue whatsoever about reading people.

He approached quicker all the while oblivious to Opal and Korra's warning. Even if it was subconsciously on the lesser's behalf. 

By the time he'd gotten at least three metres away from Opal and too far over to Korra and her door, the young Alpha shot up and had pounced on Bolin before Opal could even bat an eye.

Opal had been given, by Professor Katara, an emergency button in case any … mishaps, happened. She immediately pushed it and carefully got up so as not to provoke Korra. 

\- “Korra, let Bolin go.” - Opal had gotten within two metres of the pair by that time Korra had grabbed Bolin's throat, raised him off his feet and then slammed his back and head into the floor. The force that Korra slammed him down with was enough to crack the tiles beneath his neck. This is a 6'something massively bulky guy who could crush a kitten with one hand but Korra made him look like a rag doll.

Opal crouches low to try and appease the agitated Alpha who was currently so close to Bolin's face that spittle forming around her bared fangs was threatening to drop onto him. A deep growl emanated from her chest and Opal stopped thinking she'd gotten too close.

Bolin squirmed uncomfortably under her vice like grip and if Opal didn't do something soon Korra's going to regret this moment for the rest of her life.

By now many teachers and students had gathered at each end of the corridor not daring to get any closer. Many had received life threatening growls from the Alpha whenever one stopped to see what was happening. 

Professor Katara emerged from the crowd and slowly crept forward much like the stance Opal had taken. She watched as the Professor got closer to the door earning herself a growl and a side glance.

She slowly reached for the door drawing Korra's interest away from Bolin who had passed out from his petrified state. She slowly released his neck the further the handle lowered as the Professor opened the door.

Korra had risen to a high crouch and was creeping towards the door, Opal could now see why the Professor had acted like this; she was trying to appease Korra into leaving the corridor and the schools students out of harms reach.

The second Professor got far enough away from the door to open it fully, all the while making slow movements Korra had crept closer and closer, inching her way to her Omega. The moment the door swung open fully a wall of pheromones hit Opal, Korra and the Professor. Soon after a small whimper emanated from within and Korra darted forward. 

Professor Katara slammed the door behind the Alpha resting her back against it and releasing a sigh. Opal watched as she carefully cast spells over the door. When she'd finished a few minutes later she shouted to either end of the corridor.

\- “Right, no-one is to come anywhere near this corridor until further notice. If anyone so much as steps foot within the perimeter I'm about to put up there will be major consequences that will affect the way you speak, think and act. This is the only advisory I'll issue, you have been warned now … SKEDADDLE!” - With a wave of her hand all the students hurried away accompanied by the teachers.

\- “Opal for your own safety I'm not allowing you down here unless accompanied by me.” - “Wait, what, what are they doing.” - It then dawned on her what was happening and her face showed disgust. - “YOU LET HER IN THERE WITH HER OMEGA! THEY'RE ONLY 16! They might perform the mating bite. Asami might get pregnant they might, they might ...” - She was cut off by Katara putting a hand up to silence her.

\- “There is a four inch screen in place blocking Korra from Asami. There are holes in it to allow sounds to distract her, other than that you are being irrational. I'm not as stupid as I may look Opal.” - Opal huffs and bows her head in submission, she hears a moan from here to them and realises that she'd forgotten about Bolin.

Professor Katara looks towards the boy and sighs, Opal slowly makes her way to her boyfriend grumbling. Well he did have it coming for him to be honest. Opal uses a healing spell just enough for her to be able to get the boy to stand and walk supported by Opal.

Katara's left behind left sighing and shaking her head. - “Youths these days” - She sighs yet again and starts to construct a perimeter to keep unwanted guests away from the possible death zone.  
*** 

She later gathers information on people Korra doesn't get along with from Opal and Mako. It seems Korra only has a few main friends and mostly neutral with the rest of the school. There's obviously the the four who had hurt Asami and then Mako admitted to being and Ex from a relationship that didn't end well and also the fact that he'd also dated Asami, if only for a few days but still. 

The professor set another perimeter for the ones Korra's not so … keen on further along the corridors and decided they're going to have to wait it out now, seeing as there's nothing else to do.

She calls Kuvira, Wu, Bataar into her office then take them with her to Bolin in the hospital wing. The guy may have been built like a brick wall but Korra had dealt enough damage to him that he'd be bedded for the next few days at least. 

They gather around his bed where the boy bandaged from head to groin was lying, and the Professor speaks in a clear tone with immaculate grammar.

\- “As you are aware, the heat chamber corridor a little way from Headmaster Raiko's office is off limits. I want you four to keep clear of that part of the building altogether. Thanks to Bolin here *She gestures to Bolin* he has caused Korra to go into the deep protection instinct stages of her Omega, Asami. This means that any she deems a threat she will, literally, tear to pieces. You lot are obviously the biggest threats she has and won't question her thoughts or actions whilst tearing you apart. So, the moral of the story is don't go anywhere near within a four corridor radius and even then be very, very carefully with your actions. After Asami has come out of her heat, Korra will still be in the last few stages of her deep protection instincts and will likely try to harm you lot.” -

\- “How long will this last? I want to impress Asami with my charm and good looks,” - Wu flexing what little muscle there is and wiggles an eyebrow. Professor Katara looks at the boy in pure disbelief and astonishment.

\- “Have you not heard what I've just clearly said?” - Wu grins.

\- “Yeah but I'm clearly the better, more preferred match, just between us.” - He leaned in to whisper, hand to the side of his mouth.

\- “I can't actually believe this. Is he always like this *The other three nod and avert their gazes* Well don't come crying to me when you find yourself in a bit of a pickle because you haven't followed instructions.

With that the Professor turns to leave exiting as soon as possible to get away from Wu. She had only just realised how grossly obnoxious the boy was. - It's serve him right if and when he finds himself in the clutches of Korra.


	27. Bolin deserved it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin's looking a little worse for wear. I think Opal's been pushed passed breaking point. Korra's so protective.

Opal passes the corridor for what feels like the thousandth time, every time she passes it there's always some form of grunt. Whether it being from frustration, anxiety or relief she can't quite tell the difference.  
The only other way Opal could possibly see how there'd be relief amongst the mix would be at her own hand having discovered that's the only way to calm her cock.

Opal's thoughts make her shiver; after all, it is her best mates she's thinking about doing lord knows what.

This time on her next pass she decides to just sit at the end of the corridor leaning against the wall facing the door where Korra and Asami were. - “Heh, if it's not one thing with those two, it's another.” - She shakes her head in disbelief and notices footsteps echoing around the hall near to where the two corridors she's sat at.

She gets up to investigate walking for what seems like ages until she finds the source of the footsteps. A large single door stood bold as brass in a wall that it doesn't quite seem to fit with. The wall itself was made of limestone whereas the door was made of a deep red coloured wood with gold decorative pillars either side of it.

She reaches for the door and pushes lightly, causing the door to silently swing open revealing a dark room with multiple pillars within that. The floor was a series of thin mesh squares. They looked too thin to step on but when Opal ventured into the room the mesh held surprisingly well and so she stepped further into the room. The room was large and the walls were surrounded by mirrors or glass covered walls. The roof held eccentric patterns and statues all of which made of the same material as the stone wall supporting the wall outside.

At the far end of the room Opal could see a large fireplace a big open expanse of grey stone above it. 

Opal clutched a hand to her chest and tried to take in what she was seeing. This was the room of requirement, it only shows itself when in need. What Opal could possibly need it for she has no idea but she'd keep it in mind when informing Asami and Korra of it. Of course when they're not at their wit’s end from Asami's heat.

She backs slowly out of the room and remembers how she'd gotten there. The footsteps, they seemed to have drawn closer to her within the few moments she took peering into the room.

Once she'd stepped through the door it closed itself and seemingly disappeared. She swiftly turned around when she heard Professor Katara clear her throat.

\- “Miss Beifond, would you be so kind as to explain why you're stood there staring at a wall?” - “Errr … I thought I saw … There was aaaaa … never mind. I was going to see if the corridor's clear.” Professor Katara scrutinised Opal through her gaze a few seconds longer before finally relenting and gesturing for the young girl to follow.

\- “Asami's heat should be over by the end of the week, meaning everyone's safer and Korra's less likely to kill someone. Bolin's out of hospital and the others I have warned and clearly stated what they shouldn't be doing.” - Professor Katara carries on walking whilst informing Opal of the happenings.

It had been just over one and a half days since she'd taken Bolin to the medical bay. One and a half days since she'd started regretting ever getting close to Bolin, she knew he was still a git, she knew he'd do something idiotic yet again; but oh his muscles, if there was anything Opal preferred it was lean muscle. That's what attracted her in the first place, but now she was beginning to reconsider her 'boyfriend' and his antics.  
Opal and the Professor reach the the corridor conjoined with the heat room corridor, she instantly felt something wrong and started rushing. The Professor must have sense this as well because she was already at a slow jog eager to see what felt so wrong. 

The moment they rounded the corridor corner the smell of blood instantly filled her nostrils then the sight. It was like a scene out of a horror film, blood was everywhere, up the walls on the floor even coating the frame of a picture hanging on the wall. 

There was a body lying to the side of the corridor where the the majority of the blood was pooled around a body, barely recognisable up to the point of being a Slytherin, thanks to the green and black robes.

The Professor immediately sends out a message to Raiko and she presumes Kya and Lin? Opal wasn't entirely certain but it would make sense.

Katara started clearing a pathway in the puddle of blood surrounding the unfortunate soul and knelt in order to roll it over.

The moment it was rolled blood instantly oozed out through, what appeared to be, a teeth mark to the side of the bodies neck. Blood coated the entirety of the face making the body still unrecognisable. 

Opal, for some unknown reason carries tissues wherever she goes, pulls out packet of tissues and starts wiping the blood from the face. After revealing almost half the face Professor Katara had stood up and greeted the approaching teachers. 

She'd just finished wiping the blood from the face when she started on the hair. The instant she wiped through the middle of the hair a distinctive curl sprung forward. Opal gasps at the revelation and as if to confirm her horror she opens an eye to see bright green staring back at her.

She drops the tissues and falls backwards on to her backside taking in what she'd just seen. This indecipherable mass was Bolin. A shaking hand was brought up to her mouth, covering it in shock. 

The Professors had only just noticed and started towards the perturbed girl. Professor Katara was the first to reach her and stretched a soothing hand round her shoulders. What the Professors weren't expecting was laughter, hearty and wholly. It echoed through the corridors bouncing off of walls like rain on a car window screen. 

The Professors backed away wearily from the demented girl. - “Well, he had it coming didn't he. DIDN'T HE!” - She wiped a tear of laughter away and made to get up but was interrupted by a growl from behind the door to her right. 

\- “HEY KORRA! GREAT JOB!” - She gave a thumbs up to the door and proceeded to wander off aimlessly down the halls of Hogwarts. With Kya hot on her heals.

When Opal was out of sight Raiko lurched forward, reversing the boys blood back to whence it came. When he'd done that he him off the ground and took him to the medical bay, Bolin was probably too far gone to be alive by now but a headmaster's got to try right?

\- “So...what now?” Lin looked expectantly towards Katara then towards the imposing door.

Professor Katara sighs with remorse regretting her next decision already, then looks to the door as-well. - “I'm going to have to let Korra near Asami in order to stop this aren't I?” - She sighs yet again reaching for the door handle.

She teased it open enough to be hit full on by heat, hormones, pheromones and every other heat induced bodily function swimming around the dimly lit room. 

The moment the door swung open fully the sight of Korra, her face covered in blood and the amount of clothes strewn about the floor made both Professors avert their gaze for mere seconds. 

They both bowed their heads submissively to appease the enraged Alpha as much as possible.

Korra was huddled in a corner closest to Asami who was huddled behind the glass hunched over from pain.

Professor Katara tried in vain to get closer but the handle to where she could lift the screen was too close to Korra to even try and avoid danger. She was lucky they were lasting this long as it is.

She raised a placating hand towards Korra whilst lowering her torso to appear as complaisant and passive as possible. 

Lin managed to get in behind the Omega and was slowly making her way to the other side of the room where the other lever was stationed.

Professor Katara knew her only bet was on the whimpering Omega behind the screen, she called out hoping Asami could hear her.

\- “Asami? Hey Asami, listen to me very carefully okay?” - She saw the pale body move ever so slightly, it was as much of an indication she needed to recognise that she was listening.

\- “I want you to move to the middle of the screen and not lean on it quite so heavily.” - Katara tried integrating soothing tones into her voice trying to help both of the distressed girls in the middle of the room.

She couldn't just use magic on the lever, it required manual labour for safety reasons, so she carried on encouraging Asami to move. The poor girl was in so much pain and pleasure she could barely move from lack of breath and had to stop every so often.

The room was large, large enough to be at least the size of the potions room. The partition was slap bang in the middle lengthwise meaning Asami had to pull herself a very long way.

By the time she'd reached the middle Korra had turned round to see if she was alright, after all why would her Omega move. Korra was knealing facing the glass hands pressed against the surface watching her Omega. She had stripped down to her underwear and the back of her boxers were badly torn, probably from an attempt at removing them as well however her bindings were still intact but they were strainnig from the big heaving breathes she was taking.

Asami on the other hand had only taken her robe and tie off. It must be torture for her so the Professor and Minister creeped towards the levers on either side of the room. 

Having reached thelevers with as much of a warning growl from Korra they started to ever s gently crank the arm, the glass started lowering from the top of the room. Korra started walking with her hands on the glass looking around wondering why the invisible obstacle was moving.  
Asami, having found nothing o lean against, was curled up on the floor back to Korra legs tucked in.

The screen was about one third of the way down by now and heat was pouring over the rim. Intense and musky it flooded the other half of the room and made the Professor start sweating from the intensity. She's never had a heat like this, making her wonder just how powerful the panting pair in the middle of the room were, and how much the Omega needed her Alpha.

She looked over to Lin and saw her face streaming with sweat also. Lin must have felt her gaze and looked across knowingly. With one last simultaneous effort they went all out in cranking the levers. Nothing happened at first everyone in the room was just still, like the calm before the storm. 

Then all at once Korra was tearing Asami's clothes off and lifting her up and sending loud guttural growls towards the two elders who were already racing towards the door.


	28. No! Yes! No? maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuutt!! oh and Korra and her inner Alpha have a discreet battle of wills over Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of smut and also the lack of chapters. Not having the amount of time as I did last year seeing as it's GCSE's I'm struggling to keep on top of everything.

The two Omega's had finally left the room after much irate induced growling, they just couldn't seem to go away when Korra's Omega was lying in pain and needed her to lessen it.

 She had moved swiftly to her aid and was quite literally ripping the items of clothing that dared to still cling to her Omega's body. It was almost offensive in the way they covered up her physique. Korra had just gotten down to the last few articles of clothing when the Alpha stopped, mesmerized by the smooth milky white body captured beneath her. The soft panting that came from the quivering form drew the Alpha's eyes up and into harlequin, making the Alpha question the brashness of her actions in her hurry to appease the aroused wreck of her Omega.

\- "Korra...sweetie.... _oh goddess'_...please....take this....slowly" - Asami had managed to murmur between pants and groans. Her body seemed to be reacting to the close proximity of her Alpha.

 Something inside the Alpha clicked when she heard her Omega plead, the only two words registering in her lust filed mind was her name and 'slowly'" The hand to her cheek was enough to de-fog some of her mind to make sense of what she was doing, realising that although her Omega had been with men, other unworthy lowlifes not capable of satisfying the beauty, but she had never gone this far with them.

 The Alpha growled in jealousy and impatience. Her instincts were screaming at the Alpha to take over, be dominant, show she can protect and please the beauty that is her Omega. But then there was Korra in the background warning the Alpha to take it slow, not hurt Asami and to not do anything she'll regret. After all she'd already killed Bolin, or at least left him as good as dead.

 The Alpha was knocked out of her daze when she felt a pair of lips and hips push into her. The Alpha's cock rubbed against the Omega beneath her and both moaned in pleasure, wanting more.

 She ripped the buttons off of her boxers revealing a cock that was far bigger than usual. A pale hand found it's way to it and wrapped around the base causing it to pulsate with precum. They both watched it slide down onto the Omega's warm fingers and the Alpha in Korra showed through the growl that emanated from within her chest and throat. She looked back up to the Omega with as much restraint as Korra could put on her instincts and bit lightly, but hard enough to leave a mark in the Omega's neck.

 The answering whimper that sounded from the heiress was more than enough for the Alpha to fulfil the silent plea. 

 The Omega helped guide the restrained Alpha to her core and bit her lip from the pleasure of the head accidentally sliding over her clit. When Korra started pushing forward slowly Asami threw her head back in pain and pleasure. The side of Korra that wasn't as hazed by the Alpha managed to keep a firm grip on how fast she went knowing very well that her Omega could be hurt badly if she made a cock up.

 However the Alpha was far harder to restrain when the head was almost all the way in and her Omega was moaning, panting, writhing underneath her. Every so often their nipples would touch and in their heightened states it was like bolts of electricity were being shot through both of their body’s.

 The Alpha growled and an acknowledging groan came from the body underneath. The Alpha looked down to find the head almost in, she gave a small thrust to help it and it slipped in. A small river of blood developed from the side of the Omega's core. More of the cocks length disappeared inside the whimpering Omega and the Alpha growled.

 Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and folded her legs over her backside to keep her in place, enabling her to get used to the width of Korra's cock. The panting in her ear made it all the more clear that Asami was Korra's, the Avatars, the strongest of Alpha's and Korra hers.

 Her nails scraped down the powerful back with one hand coming to rest under the Alpha's shoulder blades whilst the other embedded itself in soft chestnut hair. The moment her hands stopped she felt a forceful wavering push from the Alpha and bit her lip in an attempt at holding back a scream of pure bliss. The pain had subsided but there was an uncomfortable throb in the background, however that was completely forgotten the moment the mass of pure muscle and power moved again.

 They were only soft thrusts but Asami didn't care, the Omega didn't care she was being satisfied after days of torture. She was close even after a few more gentle thrusts from the Alpha pinning her down. She bit down, _hard_ , into the bronzed muscle and felt an answering bite in her own tense muscle between neck and shoulder. 

 Asami managed to just abouts whimper - "Korra..." before her orgasm hit her, it was powerful and pleasant and made her back arch, toes curl and made her scream loud into Korra's shoulder. She was fairly sure the majority of the school had heard but she didn't care, she could feel her Alpha locking up and knew she was about to come as well.

 A knot started to swell at the bottom of the Alpha's cock and the Omega felt it rub firmly into her entrance, this intensified her orgasm and she dug her teeth and nails further into the bronzed skin above her. Her walls clenched down even more on the cock buried within her and she felt warmth grow in her abdomen.

 The Alpha gave a few more weak thrusts to keep their orgasms going as long as possible, but knew they wouldn't last much longer unless she had knotted her Omega. Her teeth unburied themselves from within the Omega's shoulder and managed to prop her top half up with one elbow whilst the other arm slid down the quivering girls body and to the clit that stood out of it's hood invitingly.

 The Alpha started rubbing tender circles around Asami's clit and looked into the harlequin eyes of her to be mate, asking silently if it was alright to carry on.

 The Omega noticed the quizzical look and Asami gave a small smile urging the young avatar to carry on. The Alpha gave one last gentle thrust before she caught the start of the knot on the Omega's lips, just grazing them.

 Korra didn't look away one second, her hand kept going and her hips started rocking forward slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort. When Asami started taking the brunt of her knot, that's when a grimace appeared. Korra brought her hands up to Asami's face and leaned their foreheads together, the Alpha in her wasn't as rowdy or determined as earlier but it's instinctive need to go as fast as possible was in the background niggling away, eating at her urging her to go faster.

 She stared deeply into those pits, soaking in the warmth of the body underneath her, the whimpers and the groans. They all urged the young avatar on further and further, still rocking her hips forward a little more each time inching her way into Asami. A gasp escaped the slightly parted lips when the knot was finally in her, locking her body to Korra's.  
She gave a nervous laugh and smile to her lover and leaned up for a kiss. 

 Slowly but surly after finally having had her heat appeased they were getting back to their senses and were starting to realise just what had taken place. However before either had fully recovered Korra's hips suddenly moved forward on instinct to seek out more of her Omega's warmth and they both felt the start of their orgasm.

 From what Korra could remember of being told, or rather warned, the orgasm's would last a good half an hour maybe more before her knot shrunk and allowed the two to move freely. She felt each fresh pulse of warmth from hers and Asami's combined orgasms and shivered in delight at the sensation.

 Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for forever she lifted Asami up from the small of her back and shoulders, she felt arms snake around her shoulders and neck able to feel the soft lips being repetitively placed upon her skin, then carried her, on _very_ shaky legs, to the bed tucked away in the corner, the sheets had been ruffled, but only from when Asami had sat down on it just because it was comfy and not because she was cold, no far from it.

 She sat herself on the edge of the bed and managed to get herself to the pillows where she lay back just enough so that she was neither sitting or lying down. Her arms were securely wrapped around the others waist holding her close and breathing in the scent of her Omega. She felt Asami clamp down on her and knew her orgasm had gotten particularly strong from the way her whimpers increased in volume and her walls had tightened almost suffocatingly around her cock. Her own orgasm intensified from the strengthening of Asami's walls and she had to refrain from sinking her teeth once again into already deliciously marked skin. Her hand crept up the pale unblemished back and clutched tightly into the soft obsidian black hair. Her other hand went back down to Asami's clit and started a soothing pace, just fast enough to make it pleasurable instead of uncomfortable. She felt rather than heard the moan and grinned, pecking the tender skin.

 She started licking and kissing around and on her mark and felt Asami start doing the same, the throbbing had subsided to a dull pulse aided by her lovers tongue.

 The pair shivered once or twice when their orgasms got a little too strong for too long, they had been in this position for at least 25 minutes now and Korra's knot still didn't sow any signs of decreasing in size, if anything it had gotten bigger.

 Asami started to rock down into her lap and made both women groan, Korra brought her hand from behind Asami's head allowing said woman to lean back enough to stare into Korra, her eyes portraying all the emotions and feelings she just couldn't simply express in words. Korra's hand reached her abdomen and gently painted circles in the slight bump caused by their conjoined orgasms, she smiled that cocky, goofy smile and leaned a little closer.

\- "I, love, you" - She exhaled. Asami's smile couldn't get any wider and reached down for a long kiss, it lasted a few minutes and made both of them breathless.

 Asami broke the kiss and stayed just far enough away from Korra's lips to whisper an - "I love you too Korra" - and reached her hand into the soft brown locks at the back of her head and pulled the avatar back into the kiss.

 Asami felt Korra's knot subside and she sighed in relief, she sat herself a little higher off of Korra for more comfort, yeah being knotted was definitely sensual and erotic but the knot had shrunk the length of her cock a little in order to get all the way inside the Omega. They sat there for a few more moments just staring at one another, the others body worshipped by wandering eyes. Korra's hand remained on the slight bump that was now a little more pronounced and sighed sadly knowing that the life that would undoubtedly grow in her mate if left alone would not be allowed to grow. Asami noticed this and cupped her face bringing her gaze back to harlequin.

\- "Hey. We're still young... but children aren't a good idea in this day and age. Now don't get me wrong I want children, _so badly Korra_ , but we can't ... at least not yet." Her goofy grin returned and Asami smiled back leaning in for a short sweat kiss.

 Korra wrapped her arms around the vixen yet again and flipped them over so that Asami was on her back with Korra still between her legs, she let a small yelp of surprise out and giggled when Korra did because of her little yelp. The avatar kept grinning and leaned down yet again for a chased kiss.

 She started moving her hips backwards ever so slowly in order to keep her Omega's ache to a bare minimum, Asami threw her head back and let out a long low moan at the feeling of her walls tightening on nothing. Korra drew out to just underneath the head and moaned quietly herself when she felt Asami's lips start tugging at her trying in vain to keep her in. The head finally came out and Asami sighed at the loss.

 Korra noticed and gently inserted a finger into her lover to get her used to the feeling again. After all they had been orgasming almost non stop for over half an hour, and Asami _was_ a virgin.

 She slowly pumped and leaned down to kiss her Omega who had wrapped her arms more tightly around Korra's neck and her legs had found themselves wrapped around the thighs and backside of Korra.

 Korra could feel her walls waver around her finger and every time she thrust back in, her whole body tensed greatly and she kissed that little bit harder. Eventually though, she took her finger out and licked it, the honey that coated her finger was sweat and salty with a metallic hint and tasted a lot like the rest of Asami. She caught Asami staring at her and laughed heartily rubbing a pale thigh that was lain on one side of her. Her arms were above her head along with her hair and she was so exposed but trusted Korra so much to not give a crap.

 Korra felt a pang of pride at this and brought her hand further up to cup the side of the bump, still longing for them to be able to have children. Asami shared the same sad smile before moving to get under the covers inviting Korra to lay beside her. Korra's head rested just above her breast with her arms wrapped contently around her waist, their legs entwined. Asami ran her hand through Korra's hair and her other was resting on Korra's interlinked fingers.

 Thankfully the intense heat had finally dissipated and they could relax fully into the warmth of the other.

\- "I _really_ need a shower" - Korra let out a soft chuckle then nodded slightly thinking about the endless possibility’s they could get up to whilst in the shower.


	29. HI guys.

I can't think of another way of posting this, enabling people to see it so, here it goes.  
The title will be changed, because seriously it's awful and just well, awful really. It's going to be changed to _when push comes to shove_ because A)It's shorter ad B)way, _way_ less cheesy.  
Sorry for any inconvenience but it just makes life easier for me. :)


	30. Control yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Opal gets wafted by the smell of sex. Asami's bumps there thanks to Korra, have they forgotten about it?

\- "Opal! Stop panicking. There's no need to go over the top." - Professor was sat in her office in her big leather chair, arms crossed watching an anxious Opal pace back and fourth in-front of the desk.

\- "But, but how're we going to prevent Asami's *She gestures with her hands palm up shoved to the Professors desk* aauugghhh" - She flings her hands into the air and rolls her eyes.

\- "Opal, we're witches, magical beings and whatnot do you not think we'd have a remedy for Omegas. Yeah we might not have one to suppress a heat, but we do have one for the likely hood of conceiving." - Opal sighs and faces the professor, shoulders slumped completely and utterly relinquished.

\- "Well they've got to be done by now, it's been a good seven hours." - The Professor nods in agreement and makes to get up after retrieving a vile of deep blue liquid from within a desk draw. She passes it to a quizzical Opal and sighs.

\- "Take this to the heat room; Asami'll know what to do with it, if they're still knotting or anything else I think it'd be _far_ less embarrassing a friend seeing it than a teacher or professor." - Opals face flushes and she nods slightly not wanting Professor Katara to carry on. She swivels round and heads to the door.

\- "Oh and that young lad, Bobbin - Bolin - Yes, he's in critical condition but won't be returning to this school at all. I don't quite know how it's possible but in the process of biting his neck Korra had managed to take his magic away."

\- "Well, to be fair he did deserve it, I'm surprised Korra had been able to hold back for so long." - She laughs lightly and carries on out the door and down the corridor leading to the heat chambers and the room she knew very well held her two best friends.

 Before she had fully reached the door a scent hit her. She stopped confused by what it was, it smelt of lavender and salt like a combination of the two. When one seems to be more powerful the other would take over and balance it out.

 The closer Opal got to the door the stronger the scent got; when she was upon the door and about to knock she got a big waft from somewhere but she instantly thought Korra! It was confusing to say the least. But then everything's confusing.

_Wait, I know what that is. It's oh god...it's the scent of a mating._

 

***

 

 Asami'd just finished brushing her hair when light rapid raps were audible from the door. She looked to Korra then back to the door, she could see a tan hand just in the window slit and recognised it as Opal. - "Opal?" - A muffled hum answered from the other side and Asami got up to open the door.

 Her friend stumbled in clutching a deep blue vile in one hand and the other gripped tightly around the door knob. Asami raised a perfect brow and waited until she'd found her composure. - "What's up Ope?" - Her face stretched into a wide grin and before Asami knew what had hit her, thin arms were wrapped round her shoulders and Opal was whispering into her ear.

\- "This *she brings the vile into view of Asami* is for ahem, that" - she points to the slight roundness of Asami's stomach and both blush profusely.

 Asami then brings a hand to it and smiles at the, oh so fond, memories. - "Erm, Imma leave this with you and go..." - She tries to go back out the door but Korra piped up from the small bathroom that accompanied every heat room within the heat chambers. There were three in all but the one they were stood in was the safest due to the others being broken into by over exited Alphas. Thankfully the Alphas didn't get very far because the screen was up and there were also beta teachers guarding it, seeing as the Omega's didn't have a mate to satisfy them.

 - "Opal? Hey Ope, how's it goi-oooohhhhh..." - She spots Asami's hand resting on the slight bump caused by her, shall we say, fruitfulness, and stops in her tracks when she also sees the vile and Opals deepening blush.

\- "Heh *she slaps a hand to the back of her neck* oookkaaaaaaayy. I'm just going to go -back- the way I came" - She points behind her with her thumbs over each shoulder and starts backtracking.

 Asami turns back round to face Opal and smiles gingerly knowing what the other girl was thinking. - "Thank you Opal, oh and did Professor say how to use it ooorr..." - SHe leaves the sentence hanging when Opal shakes her head.

\- "She said you'd know how to use it anyway." - "Fair enough" - Asami smiles again and then Opal exits, closing the door behind her.

\- "So. What's that?" - Korra questions a few seconds after the other tan girl had left. She points to the vile with her head seeing as her arms were crossed and she was leant against the door-frame.

\- "Oh, it's errrr... It's for the um, _slight_ bump that you made." - Asami raises her eyebrows to the other girl who is now blushing and looking down almost in shame.

\- "Heh, sorry, again. I just couldn't...couldn't hold it back." - She smiles to herself, her thoughts lost to Asami.

\- "Hey *she ambles to Korra* it's alright, I wasn't expecting you to hold back and certainly not the Omega in me. Now what I need to do now is brew a nice cup-a-tea and use this." - She lifts the vile up so they can both see the blue tinged substance sloshing about inside.

 Asami brings the vile down from eye level and grins at Korra. Her hand cups the side of the Alpha's face to which she leans into and strokes a thumb over her cheek.

 Korra crosses the space between them and kisses Asami, a long and heart felt passionate one. Asami pulls away just enough to eye the Alpha that was hers, sharing the air to which they breath. - "Don't ever leave me" - A soft smile appeared and warmed Asami to her core, that smile was knowing, caring and safe. It meant I'm yours and you mine. She never wants that smile to fade and so she ingrained it into her mind making sure she'll never forget it.

\- "Never" - Korra breathes out and grabs Asami's hand, tugging her towards the door. Asami just stared at the back of soft brown hair, letting her eyes trail down over the white shirt covered back and then along her bare arms. _Mmmmhh must have ripped the sleeves off herself._

\- "You do know you're going to get stares for basically ripping Bolin to shreds right?" - Asami got a light chuckle and a flash of bright white teeth before they carried on in a hurried pace towards Professor Katara's office.

 Upon arriving at Katara's office the pair knocked, once, twice, thrice before a husky, grumpy tone could be heard from the other side. Asami opens the door and leads the way into the pristine office.

\- "Ah, here they are. We can ask them then." - Asami's eyes were drawn to the Professor then Raiko then the minister of magic. Raiko had just spoken and was had stood expectantly.

\- "Errm, what?" - Korra, blunt as ever, asked.

\- "We were just talking about Bolin, you are required for questioning upon his, ahem, accident." - LIn responded lethargically, clearly not interested yet her posture yelled that of someone tense or anxious.

\- "Ooooohhhhhh, thaaaaaatt. Welll you see he kind of got a little  _too_ close for my liking and the Alpha lashed out. I tried to suppress it but I might as well have been battling a wall." - She growled a few words clearly still agitated by Bolin's proximity to Asami. She was her Omega, and her Omega only. Upon hearing the young avatars agitation all three seniors moved away from the Alpha. 

 She was calmed only when Asami held her hand, entwining their fingers together.

\- "Korra, we can't just let you, almost killing Bolin, pass." - Asami could visibly see Lin gritting her teeth as if she really, _really_ didn't want to be doing this.

\- "But, he and the other gits attacked Asami, and you're going to let _that_ pass? This is unbelievable! unbelievable." - She shakes her head despondently.

\- "Good point. That could be used as leverage in anything to do with court." - "Court?" - "Yes Asami, taking away someone’s magic is illegal, however I think there are a few exceptions, especially when it comes to the avatar." - all four of them turn to look at Korra who was now stood bashfully nudging the ground with her toe.

\- "He had it coming for him really, he attacked _my_ Omega, he got too close to _my_ Omega and he really needed to be taught a lesson for _not_ knowing his place amongst Alphas." - Her words were tinged with hate and hostility induced through her growls. 

  The growling caused all but Asami to quake from fear, even Lin who to say the least, does not like to show anything at all whether it being happy, sad or otherwise unless it's anger.

 Her growls increased in volume which would have caused even the strongest of Alpha's to kneel in terror. The only thing Asami could think of to calm Alpha was to expose her neck, so that's what she did.

 She must have accidentally released some hormones or pheromones or something but Korra's reaction was that of her grabbing the Omega and taking in the scent. Breathing in deep from where her head was hooked under the Omega's neck. She just about managed to suppress a moan when she felt her tongue drag up the exposed skin. - "Korra! Calm down, we aren't alone" - Asami had just about whispered it before the hand close to her backside could sneak any lower in full view of the seniors. The arms that had snaked around her waist gripped tighter and she gave one last strong growl before stopping and peeling away from Asami, who was now a shivering wreck using the Alpha as support to stop herself from collapsing.

\- "You really need to get that Alpha under control Korra, we can't risk any more incidents like Bolin and certainly not when you're out in the big wide world." - Raiko had spoken and actually sounded fairly sinister compared to his usual laid back, relaxed tone.

\- "Speaking of Alpha, I need to borrow the kettle for a couple of minutes please?" - Asami asks hopefully. It takes the rest of them a few seconds to realise as to what Asami was referring to and the reactions were that of complete embarrassment apart from Lin, who just sat there.

 Korra had started towing the ground again and a deep blush painted her face, Raiko was looking anywhere but at Asami, Professor Katara was doing the same occasionally looking to the kettle and then Lin had the faintest of tints to her cheeks but it was there other than that she was solemn and stoic as usual.

 Professor Katara was the first to break the silence by clearing her throat - "Yes, Asami you may take the kettle and anything else you need to conduct ... it." - considering she was an elder and a knowledgeable one at that, anything to do with intimacy was completely off the charts for the excellent witch.


	31. The kettle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kettle happens...and so does Korra, and maybe Opal?

\- "Korra? Korra! Stop that, it's bad enough having had you frolic around with that girl for the past week." - Korra swivelled her head round from chucking bits of paper at Opal, to look at how Chizprfle's are able to gnaw their way through an entire cauldron. Mythical beasts has always been a soft spot for Korra but a certain someone keeps interrupting her thoughts and Opal keeps commenting on how she keeps looking off into yonder. This beast also seems to be particularly boring.

 Korra sat there for the next few minutes contemplating on what to have for lunch and that obsidian black hair. How she wants to just smoosh her face into it and inhale Asami's scent.

\- "Korra! Again, with the daydreaming. I'll have to send you out if you keep doing that." Yet again she was pulled from her daydreams and leant back in her chair folding a piece of paper into a little box - _Yeah, Asami'd like this. Shows my inventive._ \- With that she unfolds it again and starts to doodle little pictures, mini poems and cheesy song lyrics.

\- "KORRA!" - Korra roles her eyes at being told off, again, and looks up expecting Professor Beifong #2. However she sees Asami stood there looking away, wringing her hands while the Beifong does stand there it's just Korra's instantly attracted to her mate.

 Korra gets up in a flash wanting to know if there was something wrong. - "Asami?" - SHe starts to jog to her mate and stops about a foot away wanting to know what the matter was.

\- "Errrmmm. Korra, d-don't freak out. B-but I...I kind of need you. Um y-your erm..." - Korra looks to the teacher and then back to Asami after making sure she could step outside the classroom.

\- "It's alright, I'm not liable to freak out unless you've got like I don't know a secret other mate." - Asami smiled but shook her head.

\- "N-no. I kind of erm I, Ineedyourspermforthethintowork." - She exhaled and slowed down the wringing of her hands.

\- "Sami. Now, you know as well as I that I have absolutely no idea, as to what you just said." - Korra reaches for Asami's hands trying to calm the nervousness that was obviously agitating the Omega.

 When she looked back to Korra, she looked crest fallen, evidently scared about repeating herself. So Korra reaches a hand to her cheek and swipes a warm thumb over the soft white flesh there.

\- "I need your sperm. For the thing, the thingy, you know, thing that prevents erm me from getting pregnant. It'll only work if the one that has knotted me is here." - Korra finally realises and her eyes widen at the information, having completely forgotten that it still needed to be done.

\- "Ooooooohh, let me just tell Professor Beifong mark 2 where I'll be." - She gives the exasperated Omega a crooked smile before turning to inform the teacher of her whereabouts.

\- "In all honesty. I'm super surprised that we didn't do this when we left Katara's office." - Asami chuckles.

\- "Weeelll, I need a safe place to do it and secondly I only just remembered then that I need to intake this stuff *She lifts the vile to her eyes* within the next five hours. I'm not going to risk it, so I came straight to you." - She ended the sentence with a light blush forming not necessarily from embarrassment, but from the fact that Korra had started rubbing her thumb over Asami's knuckles.

 They walk along the oh so fond memory’s corridor and towards the Gryffindor tower. Asami had gone to Katara in an attempt to find a room secure, safe and private enough for them to use and so the Professor had told her about the room tucked away at the top of the tower, hidden by steps and portraits.

 They walk up the steps, with Asami counting them to find the right one. She counted to 357 and bent down to start searching that step and the two on either side for a little imperfect thumb sized depression in the near perfect carved stone.

 She moved Korra away from the step and began opening the hidden room as quickly as possible in-case any class skippers were hanging about.

 Having finally opened the dratted trap door she grabs Korra and drags her through the entrance into a room no bigger than three baths side by side, and just tall enough to comfortably stand in. Asami sits on one of the two stools in there and grabs her purse.

 She'd recently cast the tardis spell on it and was now reaping the benefits to doing so.

\- "Accio cauldron" - She heard a little rattling then a small hand sized cauldron flew out almost hitting herself in the process. She pointed to the stool and gestured for Korra to sit while summoned the kettle, peppet and a conical. She flipped the kettle's switch and without any electricity the water started to boil.

\- "Right Korra" - she'd set everything down on the small table sat next to her and stood up.

 She put on her most sultry look and walk whilst walking over to Korra before kneeling before the Alpha and starting to undo her belt and trousers.

 Korra couldn't decide whether to be aroused, apprehensive or just simply happy. She went with aroused and encouraged the black haired beauty to carry on. The girl infront of her does unimaginable things to Korra, things she still doesn't fully understand yet.

 Having finally pulled her trousers down and flung them across the room along with her boxers Asami inhaled the deep salty smell of Korra, who let her legs fall apart granting Asami access.

 However before she did anything she sat on her hunches and pulled Korra down for a kiss. It didn't last long and when she pulled away Korra let out a disapproving whimper trying to pull Asami's lips back to hers. Asami just grinned and lifted the hem of Korra's shirt up and trailed kisses up and down the prominent V there.

\- "Have I ever told you how handsome and beautiful you are?" - Asami questioned not expecting a reply, especially since she'd just dipped down to get a taste eliciting a groan of approval from Korra.

 She could feel the throbbing of Korra's clit, which was pulled tightly between maroon lips. A thin calloused finger found it's way to the tan girls core and teased inside just enough to get her panting. Asami could feel heat pooling between her legs but that could wait, for now she needed to focus on getting the inevitability of a baby out of prospect.

 She could see the abbs, that weren't covered by the shirt, flexing and shaking and then they pulled taught. Asami could feel the little nub growing, gaining length and thickness. It wasn't long before she couldn't hold it all and just settled with sucking the head and a hand pumping up and down over the slowly growing knot. She resisted the urge to pull away and look up to those cerulean eyes, knowing they'll be staring back down at her almost black from lust.

 After only a few pumps Korra felt like coming, she could feel herself pulsating in Asami's hand. A ribbon of clear fluid escaped the tip and ran down over Asami's fingers making her hand feel even better with the extra lubrication making near impossible to hold back, so she didn't.

 She could feel Asami start taking all of it, her tongue ravenous for more, her pumps slowing down to just a soft rhythm allowing her to come down from her high.

 When her orgasm tapered off Asami slid back from her cock to stare at Korra. Korra's hand found it's way to the back of Asami's neck and tried to pull her up for a kiss, only she had other plans and instead went to grab the conical and crouched with her back to Korra; she could see Asami's arms moving about and at one point saw her lift the kettle. When Asami turned back around a slow trickle of clear liquid was making it's way down the side and Asami licked her lips.

 She leant down to Korra, after she'd stood back up and kissed the tan girl letting her moan from tasting herself on Asami's tongue.

\- "Korra...Mmmmhhh...Korra I need to finish. Finish th-the, the thing." - Asami pried her face away from Korra so she could start mixing the concoction and prevent a baby from happening. After all they were still technically in school.

 Asami pulled out the vile from her pocket and grabbed the peppet. She let the two liquids mix and watched as a thick treacle like substance expanded in the conical.

 Korra was now stood behind her, having pulled her boxers back on and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist; her hands feeling every curve and contour on her Omea's body and sighing into the warm white neck and black hair.

\- "You smell, soooo sweet Sams. I can't get enough of you." - Asami looks at Korra who pulled her head back slightly to look at the other as well. - "Not to mention sexy as hell" - Korra giggled and looked back to the conical and the substance inside which was starting to slow down in it's expansion. It's colour had turned light blue and opaque and smelt of blueberry’s. 

  Asami lifted the conical and sat back on a stool with Korra latched onto her back all the while. She dipped two fingers in and made sure they were well and truly coated, before pulling her skirt's waistband forward with one hand while the other, coated in the substance, pushed past her knickers as well.

 Korra gasped at the sight of looking down Asami body and seeing Asami touch herself, she felt something possessive appear. Almost like she's proud, proud that she's witnessing her Omega touch herself infront of her so comfortably. Korra kissed and sucked at Asami's neck as Asami's breathing became ragged.

 Oh how she wanted to know what those wonderful fingers were doing but at the same time not wanting her to stop. So she opted for the latter and slid one hand from around her waist to start kneading a breast.

 She felt, or rather saw Asami quicken her pace but felt she could do better, so Korra retracted her hand and slid it back up under Asami's shirt teasing the soft skin she was aching to lick under the red lace bra. She finally pushed the bra out of the way and started kneading flesh to flesh getting more accentuated moans from the pale beauty in her arms.

 She could feel how close Asami was but she could also feel how far, Asami was holding back and Korra couldn't place why until she finally slid her other hand into Asami's knickers to find her clit, unattended and throbbing. A loud breathless moan escaped those ruby red lips and she started spasming using Korra as support while she road out the aftershocks.

 Asami could barely hold herself up by the time the majority of aftershocks had past. She was panting heavily and relied greatly on Korra to keep her from falling off the stool. She reached a hand to cup her lovers cheek and smiled at feeling the girl there. After such an intimate moment she was glad of the company Korra provided. 

\- "You know, we'll have to go back at some point today." - Asami nodded and sat forward a little. She tried getting up but couldn't quite get her legs to stop wobbling. The orgasm she'd had was very powerful and the warm substance between her legs was making it even harder to stand properly.

 In the end Korra resorted to just carrying Asami, in her boxers, at about 4:30, through the common room, full of people because classes ended at 3 and has to also try and get out unnoticed from the stair case.

 She could hear voices, but they were at a distance so she pegged it, she felt Asami's head bobbing about next to her neck, probably knocked out from exhaustion.

 Reaching the girls dorm with less of a fiasco than Korra's mind was portraying she gently lay Asami on her bed ignoring the interested looks from the other dorm goers. She'd always been popular, mostly because of her looks and seeing as she wasn't wearing any trousers that made the attention grow even more.

 She'd just finished putting Asami to bed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she looked back to see Opal smiling at her and they both stood there for a few minutes just taking in Asami. How her hair was perfect, face perfect, personality perfect. Chest rising and falling in big deep breathes and those few pesky strands of hair she can never quite put with the rest of her hair so Korra reached down to tuck it behind her ear and let her hand linger next to her face. Aasmi leaned into the familiar touch and sighed subconsciously.

\- "You've got a keeper there Kor" - Korra hums in agreement and goes to sit on the edge of her bed watching Asami with Opal sat at the foot of the bed watching her.

\- "What Opal?" - Korra kept watching all the perfection of her sleeping girlfriend, turning her head just so, so that she could infer that she'd just asked Opal a question.

\- "Oh nothing, it's just I've never seen you soooo ... happy, so content before. That girl must mean the world to you, mustn't she?" - with that she looks over to Asami as well who'd just rolled onto her side and started hugging her pillow.

\- "Oh Opal, if only you knew. She's the world to me, the only thing I could possibly ask for now is that our future happens. I just hope that my avatarness doesn't affect that." - Korra sighs and leans back into her pillows, folding her hands behind her head her muscles bulging from the strained position; she sighed satisfied and closed her eyes letting a small smile curve her lips.

\- "One day Opal, one day. Maybe you'll find a mate, when that day comes I will be here. Yeah there might have been a few mishaps especially with Bolin, but I can't stay mad. You're one of my oldest friends after all." - She heard Opal hum then move to her own bed.

 It was still only about 4:45 but from her earlier exertions Korra didn't really care, so she changed, got into bed and lay there watching her Omega sleep.

 However before she could actually fall asleep she decided she'd curl up beside Asami so that's what she did, and the young prodigy turned around and curled into her side clutching onto Korra's pyjama top in a grip that'd be lethal if it wasn't her top she was clutching. Korra wrapped a strong arm round her shoulders and pulled her other as close as physically possible.


	32. A mating gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch, sex and an attack at a hideously awful time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it doesn't make sense. My cat's been sat on my arm for the last of it and I'm half asleep anyway. :)

 Today had started off like any other day for Korra. Get up, kiss Asami good morning before she'd leave so that she'd be on time for her lessons leaving Korra and sometimes Opal to get ready for their own lessons.

 Korra had gone to her first two lessons one of which was the mythical beasts, and Beifong #2 was more enthusiastic than normal today. She'd been practically bouncing off the walls and constantly replied in a sing song voice. Many of her classmates had asked the Professor why she was so happy but she just turned around and said 'oh no reason' before humming and carrying on with a crude drawing.

 Korra had just gotten into the hall for break when she spotted Asami, magazine in one hand and banana in the other. Banana's are funny things, people either see them sexually or as a gag joke and not a piece of fruit. Unfortunately for Korra she was seeing the lesser of the two and gulped loudly before walking down the rows of benches being scrutinised by prying eyes for rumours, she's sad to say, are true. What with Bolin and half the school's corridors being locked down because of injured Alphas and the danger of being near her in general.

 She had finished eating her blueberry pancake when Asami slapped her arm and shook the newspaper infront of the poor avatar, poking at a story in particular.

\- "Okay, okay calm down." - She put her hands up in surrender before gently prying the paper out of the Omega's hands and scanning the story. It read:

                                   **Male, 6'7, brown hair and beard (may have been removed) Large scar across the**

**expanse of his face.**

**If seen or found, stay as far away as possible. Do not attempt any forms of interaction**

**or communication. Do not reveal your wand and keep a distance if he's surrounded by**

**black smoke, or sporting black and grey garments and electrified sticks.**

**Please contact Lin Beifong, minister of magic if you've seen him.**

**Please phone : 06978-384067 if a muggle phone box is usable or contact your nearest magical**

**shop being cautious to not let him spot you.**

**If spotted don't stand and fight, run to the largest muggle gathering you can find.**

**~~~ _Shiro Shinobi._**

 Korra let the newspaper drop onto the table and carried on eating, Asami just watching on in shock.

\- "How are you so calm? One of thee biggest bad guys has broken out, and you're just going to sit there like nothing has happened? Korra he's the leader of the equalists. You know, the people who almost killed us when we went to that Quidditch match." - Asami faced her palms upwards and shoved them back and forth towards Korra pulling a face.

 Korra, however, just shrugged and carried on eating. - "I don't know why you're so concerned Asami, he's broken out big yip, but we're in here, in one of the most well guarded magical places on Earth with the ministry at our dispense and enough wizardry knowledge to know how to keep the protective charms, jinxes and spells cast everywhere up and running." - Korra raises an eyebrow at Asami, until she throw's her hands up in the air and heaving a sigh of defeat.

\- "I mean, lets be real for a second here Asami. It's almost impossible for anyone to get in and out of this school, without being noticed or caught. Yes I'm the Avatar and a lot of people want to kill me unprovoked but nobody’s that stupid to come after me while I'm still in school." - Asami dejectedly nods and turns back to her plate of fruit.

\- "I just can't help but worry. My mate, the avatar, could be hunted and killed any day. It would brake me Korra, I wouldn't be able to cope." - Asami reverts back to her shell and hugs her sides until Korra notices the change in her mood and rubs a hand between her shoulder blades. She relaxes a little, but not enough to fully open back up.

 Korra shuffles a little closer to the raven haired girl and wraps her arms around her shoulders and tucks her face into her neck, discretely releasing pheromones to calm her Omega. There weren't any students near them so Korra didn't have to worry too much about drawing unwanted attention, although they were still being watched but more out of spite than anything else.

 Asami relaxes further and lets out a soft almost inaudible whimper. Korra pecks her cheek and keeps an arm wrapped round her shoulders before grabbing a grape off of Asami's plate, and shoving it into her mouth.

\- "Now, what have you got next?" - Korra rubs her cheek into the top of Asami's shoulder, unable to help herself from sent marking just a little and carries on grabbing bits off of the plates spread out before them.

 Asami gently strokes the tops of Kora's forearms causing the other girl to blush and figit, she leans into her and whispers, - "I've got biology next." - Her sultry voice had the desired effect and she watched as Korra tried to sit in a position that hid her tenting trousers.

 Korra had started to blush and before she could retaliate Asami was standing up and walking to their next class.

***

 It was torture during that one hour. Asami had sat right next to Korra and would discretely run a hand or foot up and arm, leg, stomach or thigh. At one point her hand had sneaked to her inner thigh without Korra expecting it and the groan that elicited from the Alpha earned a few looks. She tried to look inconspicuous but the more she tried the more Asami wanted to brake her.

 Asami leaned over to Korra at one point and whispered really dirty things to her, things like - "Is it pulsing?" - and - "I want you inside. Filling me up." - Where on earth Asami had mustered the confidence from Korra will never know.

 By the end of the lesson Korra was a shivering wreck and Asami actually felt a little bit sorry for her, not very, but enough to give her enough of a reprieve to reposition her now half erect cock under her waistband and make sure her shirt was untucked and pulled low.

 Asami couldn't help ut smirk at the waddle Korra was doing so as not to rub her crotch in the wrong way. They walked to lunch, ate in silence and by the end of the break it had calmed down enough to be mistaken as a raise in the fabric and not an erection. Korra had promised to get her back after lessons and they parted ways. Korra with Opal and Aasmi on her own.

 Korra went through her day and as each boring minute passed her erection grew smaller and smaller until it was just a dull throb in her clit.

 When they were dismissed, Korra ditched Opal and took off running towards the Gryfindor tower. She wanted to lie in wait for her Omega, and then take her off to Tenzin's. Tenzin had gone out to collect bits and bobs to maximize his pumpkin's growth, his fire would still be going meaning the little cottage would be nice and and cosy for the pair.

 Korra sat on the Sato's bed and looked at a stick of lipstick wondering what it tasted like. She's just taken the cap off and brought it to her waiting mouth when a cough interrupted her.

 Looking up and behind, away from the ruby coloured wax she saw Asami leant against the door frame, arms crossed and not looking very impressed.

 "I hope by revenge, that isn't what you were thinking." Korra grins sheepishly and places the cap back on and shoves it back in the night stand next to Asami's bed.

 "No, I plan on taking you to Tenzin's. He said he was going to be out collecting crap for the next few days." Korra stood up and paced over Asami, running light finger tips up and down the sleeved milky white arm Korra knew was hidden under the unflattering fabric. She grins and grabs Asami's hand, taking off down the stairs with Asami in tow. THe two started laughing and giggling and when they ran though the common room nervous, knowing glances were placed on them but they ignored it. Not stopping even when a portrait, at one point, shouted at them to be quiet.

 They ran through the extensive stone corridors, their footsteps echoing through the ancient structure; down the grassy embankment surrounded by flat boulders and through the warped wooden door of Tenzin's hut.

 Before Korra could react, she was pinned against the now firmly closed door and her cloak and jumper were torn off her.

 Asami's lips were everywhere, on her lips, on her neck, collar bone, jaw you name it she was there. Her shirt buttons were yanked open and bindings ripped off and added to the slowly growing pile of now unusable clothing.

 Her lips were soft and her tongue sweet compared to Korra's chapped lips and salty taste. Asami's hands had cupped the Alpha's boobs and started rubbing her thumbs over the hard buds if her nipples.

 Aasmi broke the kiss off and leaned her forehead on Korra, breathlessly smiling and staring into Korra's eyes. - "It's been too long since my last orgasm. Four whole days Korra." - She ghosted a thumb over a pert nipple and her smile grew at the breathless moan elicited from the tan girl slowly melting into the door.

\- "Yeah well, now we've got the weekend to do stuff over." - Korra decides a changed of dominance was needed and quickly flipped them so that Asami now rested, with her back to he door. She presses into Asami's front and makes sure her slowly growing erection pushes into her thigh.

 She succeeds and a hand splayed in Korra's hair tightens, while the other pulls her even closer to Asami, by her waist.

 Asami had already stripped herself of her cloak, jumper and had opened the pristine white shirt and Korra had just unclasped her bra. She immediately dips down when her nipples are exposed, and she can't help grinning around the bud in her mouth when a groan comes from her Omega.

 Korra fully kneels on the floor, hands still massaging and squeezing the milk white skin under her palms. One hand reached down to her skirt and lifts it up revealing drenched white knickers and thighs so smooth they could be mistaken for marble.

 Korra licked between her folds moaning at the taste and latched onto the bud above her core. She looks up along Asami's body and meets chartreuse, almost peridot from lust. She shamelessly moans Korra's name and threads her fingers through brown hair. Oh how she's missed this.

 Korra starts purring at the feeling of Asami's hands massaging into her scalp which elicits more, louder groans from the girl infront.

 A finger dips into her core and Korra can't help but shiver at the feel of clinging heat, wrapping round her single finger. Her other hand finds it's way to her zipper and frees the erection that was threatening to rip her trousers, not bothering to remove the garment altogether.

 A sigh of relief escapes her, and she brings the hand back up to cup Asami's arse. She squeezes and feels her buck into her eager mouth.

 Korra pulls back and stands kissing Asami wholly before she can protest. Her cock rubbed against Asami just right, making the Omega throw her head back and shout to the heavens. "Do you...think...you can take...me?" Korra breathlessly asks and she feels a stern nod from the raven haired beauty Korra can call hers.

 Korra wraps a hand round the knot that's forming and guides the head to Asami's entrance. Running it through the folds before pressing gently into her core.

 She gauges Asami's reaction carefully, which so far, was of her holding her head firmly against the door, mouth open and eyes closed letting out occasional excited breathes as Korra pushes further in, until the head's in.

 A sigh of relief leaves them both and Asami draws Korra back into a sloppy kiss. Korra keeps pushing, inching into the warmth that was slowly pulling her further and further in.

 She feels her knot push against Asami's entrance and a soft whine exits Asami. Her head thrown back, revealing her neck was too much for Korra to resist, so she latches onto the bite mark, marked clearly into the Omega's skin, renewing it. She snarls but hauls the Alpha back in, now isn't a good time to rut especially when both of them are fairly new to this.

 Korra lifts up pale thighs, encouraging them to wrap around her hips and supports her backside while she draws almost all the way out and then slams back in. They both groan loudly and Korra lets go of the now more prominent mark on white skin to capture the maroon red lips. Korra keeps pumping into Asami and she can feel the raven beauty approaching her orgasm, so she picks the pace up to help Asami reach her climax. She shouts out and tightens her arms around the Alpha's neck and buries her face into the crook of her neck. 

 She whimpers and groans into the tan neck, because Korra hadn't slowed her pace but picked it up even faster encouraging her to her second climax and Korra to her first. But instead of pulling out Korra starts stretching Asami with her knot. Letting a little of the knot be pushed further into the warmth with each thrust.

 Korra's knot had just slid into Asami when voices were audible outside the hut. Asami suddenly latched onto Korra's neck to keep quiet as the knot causes an intense orgasm. Korra groans quietly at all the sensations and takes Asami away from the door, aiming to hide. After all they were now knotted and nothing can separate them until her knot had deflated.

 Korra had started orgasming herself, making it incredibly hard to walk. Her knees were wobbling and she was struggling to keep them both supported while she looked for a safe place to hide in their vulnerable states. She manages to find the refuge behind the semicircle of a seat that was circling the table. Korra slots themselves into the thin crack between the stone wall and seat so that she faced towards the gap, Asami was in no condition to do anything, what with her being a whimpering climaxing mess. The Alpha in her wouldn't have let her fight anyway due to the possessive protectiveness she keeps feeling towards the Omega. She drew her wand and prayed to the heavens they wouldn't be found, Korra rubbed a soothing hand down Asami's back and wait for the inevitable.


	33. Big trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuttiness continues, who are the peeps that walk in? and who's this mysterious lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I lasted updated this story. I do try. Oh and this chapter's a little smaller than others.

 She decided, erecting a stone wall infront of them would help keep them hidden,

 Just as she'd finished pulling the stone across the door slammed open and the voices grew much, much louder. They appeared to be shouting at each other and one of them Korra recognised, it was the minister of magic and someone that sounded familiar but Korra couldn't quite pinpoint why she knew that voice.

\- "I tell you, if we don't take her she'll be abducted. Or worse killed." - Came the second voice, something hard hit the table next to wooden boards where Korra and her Omega hid, and then they felt a shuffling on the chair as well.

\- "This _is_ the safest place for her, you can't just whisk her away to the ministry." - A third voice, voiced.

\- "This may be the safest building for her, but the ministry has many talented witches and wizards that can easily wipe the floor with any that come." - It appeared that Lin was the one who had sat down, because her voice was closest.

\- "So does Hogwarts. Look Lin, if we want to keep her safe from the Red Lotus we need to work together." -

\- "Mmmmhhh, she will stay here but, if Lin can get more guises into the school for teaching; specifically her subjects then the better." - The third voice belonged to Raiko, and he didn't sound happy. Normally he was the collected, calm headmaster but at the moment he sounded panicked.

\- "You've already got me and Katara, you've also got Bumi coming in and the General will be here to over see any ins and outs, newcomers, just general general-ing." -Korra heard one of them chuckle given the circumstances.

 Korra let her hand wander up into the soft curls of Asami and quietly hummed against her neck; Asami had yet to release her neck of it's death bite and Korra felt her tighten her grip on the back of her shirt, as her walls pulsed more violently around her. She had to fight the moan brewing at the back of her throat, biting her lip hard to suppress it.

\- "She does seem to be learning a lot from miss Sato, and she has discovered how to bend all of the elements. It isn't like she's completely defenceless." - Korra leaned into the wood to listen closely, it was most definitely her they were talking about.

\- "Listen, I will keep a close eye on her. I am, after all, a nurse." - So that's who the second was.

 Asami's walls suddenly closed suffocatingly so, and a moan escaped the Raven before Korra could do anything about it. The voices went quiet and she knew they'd blown their cover.

\- "Could you two go please?" - She heard the second say, something about her tone should have scared Korra but it didn't, it just made her more anxious to lie down letting a very deflated, orgasming Asami keep lying on her.

\- "We will discuss this later Kya." - With that Korra heard them leave, and she prepared herself for the reprimanding about to come whilst she's still buried inside Asami.

 The door slammed shut and she heard footsteps walk to infront of the recently erected stone.

 Korra sighed she's not getting out of this, so she made sure Asami's skirt covered them both up and prepared herself for the following lecture.

\- "Korra, you can't stay in there forever, it's unhygienic and it must be at least a little claustrophobic in there." Kya didn't sound as irate as she had earlier.

\- "Now, either you come out of there or I'll go get a stone pick and hack my way in." Korra rolled her eyes, typical Kya, but she doesn't doubt the medic wouldn't not do it as well.

 She reluctantly drew the rock across and back into it's place in the wall. Kya stood there, hands on hips eyebrow cocked at the pair sat on the floor.

 Korra blushed and looked away ashamed, she scooched forward out of the space wincing as Asami buried her teeth further into her neck and she moaned lightly as she moved within the Omega. She firmly planted one hand under Asami and kept her other tucked into the hair.

\- "Seeing as you two are currently...inappropriately joined, we can't go back into the school." - Korra sat down on the edge of the wooden chair, letting Asami's legs stay wrapped around her waist.

 Kya had followed Korra to the chair and held up a blanket and wrapped around Asami's shoulders. - "We definitely can't go back with Asami in this incoherent state." Asami finally lets Korra's neck go and moans concealing her face in the nook of Korra's shoulder. She had started panting and Kya raises a questioning brow at Korra.

 She blushes a deeper red, - "I swear I'm not doing anything." Another moan escapes the obsidian haired beauty and Korra rubs a hand up and down her back.

\- "Well the moment you two are...done. We, no, you need to go and explain to headmaster Raiko and the Minister of Magic why you were here in the first place. Speaking of which, why are you here." -

\- "Welll...the dorms aren't exactly the most private of places, and I wanted to make Asami feel special but then one thing led to another and...here we are." - She explained in one breath, constantly rubbing the Omega's back.

\- "Well, I suppose it could have been someone who wanted to kill you or worse, Tenzin himself." - Korra nodded in agreement and felt Asami shift on her.

 She tried to speak but it came out as an illegible blur, something along the lines of, - "lksadcnhiiiiiiimmmmhhKorrrrraaaaaaahh..." - She felt a warm trail against her neck and up to her jaw. Her eyes rolled back into her head and swallowed the moan that threatened to escape.

\- "This is way worse than the Professor Katara moment." - Korra groaned, rubbing a hand down her face. Spirits, this is _so_ embarrassing.

\- "Can we please not....speak of this again...ever." She tried to suppress her moans whilst saying that because Asami had clenched around her, yet again, and it was so delicious she let out a long breath and clutched the Omega's hair tighter.

 She let out a breathless ohspirits and looked away from the medic, ashamed of what she was witnessing.

\- "I've got to endure this...torture? *Kya shook her head in disbelief* for another fifteen minutes. It's been about fifteen already." - Asami swapped sides of Korra's neck and latched onto the unmarked skin there.

 Kya squinted and bent down, inspecting the bloody bite mark there. - "She's got quite the set of teeth hasn't she?" -

 Korra nodded and groaned again. The delicious mixture of pleasure and pain doing unimaginable things to the girl, making it _very_ difficult to keep a straight face.

 Kya sighs and shakes her head, - "Well, I'll leave you two to it then, I'll be outside, so try to keep it down please?" - Korra blushed even more and shifted on the seat.

 She watched Kya exit, and slowly close the door behind her before whispering into Asami's ear; - "god, what it feels like to be in you." -

 Asami clenched down instinctively at hearing her mate talking to her, reacting to the exquisite sound although the words were jumbled together. A pleasant shiver resonated through her body and Korra didn't hold back the moan this time.

 Her Omega had been constantly coming since she first knotted her, and it was insatiable at times, the adults coming in right then was so unexpected and Korra almost died internally, recounting the amount of times she almost let the building moans out.

 Asami shifted again and started a steady grinding. Korra's knot pulled at Asami's entrance to brink of being painful, but then she'd rock forward and down pushing it further inside before repeating the motion.

\- "Spirits, how are you so good at this?" - Korra questioned, massaging the base of Asami's neck, the Omega started purring which relaxed Korra more and more as the purring continued.

 They were at it for a couple more minutes before Korra felt her knot deflating a little, - "Almost there Sams. But you probably won't remember any of this." - She felt Asami hum into her neck, agreeing regardless of what she was saying.

 Korra eventually felt herself shrink and revert back to it's former appearance. Korra instinctively brought a hand to Asami's sex, cupping it so that their mixed fluids wouldn't escape.

 The ring of muscle at her entrance was still twitching with aftershocks, so Korra started circling her clit to help her come down from her high. With a shaky breath Asami said, - "Fuck...K-korra." - Korra smiled at the swear word, and grinned even further as she managed to coax one last orgasm out of her girlfriend and mate, initiating an answering shiver on both their parts.

 Korra trailed soothing kisses up the raven's neck and nibbled gentle at the underside of her jaw.

\- "I don't know what it is about you, but spirits you're hot when you swear....or fix things, or work, or mix highly toxic potions, or anything. Absolutely everything you do is hot; not to mention when you're covered in grease, now that is just sexy." The Omega giggled into Korra's soft brown hair and wrapped her arms even further around her.

\- "We need to go to Kya, who's still outside. She 's been waiting for us." - Asami drew back in the Alpha's lap and stared into ehr eyes, scared.

\- "What do you mean? She hasn't heard us has she?" - Korra laughed.

\- "Oh she's definitely heard us alright, and seen us. I'll explain it later, when we don't have to go to Kya, or anybody else for that matter." - Asami nodded and made to get off of Korra, but stopped when she noticed how wobbly her legs were.

\- "Kor, I don't think I can stand by myself." - Korra grinned and wrapped one of the raven's arms round her neck. She had yet to remove her hand from Asami's sex and didn't set about doing it any time soon.

 She helped her get off and then proceeded to get up, off of the large chair herself. She looked down to find one pair of unzipped, ruined trousers and stockings torn and soaked from their earlier activities. It was clear both of their fluids were running down Asami's thighs and she blushed at the thought that it was her mixed with Asami. It was her to claim her so thoroughly.

 Asami looked down as well, - "I kind of liked those stockings, oh well. Well worth it." - she grinned and started searching for her discarded underwear.

 Korra spotted them hanging off of the fire place and tugged Asami with her to retrieve them. They stumbled about a bit as Asami put her knickers on and then they both headed for the door.

 Korra opened it and found Kya sat on the step looking up at the sky. - "It's a beautiful night tonight girls." - Kya stated as the pair sat down beside her.

 SHe turned to face them, looking namely at Asami, - "Are you going to talk less gibberish now?" - She asked eyeing up Korra's bite marks. They had stopped bleeding, by now but were an angry red and purple, with deep dents where Asami's canines had sunk in.

 Asami looked at the bites too and blushed. - "Okay, can we please stop looking at my shoulders, it's making me feel self conscious." - Korra hugged herself and pretended to be reclusive and Asami giggled.

 Kya sighed and looked back to the stars, - "I can't stay angry at you girls for doing it though, when I was your age I couldn't keep my hands off a certain someone." - She looked to them both, who were clearly shocked by the revelation. - "Just, don't let anyone come between you two, otherwise you'll lose your other." - Korra watched wide eyed as Kya revealed more about herself.

\- "I'm guessing that's what happened to you?" - Asami asked. Kya nodded.

\- "Yes. She was taken away from me by a man, he then found someone else and she was too scarred to love anyone again." - Kya sighed sadly and clapped her hands. - "Oh well, lets go." - With that she stood up and walked at a brisk pace towards the castle, which was currently casting an ominous shadow over the grounds.

 An uncomfortable silence settled on the three and Korra kept looking at Asami worriedly, then back to the form of their nurse.


	34. An inlikely case of unheard rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Bataar have a 'good idea' and the consequences come in the form of a certain investigator names Saikhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while for this fanfic. Whoops, I've got eyes bigger than my brain and have started multiple stories involving both Korrasami and Clexa.  
>  I apologise for any mistakes, and please comment constructive criticism, I feel like this story's going a bit down hill.

 She was growing frustrated, so frustrated, she hadn't had any time with Korra alone for a while. If they did get a few seconds of time they'd be pulled away from each other by either Opal, one of the two nurses to check on Asami or Mako surprisingly.

 That's where she was now, trying to stay by Korra's side as Mako tried prying her away to get her to help him on collecting his potion ingredients, always little things like that with Mako, seemingly taking her away from her mate for little unfathomably simple things like that.

 Asami held on tight to Korra's muscled arm, glancing from Mako to Korra and back again, they were in one of the open walkways on the side of the castle, just strolling lesurely around enjoying their break. But no, Mako has to come along and demand things, almost like he lies in wait for the two.

 She groaned, "Mako...Mako! Stop" He stops his rant about trying to find dittany and asphodel for his nail growth potion. "Can you please leave us alone for one day?" His face droops, like he's offended she wants to spend time with her mate and not her ex-boyfriend.

 "B-but, I need to get them before the week's end, otherwise Tarrlok will make me re-write three pages of last lesson's classwork." He whined, Asami rolled ehr eyes.

 "And why would that affect her Mako? Can't you get someone else to do it? Like Eska, she's good at that kinda stuff." Mako visibly shivers.

 "No, not Eska, she'd rip me to shreds, her brother would probably help." Korra groaned too and Asami had to restrain from smirking.

 "Look Mako, you're alright, but seriously, I just want to walk, with my mate, at least to the end of this corridor, unperturbed." Korra nods.

 "In other words, sod off." Mako closes his mouth, eyes wide and sad and he nods slowly, looking away from the two girls trying to have a little peace for once in their lives. He steps back a little and lowers his head and eyes to the floor and his boots that were peaking out from underneath his cloak.

 "Oh, Okay, I'll...I'll just." He sighs and points his thumb over his shoulder at the doors crowded with pupils chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Korra nods again.

 "Yes, goodbye." He sighs again and turns swiftly, walking away. Asami lets out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and turns to the tan woman, smiling softly. "About bloody time!" The raven haired girl chuckled and leaned down to peck Korra on the lips, before squeezing the fingers trapped in hers and turning back to where they were walking.

 They had originally wanted to walk to the owlery and then backtracking and heading down to the stones; just feeling, the breeze, seeing and hearing nature, fussing a few owls and maybe looking at the view here and there.

 They got about half way to the owlery before the inevitable happened and they came across Kuvira and Bataar. They stood, shoulder to shoulder in the small open corridor, which was empty besides the four of them.

 She felt Korra sigh. They walk up to about a metre before the pair, who stubbornly didn't move. Asami raised an eyebrow.

 "What?" Kuvira smiled sweetly before nudging Bataar, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wand, but the mated pair didn't pay much attention to it, too tired for everyone and thing to act.

 "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you *she points Korra* made Bolin a muggle and think you can walk round school like you're royalty. Me and Bataar here think it's about time we ended your little charade." Kuvira crossed her arms smirking as Bataar levelled his wand to the two.

 Korra sighed again, crossed her arms and started rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 "Can we please just pass?" Bataar shakes his head.

 "No, Kuv's right, you two act like you run the school, but you know who really runs it? Us! We have been working to get people to respect us. Many complying with a little, aid, shall we say, others submitting straight away. Then you two come barrelling in and take what's outs away." He narrows his eyes at them, almost like he was daring them to do anything.

 "I really can't be arsed to deal with this right now; we aren't and don't have anyone respecting us. We're just two girlfriends and mates who want to walk around this god forsaken school for _one sodding day_ , without the hassle of interference." Korra nodded, stepping slightly infront of Asami.

 She could feel the tenseness emanating from the girl infront of her, could tell her stance to one of bending. They both knew they'd never reach their wands in time to deflect any of Bataar's spells so Korra was discretely summoning one of the many elements at her disposal.

 Kuvira started to tut, waggling a finger at the two before her. "Now now, why don't we settle this like the adults we are." She grinned devilishly, a glint of something in her eye.

 "Kuv, please, we've asked politely, just let us g before you end up hurt." Asami clenched Korra's hand hard, that was definitely the wrong thing to say to someone like Kuvira, especially if you wanted to get out fo the problem unscathed.

 Her face dropped the grin, into a frown and then a hardened look of determination. She started to growl letting her Alpha status known. Korra growled back, pushing her own pheromones into the air, she was easily the more dominant Alpha of the two but Kuvira kept growling, not backing down, if anything she seemed to be riled up even more from Korra's defence.

 Without another second Bataar's wand exploded with light, sending a swirl of fire at Asami. Before it hits her though, she sees the wave of water hit the pair infront of them. Korra howled at Bataar as the older girl was sent careening back into the post of the corridor, very nearly falling over the ledge. Her head had hit the stone, hard. Her mind grew fuzzy and she couldn't keep her gaze from spinning. She heard the sounds of the following struggle as Bataar and Kuvira struggled against the water now turned ice.

 Asami managed to roll around until her dazed sight landed on Korra, her posture threatening and ready to pounce. "Korra." She called out weekly, she can't let her mate attack the other two physically it would get her expelled then what, she'd be left alone in a school full of people who hated her, loathed her. That isn't good.

 "Korra, calm...down." She had to pause and catch her breath a sudden wave of nausea hit her. "Korra, it's alright, come back to me." She could just about see Korra's posture loosening as the Alpha within her settled. "Kor come here." She tried valiantly to fight her darkening mind. She must have hit the wall harder than she first thought.

 The growling rumbling from the tan girl's chest didn't lessen but her shoulders did relax and she started walking slowly back to her Omega.

 When she finally turned around from scowling at the two locked in ice, and clearly terrified her face turned to worry. Asami could just about focused on her features, worried, why was she so worried. She dragged a heavy limb up to rub at her head where it had hit the stone but pulled it down to her face upon feeling warmth oozing onto her fingers. "Kor-" Before she could finish her sentence her eyes rolled into the back of her head leaving the world of the conscious.

***

 "'Sami" Her eyes flickered behind her eyelids, recognising the voice.

 "'Sami, come back to me." Her fingers twitched, the feeling of something weighted pressing them into the cool soft surface she was lying on.

 "lease come back to me 'Sami. I love you." She felt her lips twitch uo at the corners - I love you too Korra, always - she wanted to say her brain and muscles weren't co-operating right then and she resorted to a barely there grunt. It was just loud enough for Korra to hear and she felt the light gasp from the girl next to her.

 "'Sami? Please let that not have been a dream." She grunted again, more softly than before, and managing to curl her fingers just slightly into the palm holding hers.

 "How's she doing?" Who's that? were they there to try and hurt her and Korra again? Why was she struggling so much to remember that voice, she knew it but couldn't place the face and name to the vocals.

 "She's just squeezed my hand!" She heard the other chuckle softly before she felt a hand too thin and warm to be Korra's. It was much warmer, like they'd been sat infront of a fire and had absorbed the heat.

 "Mmhhh, we suspected it would be around this time she's start to wake." Korra hummed back, squeezing her hand a little.

 Her eyes flickered one more time behind her eyelids, preparing herself for the bright lights that undoubtedly would fill whatever room she was in. It would be far too bright for her, an incessant throbbing coming form the back of her head. She groaned softly and prayed her eyes open, just a fraction of the way but enough to see the room's ceiling and it in fact, was not as bright as she had first anticipated.

 A low moan escaped her as she fully opened her eyes, still staring above her. "Heya 'Sams. How are you feeling?" Asami looked towards Korra, who had deep dark bags under her eyes.

 She hummed, parting her too dry lips, "I could be better." Her lips stuck together when she pronounced the B's making them sound hummed. Korra chuckled and reached for the glass beside her and tilted it to Asami's lips.

 It ran smoothly down her throat, soothing the burning and making it easier to breathe. Her lips still stuck together but the humming of consonants wasn't as strong. "What happened?"

 Korra's smile deflated a little, "Bataar cast the jinx flipendo at you, you flew back and hit your head, hard, on the stone pillar of the corridor." Asami hummed and relaxed further into the pillows supporting her.

 "I want to check a few things before you to go into a deep discussion." Asami's eye darted to the woman, Jinora, having forgotten she was there. She nodded and offered a weak smile.

 She flashed a faint lumos light passed her eyes, checked her heartbeat and prodded and probed around the lump on her head. After a particularly sharp prod and Korra almost ripping her hand off Jinora left with a smile and a wave having written down what she needed to know.

 She sighed, the throbbing in her head had increased slightly from the moment she woke up to now. "What's happened to Kuvira and Bataar?"

 Korra shrugged, leaning back a little but keeping their hands linked. "Not much, I think they'll get told off, but seeing as they didn't hurt you directly there's not much that can be done." Asami nodded, she gestured to the water and Korra lifted it to her lips, her limbs still too heavy for her to lift.

 "Speaking of water, where did that body of water you sought out earlier come from?" Korra grinned and lowered her gaze.

 "I got it from the guttering and the pond in the open air courtyard a level down." Asami recoiled in surprise she hadn't realised they were so close to the courtyard. She then grinned as well, egging Korra on to snort, and herself to start guffawing at practically nothing.

 They settled back into silence, Korra having summoned the rest of the water from the cup, shaping it into eccentric patterns to simple shapes to words to rhythmic continuous streams that weaved in and out of the rest of itself. She even started to bend the metal glass the water had been in, swirling the two fluid substances together.

 "Miss Sato." Korra drops the substances out of surprise and hurries to clear it up, bending the cup back to near enough it's original shape and freezing the water, to slide it under the bed with her foot.

 "I presume you must be Korra. I'm Saikhan; here to investigate the attack previously today." Korra frowns and nods, looking at Asami out of the corner of her eye, who was looking straight at her with a matching expression of confusion.

 A man of middle age and height had entered, in grey robes and a black rimmed hat. He held a case and his robes buffeted out making him seem almost ghouly.

 "It was just them being them sir. Why would an investigator be called in for something as small as this?" Saikhan smiled and sat on the opposite side of Asami's bed, facing Korra but looking at Asami.

 "Because miss Sato, you are an Omega are you not?" She nods. "There is a law to the harming of Omegas, 'treat unto Omegas as you would a person of high status'. So you see, they committed a crime by attacking you"

 "Woah, woah, woah, Hang on..now, you're telling me that because 'Sami got attacked you're here to investigate? *he nods* How come no-one was sent when they attacked her before?" It takes a beat before he replies.

 "Because Korra, it wasn't within Hogwarts' walls and there weren't enough unbiased witnesses." Korra frowns.

 "There weren't any witnesses before!" He shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

 "Are you forgetting the part where we're in a magical school. The muggling world has CCTV or security camera's, we have spells, jinxes and magical beings that can keep an eye out undetected." Korra's face falls.

 "Oh." Asami rolls her eyes and squeezes her mate's hand before looking back to the grey clad man who had brought a note pad and quill out.

 "Now, I'm going to ask a few questions." Asami nods and Korra squints at him.

 "Can't you just find it through someone else, like professor Katara or Headmaster Raiko?" He chuckles again, and Asami decides his chuckling is getting annoying. _Treating us like we're little kids._

 "I have already asked them, I just need extra details and confirmation of details from the two of you."  He writes something on his pad before leaning his chin on his knuckles and looking at Asami, intent on getting this over with without any more unnecessary conversation.

 "You two are both 16 yes?" hey nod. "You're an Alpha, and you an Omega...mated?" They nod again. This is a very personal line of questions.

 "The young man's name that cast the jinx is Bataar am I correct? *they nod* and that he used the flipendo jinx, which hit you and you careened backwards into a wall." 

 "Yes, although I think Kuvira was egging him on." He nods and writes something else down on his pad before looking back up, smiling gently, it was actually a rather warming smile.

 "Am I right in the fact that you used bending against him?" Korra nods hesitantly, unsure as to what the next few questions would entail. "Do not worry Korra, you're not in trouble for anything. It's good to know the young and mated are actually looking after each other."

 She nods again and looks to Asami, sharing a warm gaze and faint smile before turning back to the Beta man.

 "Okay, thank you for your time. I will report back to headquarters and try our best to ensure this doesn't happen again." He stands up, puts his hat back on and nods; before turning around and exiting the way he came.

 The two look at each other, frowns furrowed questioningly. "I....what was that?"

 Asami shrugs, chuckling. "I don't Korra. It was very shall we say....shotgun. He definitely seemed pleasant." Korra nods, a frown bending her lips.

 "He seemed suspicious. Meh, probably nothing to worry about.Speaking of, since when has there been a law about omegas?" It was Asami's turn to shrug.

 Reclining back into the soft white pillows Asami sighed. "Well, if it means they're out of the way, we can finally concentrate on having at least a little fun, education and why that group tried to take you." Korra nods.

 "Wait, group?" Korra can't for the life of her remember what Asami was talking about.

 "You know, the four that tried to kidnap you when you were training for Quidditch, a few months ago?" Korra shakes her head.

 "Nooo?...oh wait, yes. Yes I remember. Oh good times." Asami smirked at Korra' forgetfulness then frowned.

 "How can you not remember that? At least tell me you remember when we went to see the Fire ferrets?" Korra nodded rather violently.

 "Yes, how could I not? wasn't that when you first saw my back markings?" Asami grinned. She licked her lips as her irises lost colour and her pupils dilated.

 "Definitely. They're really hot you know." Korra blushed and wrung her hands together.

 "Thank you." Asami shivered, then pulled her covers higher. "Are you cold?" She nods and shivers again earning a chuckle from the tan girl next to her. The raven beauty lifts the covers up and gestures for Korra to join her.

 Korra grins and knocks her shoes off before jumping next to her mate and holding her close, being weary of her head. They end up with Asami sat inbtween Korra's outstretched legs with her using the bender as a back rest. 

 Asami hummed and snuggled further into her girlfriend and closed her eyes, resting her head back onto a warm shoulder. Korra leans down to kiss her temple before murmuring, "When will we ever stop being the couple that gets into fights?" Asami hums again and shrugs.

 "When we stop being too amazing." She whispered before drifting off to into a well deserved sleep.


	35. Mako can't take the gist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarcasm and a suspiciously calm day, of course with a bit of idiot Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while :P MY updates are getting further and further apart for this fic I swear, anyhow, finally got another out yaaaasss.

 In the three days it took for Asami to be allowed to wander the halls of Hogwarts yet again, Professor Katara had visited, as had Opal and Mako.

 Katara had made plenty of comments and annoyed insinuations about both girls getting into trouble more times in the past month, than the whole student body in the past twenty decades.

 Opal had gone purely to check on her best friends and keeping Korra company when Asami slept.

 And Mako...well, Mako decided to be the whiny prissy boy that didn't understand the gist of a very clear 'sod off'. He kept moaning and groaning about his life and how it's going to ruin and how he kept trying to sneak glances over at Asami when he thought neither girl was looking.

 Korra groaned again, not having realised she'd done it out loud and startled a few students walking past her in the corridor on the way to potions. Professor Tarrlok had been told by Kya to keep the potions at bay in the lesson for another week so the fumes don't affect the young Omega.

 "Why do I keep hearing you groan?"

 "Because Mako, that's why" Asami looks over to her with a frown.

 "Because that's an answer. What about him?"

 "Ooohh, I don't know, just the fact that he wouldn't sod off, it's like he owns you, ughhh." Korra shivers, feeling repulsed. Asami's hers, end of story, full stop, kapeesh; but brow-boy can't seem to grasp that fact.

 Asami smirks and elbows Korra in the side, "you're jealous."

 "Whaaattttt? Nooooo, I would never." Asami laughs at Korra's sarcasm and hooks her arm through the shorter girl's. "Oh, and can I add that if he even looks at you this lesson I will punch him...very hard....in the face.....and laugh."

 "Please don't, at least refrain if he looks but if he tries to split us _then_ you can punch him in the face very hard; I'll hold him." Korra laughs with Asami and they enter the class room going to their usual spot on the table that lay along one of the thick stone walls surrounding them.

 They had originally been put at opposite ends of the room at the beginning of their school years, but that quickly changed when they mated and the tension in the air became too much even for the beta professor who had allowed them to be seated next to each other, this also applies to their other lessons that have them both in the same room.

 The lesson went well, so well in fact that Mako never even got the chance to even glance at Asami because Professor something-or-other (Korra couldn't pronounce their name let alone know what the teacher taught) wanted him to complete some coursework.

 The rest of the day went well too, in fact there was so little activity that Korra grew suspicious of why nothing was happening, it was like the quiet before the storm and she didn't like it, not one bit.

 

***

 Korra had finally stumbled into the dormitory and found Asami curled up infront of the fireplace  on one of the two large setes. She held a book in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other.

 The Raven haired girl looked up when she smelt Korra and smiled warmly, patting the space next to her softly after she'd placed her book down.

 Korra smiled back and slowly made her way to the other girl, avoiding the moving bodies around her and almost walking into a table in her slow haste to get to her Omega. She looked so warm and inviting, all she needs in that very moment.

 She settled down beside her mate with a content sigh and curled up under the arm thrown across her shoulders.

 Korra felt Asami kiss the top of her head before she took another sip of tea and changing the hot mug for her book.

 After a few minutes of silence Asami bookmarked her page and placed it down next to her mug on the coffee table before moving to wrap Korra up more tightly in her arms; she smiled and breathed in her scent, pleased with how hers was now a subtle addition to Korra's own strong scent.

 "Today's been _weird_ , hasn't it?" Asami squeezes Korra again before sighing.

 "How so?"

 "Because nothing happened, like the past few days we've had teachers coming in and checking in on you, me or both and Mako's been pestering you and annoying me. And then before that there was the Kuvira and Bataar incident and before that there was the 'mating' incident when I knotted you, along with the breaking out of a bad guy, then before that there was the whole 'I HAVE A COCK?!?!?!' problem, and th-"

 Asami cut her off, pushing a finger to Korra's lips to halt her rambling. She giggled.

 "Korra, it might be suspicious, but just be thankful we've finally had as normal a day as any other witch or wizard is able to maintain for once hhmm?" Korra thinks for a second, of how Asami's right and she should in fact enjoy the peace whilst it lasts.

 She nods, "Yeah, yeah you're right. As always; and do you know how Imma celebrate this small eye of the storm peace?" Asami shakes her head with a small frown. "I'm gonna carry you up those steps, change you into your PJs and then curl up with you in bed."

 Asami smiles and nods, "Sounds like a plan." She yawns. "Although you might want to plan on taking me up early because I'm _exhausted_." Korra chuckles and stands up.

 She bundles the taller girl into her arms and presses a kiss to her forehead before making her way upstairs, ignoring the looks and stares sent their way, particularly from Mako and his small gang in the corner.

 Korra follows on her word, carefully stripping the pale beauty of her garments, occasionally rubbing a hand or finger on smooth silky skin and tucks her into bed once she's dressed in her night dress.

 The Alpha hurries to ready herself and pulls the end curtain at the foot of Asami's bed across, blocking direct view from the stair door directly infront of it.

 Asami lifts the edge of the duvet up and Korra grins before diving under and curling into her side again, wrapping a firm arm around a slim waist, tucking her head into a pale neck and humming in satisfaction.

 "I could most definitely get use to this Sams." Asami hums in agreement and starts stroking the hair at the back of Korra's neck.

 The Alpha starts purring, drawing a small smile along Asami's lips.

 "Definitely."

  


***

 The next day was just as uneventful, by now the tension in the school for something not happening was at it's peek; something's just bound to happen.

 That moment sort of came and it involved a certain black haired, sharp eyebrow-ed, Gryffindor boy who can easily win a game of chess and won't leave the two mates alone.

 Korra and Asami were sat at the Gryffindor lunch table, with Opal and one of Opal's friends from herbology or something left field like that. Korra was squished into Asami's side, casting warning glances at any who looked in their direction.

 "I can't actually wait for defence against the dark arts." The tanned girl does an excited little wiggle causing the other three to laugh.

 "And why is that?"

 "Because, _I_ get to be paired with you instantly, and I get to use my bending too." Asami chuckles.

 "Yes, but I get to use my glove." A glint shines in her eye as Korra smirks up at her.

 Asami raises a perfect eyebrow, "I've amped the shock factor up Korra. Some might say our duelling will become even more charged."

 Korra full belly laughs and pretends to wipe a tear from under her eye, "That...was an awful pun. Stop trying to be punny."

 Asami rolls her eyes and smiles, taking another bite of her apple.

 "Oh come on guys, we all know who's the best at puns." Opal jabs a thumb into her chest, puffing it out and smirking proudly.

 "My nips you're the best, you can't even make a joke, let alone a pun." Opal rolls her eyes and nudges her friennd in the side, who Korra still doesn't know the name of.

 Opal holds a bit of her pizza and can. "Well let me _dough_ you what I _can_ come up with."

 "Where did you even find that can?" Se shrugs and throws it over her shoulder, accidentally hitting some first year Ravenclaw in the shoulder.

 "Hey!"

 "Oh, sorry" Opal cringes and turns back round to face the others.

 "Go on then, I'd like to see the mighty pun queen in action."

 "Pfftt, pleeeaassee....I just need a lil' time." Korra laughs at her friend and slaps the table causing a few empty goblets to bounce and fall over.

 "Hey Sami." Mako slides up next to the Raven haired Omega, slides _very_ close, Korra might add. She squints at him from the other side of her mate. SHe doesn't like her nickname being said by anybody else, or more specifically him.

 "Hiya Mako, what do you want?" He shrugs and shuffles even closer, if that's even possible, causing a warning growl from Korra and nervous looks between Opal and her friend; and those closest to the small group.

 "Can I...Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Asami frowns and shakes her head. "Why?"

 "Because I don't want to. I don't even know what you're gonna do, and you're not exactly on my good side at the moment." Korra slides her hand to Asami's thigh and squeezes reassuringly.

 "Well, can I at least talk to you out of earshot." He whispers, clearly referring to Korra who was gripping her fork tight enough to leave dent marks in the handle.

 "Fine, but it had better be quick." He nods and gestures for her to follow him.

 Korra can see them stop just to the inside of the hall doors and start talking. Korra glares at him not blinking once, as she scrutinises his every move.

 A good few seconds had past when Asami takes a sudden step back and Mako follows her with a step of his own. To the average luncher it was obvious the room's tension had suddenly intensified, and an angry aura was almost visible around Korra. She stands up, shoving the bench and it's other occupants into the walkway and stands there for a second before she starts forward, large strides making her cover a lot of distance in a small amount of time.

 She watches as he reaches up and tries to tuck a bit of Asami's hair behind her ear, but before he's even an inch away his hand's caught in a vice like grip, bending his wrist backwards and into his shoulder making him cower in pain.

 Korra gets there and shoves him into the wall and away from her mate, who's face is the perfect depiction of angry.

 The tan girl squints. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"She bites out, venom dripping from every word and menace lacing her tone.

 "Nothing to concern you." Korra shoves him again, harder. Causing a firm thud that went through the floor.

 "Oh, I think it concerns me, when I see _you_ *she jabs a finger into his chest* trying to touch _my_ Omega, Mako." Her distaste evident on her scowling face as she spits out his name like it was a sour sweet.

 "I don't think it does; you don't deserve to be an Alpha, the female body's too weak to be Alpha. A male like me would obviously much stronger than a little girl like you." Korra growls and the Hall that was quiet before was now deathly silent as even the few Professors watching over the hall's occupants watch on, rapt with what was happening and forced into place by the Alpha pheromones being pumped out by Korra.

 Her hand reaches out, like lightning, to tighten around his throat and push him into the wall again, pinning him effectively by her vice like grip. Mako's breath's forced out of him in a pained gasp as the angered Alpha's fingers flex.

 "Now, between me and you, I think you'd quite like to stay alive yes? However the way you're going now, might just end up like Bolin. Do you remember him?" He nods as much as Korra's grip will let him. "You've been a pain in my arse all week, you are pushing your luck and you are **this** far *she pinches her thumb and index finger together so barely a space 2 millimetres apart is visible* from having my foot wedged far enough into your crack that your internal organs are squished to within an inch of your life and your piles will have been pushed back. Now, you're going to listen to me if you really, _really_ don't want to end up like Bolin and _piss_ _off_." She flexes her fingers again hearing and feeling a satisfying crunch and grind as his tendons and spine move under her pressure.

 She lets go and growls, teeth bared at him all the way out of the door and beyond, before turning to Asami and wrapping a hand around her waist.

 "Are you alright my love?" Asami smiles at the term of endearment and nods, rubbing a cool hand over a warm arm and cupping the side of the shorter girl's neck.

 "Yes, it was really hard not submitting to him." Korra growls, Asami leans in to press a kiss to Korra's forehead, leaving a faint lipstick kiss mark. "Why don't we discuss this somewhere other than a very quiet hall full of students?" Korra looks around at the gaunt faces watching them, which quickly turn back to their plates.

 She grunts and growls before finding Asami's hand on her neck, giving it a soft squeeze and pulling her through the door and towards their dorm.

 They get there and it's empty. No students to eavesdrop. Good.

 Korra takes them to the sete infront of the fireplace they were sat on the night before and sit down, but in reversed positions with Asami tucked into Korra. The tan Alpha runs a soothing hand up Asami's back and purrs gently enough so Asami can feel the rumble but not loud enough to be heard.

 "In short, he basically boasted about being 'the strongest Alpha' as you heard" Asami rolls her eyes as Korra snorts. "Saying how I should have a real mate, one that's meant to - and I quote - 'have a dick'." Asami huffs and snuggles further into the warm side she's huddled in. "I honestly have no idea what goes through his mind most of the time. You're the avatar, if that isn't reason enough for you to be one of if not, thee strongest Alpha out there I have no idea,"

 "Mhh, like he doesn't like the idea of female and male anatomy being tampered with and 'sexuality'. I don't even know how that applies but there you go. He shouldn't bother you again and if he does when I'm not with you, make it clear where you are going, and come to me; I'll deal with that useless ball of stupidity in a way fit for idiots."

 Asami giggles and pulls Korra's arm from her shoulder, to hug infront of her and entwine her right hand with the hand now nestled comfortably between her legs. Korra starts stroking her inner thigh earning a shiver and a hum.

 "I just don't understand how he doesn't leave me alone, isn't my scent meant to now put other Betas and Alphas off now that I'm mated?" Korra shrugs, staring into the fire.

 "Maybe things work differently because I am a female Alpha. But we can't know for sure because well, no-body else knows so why the hell should we, Ha." Asami hums in agreement.

 "I really need a shower Korra, I'm not feeling too clean." It takes Korra a while to register the double meaning and nods.

 "Do you want me to come with you."

 She shakes her head, "No, no thank you, I may be a while though." Korra nods and lets her Omega walk up the stairs to their dorm room, where a very enticing bathroom is too.

  


***

 Eventually Korra gets bored of sitting around without her mate and decides to go into the bathroom and sit in one of the two chairs set against one of the walls facing the two shower curtains. She could vaguely make out Asami's outline and damn was it sexy, especially stood side on with her hands in her hair.

 "Would you like me to get anything for you after you get out?" She hears a small squeak of surprise and a clearing of her throat.

 Asami's arms trail everywhere, obviously scrubbing furiously, her skin must be red raw by now.

 "Could you make a cup of tea? Oh and biscuits, those oaty ones that the elves get from muggle shops."

 Korra taps a finger on her bicep from where they touch in their crossed position, thinking of what Asami could be talking about. "Oh, you mean the digestives." AN immediate hum answers her from the other side of the curtain and Korra smiles. "They are the nicest. You have good taste me deary."

 She hears a low chuckle before the tan girl slips out of the very steamy bathroom to get what her mate wants.

 She gets back at least fifteen minutes later after not being able to find any of the elves to ask for the biscuits. The tea was no problem, considering every common room had it's own kettle and tea bag stash.

 After stirring three teaspoons of sugar in and scowling at how sweat her love likes it she makes her way back up, with a full plate of digestives and a steaming mug of sweat tea.

 She sets them down on the table beside her own bed, knowing Asami will want to be surrounded by her scent instead of her own. She casts a softening spell on the duvet and pillows, ready for when the Raven haired girl gets out of the bathroom.

  Hogwarts is  almost constantly in a state of autumn, apart from when winter comes the weather is constantly cold and wet, and it just so happened to be raining that night.

 Korra had waited a while, unsure of the time when Asami stepped out into the room being followed by a lot of steam and heavenly smells, Korra couldn't help but sniff the air and smile, savouring the smell of soap and a freshly washed Omega, her Omega, it was delectable and she couldn't help the possessive growl that quietly rumbled out of her either.

 "Calm down Korra, I've just had a shower, that's all."

 "Yes, but you smell _heavenly_." She almost slobbers to accent her statement.

 Asami smiles and shakes her head, going to the draws next her bed, pulling out a pair of Pyjama bottoms and then going to Korra's and pulling out one of her longer, larger shirts, places them on Korra's bed; and then proceeding to let the red silk robe fall off her shoulders revealing a completely bare body underneath.

 Korra stands up to stand behind the taller girl, rubbing her hands over shoulders and her back careful of the now sore skin. She presses a light kiss to the back of Asami's neck close to her ear.

 "It pains me to see you like this." Asami sighs and wraps her fingers around one of Korra's hands that are placed over her bare stomach.

 "I just didn't feel clean though, his attempts disgusted me. I'm yours, how can't he see and smell that?" She shivers as her eyes tear up and one or two escape to trail down her cheeks. Korra presses another, equally as tender kiss, to her shoulder on both sides. She rubs her free hand up and down the older girl's abdomen once before pulling away and taking the towel out of her hair, carefully drying the still wet Raven locks.

 After she'd done that she steps back and places the towel at the foot of her bed and grabs the shirt Asami had pulled out, she stretches it out and holds it up to slip easily onto the still nude girl. After the shirt had been pulled down, Korra pecks her cheek and moves to get the red pyjama bottoms, which are super smooth to the touch.

 She pools them so that the leg holes are in view and waits for Asami to step into them, Asami using Korra's shoulders for stability, before pulling them up onto smooth milky white hips. She presses a tender kiss to the hip bone and belly button before letting the shirt fall back down and standing back up. She helps Asami into her bed before stripping down to her boxers and joining the other in the now very toastie bed.

 "To be honest Korra, I don't know what I'd do without you." A squeeze of a tan arm around a slim cloth covered waist is her answer.

 She whispers the cover spell, and draws all three curtains around the bed edges, effectively blocking the outside world out.

 Korra pulls the curled up Omega tighter into her embrace and buries her face in the main of obsidian black hair that now smells of English Roses and sighs. "Sleep well 'Sami, no harm will ever come to you if I can help it."

 A small nod is her answer, before long quiet snores reach the protective Alpha's ears and she smiles, happy to have such a beautiful, smart kind and caring woman as her mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first work online hope you enjoy it. :)  
> p.s. For some reason something doesn't like me putting a to with two o's. Sorry if this is annoying. :)=
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters or the AU. I merely ship them VERY HARD and love every second in doing so. :)
> 
> Finally


End file.
